poker du dimanche soir
by dookie211
Summary: Nathan et Haley se détestent cordialement et s'évitent jusqu'au jour où une partie de poker change la donne... Traduction de la fanfic américaine 'Sunday night poker' écrite par Fes03. Naley avec du brucas et du Jeyton.
1. Chapitre 1 : poker

**Titre :** Poker du dimanche soir  
**Auteur :** dookie21  
**Catégorie :** principalement naley, avec brucas et jeyton  
**Résumé :** Nathan et Haley se détestent cordialement et s'évitent jusqu'au jour où une partie de poker change la donne...  
**Note de l'auteur :** cette fanfic est une traduction d'un texte écrit (en anglais) par Fes03. J'ai pris un peu de libertés sur la traduction, mais l'histoire reste la même.  
Vous pouvez trouver le texte en anglais (intitulé « Sunday Night Poker ») dans ce site.  
**Disclaimer : ** les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : poker**

« Une soirée de poker, Lucas ? »

« Ouais, ce soir à 20h00. »

« Qui sera là ? »

« Moi, Jake, Peyton, Brooke et … Nathan. »

« As-tu dis Nathan ? »

« Ouai, mais c'est son appartement. »

« Luke … »

« Hales, je sais que tu n'aime pas ce gars mais s'il te plait viens et amuse toi avec nous. Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'est pas sorti ensemble. »

« Et à qui la faute ? A chaque fois que je t'appelle tu es soit entrain de flirter avec Brooke, soit tu joue au basket avec ton abruti de frère. »

« Je sais que j'ai été occupé. C'est pour ça que je veux sortir avec toi ce soir. »

« J'aimerai bien sortir avec toi aussi mais une soirée de _poker_ ? »

« Tu fais comme si c'était la pire des idées. »

« Peut-être parce que ça l'est ? »

« De quoi parles-tu, Hales ? Tu adores le poker. »

« Oui, Luke, j'aime le poker. Seulement quand il n'est pas là. »

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu pardonnes à Nathan ? »

« Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que tu lui as pardonné pour t'avoir bizuté et traité comme de la merde, ne signifie que je doive lui pardonner aussi. »

« Il ne t'as jamais mal traitée. Pourquoi le détestes-tu encore ? »

« Ce gars est un abruti. Et je n'aime pas les abrutis. »

« Je pense que tu as tord mais je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis. Mais s'il te plait vient simplement à la soirée. »

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Nous voulons juste traîner ensemble. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est déjà largement assez que je supporte sa présence au lycée. »

« Je te promet que si ça passe mal, nous partons et passons du temps que tous les 2. »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire ça ? »

« J'ai déjà promis à tout le monde que je serai là. »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que je devrai venir. »

« Tu peux gagner tout l'argent de Nathan. »

« 20h00 chez Nathan ? »

« 20h00 chez Nathan. »

Haley James raccroche le téléphone avec un sourire. Gagner l'argent de Nathan est une motivation suffisant pour elle.

Elle a toujours détesté Nathan Scott. Ca eu été elle et Lucas contre lui et son équipe. Les 2 groupes s'évitaient et s'envoyaient de féroces regards mais cela a tout changé quand Lucas a décidé de rejoindre l'équipe de basket durant leur année de première.

Nathan et son petit groupe ont fait de leur mieux pour que Lucas quitte l'équipe. Nathan a même essayé d'être tutoré par Haley afin de semer le trouble dans la tête à Lucas. Haley déclina l'offre après que Lucas l'ai convaincu que Nathan voulait l'utiliser.

Et Lucas avait raison.

Nathan le laissa finalement tranquille. Nathan et Lucas trouvèrent un accord durant la saison quand ils réalisèrent leur haine mutuelle face à Dan. Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher quand Lucas aida Nathan à s'émanciper et à la fin de la première, ils n'étaient plus seulement co-équipier et amis. Ils étaient aussi frères.

Lucas introduit Haley au groupe de Nathan et ils devinrent rapidement un seul grand groupe. Haley devint immédiatement amie avec Brooke et Peyton et joignit l'équipe de pompom girls.

Haley s'entendait à merveille avec tout le groupe sauf avec une personne : Nathan Scott.

Elle n'a jamais pardonné à Nathan d'avoir traité son meilleur ami si misérablement et Nathan n'est jamais passé au-delà du fait que Haley refuse de le tutorer. Ce fut un coup terrible pour son ego car il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Particulièrement quand ça concernait les filles.

Au début de la terminale, le groupe des 6 était inséparable. Même si Nathan et Haley ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils voulaient tous les deux sortir avec leur amis même si cela signifiait qu'ils aient à se voir au lycée tous les jours. Durant leur temps libre ils essayaient de s'éviter mais finissaient par aller avec le groupe entier.

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton et Jake trouvaient les engueulades entre Nathan et Haley amusantes. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une relation amour/haine. Ils avaient même fait des paris sur la date où les deux franchiraient la ligne entre la haine et l'amour.

Oui, même un aveugle pouvait voir que derrière les insultes il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que la haine. Mais il semble que Nathan et Haley soient les seuls à ne pas le voir.

« Où est ton frère, mon meilleur ami ? »

« Heureux de te voir aussi Peyton. » dit Nathan en gardant la porte ouverte pour elle et Jake. Ils étaient dans l'appartement de Nathan attendant que les autres arrivent pour commencer leur nuit de poker.

« Luke doit chercher Brooke et la garce. » dit Nathan et il retourna sur le canapé pour continuer son jeu de NBA Live avec Tim.

« Ne l'appelle pas garce, Nathan. » prévint Peyton.

« Peu importe, elle l'est. » répondit Nathan et il hurla quand il mit un panier.

« Essaye juste de bien te conduire ce soir, OK ? » demanda Peyton.

« Ca ne va pas arriver et tu le sais. »

« Alors, ce soir devrait être intéressant. » souria Brooke. Ils étaient dans la voiture de Lucas pour aller chercher Haley au Karen's Café.

« J'espère qu'ils pourront passer juste une soirée sans se battre. »

« Tu rigoles ? Leurs bagarres sont délirantes ! Il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot et elle aussi. Le meilleur des trucs c'est qu'à chaque réplique ils deviennent de mieux en mieux. C'est comme regarder une comédie. »

« Mais quand ils nous demandent de choisir un coté ? » tente Lucas. La figure de Brooke changea.

« Ouais, tu as raison sur ce point. Ca craint quand ils nous demandent notre avis et qu'ils nous incluent dans leurs engueulades. C'est tellement plus marrant d'être le public que d'être participant. »

« Je ne sais jamais que faire quand ils s'engueulent. C'est toujours une situation embarrassante. . Nathan est mon frère et les frères se soutiennent, non ? » demande Lucas.

« Mais Haley est ta meilleure amie. » répond Brooke.

« Et je tuerai quiconque qui essayerai de la blesser, tu comprend ? »

« Ils devraient simplement sortir ensemble et arrêter avec ça. » dit Brooke.

« Bah, arrête. Nathan est mon frère et Haley est comme ma petite sœur. » répond un Lucas dégoûté.

« La seule raison pour que tu ne veuilles pas qu'ils se mettent ensemble est que tu as parié ton argent sur les vacances de printemps. » dit Brooke en se référant au pari concernant la date où Nathan et Haley vont finalement finir ensemble.

« Et la seule raison pour que tu les veuilles ensemble maintenant est que tu as parié sur la fin de la saison de basket qui est dans 2 semaines. » répond Lucas avec le sourire. Brooke sourit et regarde le panneau Karen's café par la fenêtre. Elle vit Haley ouvrir la porte et marcher vers la voiture.

« Oh, elle arrive. Tais-toi au sujet du pari. Tu sais qu'elle déteste quand on se moque d'elle avec ça. » chuchote Brooke juste avant qu'Haley n'ouvre la portière et monte dans la voiture.

« Bonjour les gens ! » sourit Haley

« Tu es de bonne humeur. » dit Brooke en se retournant pour voir une Haley très souriante.

« Bien vu, B. Davis. » répond-elle. « Je vais gagner beaucoup d'argent ce soir. » s'excite Haley.

« J'espère pour toi. » sourit Lucas.

« Je vous le dit, je vais tout gagner ce soir. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de mes devoirs car je les ai fait au travail... » Haley pointe du doigt son sac contenant tous ses livres scolaires près d'elle.

« …j'ai emporté ma bague porte-bonheur... » Elle regarde la petite bague en or à son doigt.

« …et j'ai bu au moins 5 tasses de café aujourd'hui... » Son visage se mis à grimacer.

« …et puisque ce gros abruti n'a pas de cafetière, je m'en suis préparé un peu avant de partir. » dit-elle en encerclant son thermos comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux.

« Haley, tu devrais arrêter de boire autant de café. » réplique Lucas. « C'est mauvais pour toi. »

« Ce merveilleux liquide est la seule chose qui puisse me retenir d'étrangler ce crétin assez longtemps afin de gagner tout son argent. »

« Ok, mais n'oublie pas qu'on est lundi demain, ce qui signifie lycée. Alors ne grogne pas demain matin quand tu n'auras pas assez dormi à cause de toute la caféine présente dans ton système. » prévient Lucas.

« Ca ne va pas arriver et tu sais pourquoi ? Car d'ici là j'aurai déjà bu mon café du matin et je serai complètement éveillée et souriante car j'aurais gagné tout l'argent de cet imbécile. »

« Joli plan. J'espère que ça va marcher. » dit Brooke.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant le reste du chemin menant chez Nathan tous dans leurs pensées. Lucas pensait au prochain match de basket pendant que Brooke se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle et Lucas avaient fait 15 minutes plus tôt. Haley réfléchissait à toutes les façons de dire « Nathan craint » en se demandant pourquoi Brooke rougissait tellement.

« Nous y voilà. » marmonne Lucas en garant sa voiture. Ils sortirent tous et marchèrent vers l'appartement 11. Haley ouvrit la porte sans frapper et rentra à l'intérieur.

« Oh, merci seigneur. Vous êtes tous là. » dit bruyamment Peyton et elle étreint Haley et Brooke. Elle se retourne alors vers le canapé où Tim, Nathan et Jake hurlent à la télé en jouant à un jeu de basket.

« Ils font ça depuis une heure ! » s'exclame alors Peyton.

« Ok, ok. Respire fort, Peyt. Nous sommes là maintenant. Je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus de ça. » articule Brooke assez fort afin qu'elle puisse entendre chaque mot.

« Bien car je serai devenu folle si j'avais dû supporter ça une minute de plus. » répond Peyton. Haley lui caresse la joue avant de se tourner vers les mecs.

« Bien, mecs et abruti ! » annonce Haley en jetant un regard désagréable à Nathan. « Jouons au poker ! » dit-elle excitée.

« Peur de perdre ton argent, hein ? » demande Nathan en se levant.

« Oh, je peux te retourner la question, looser. » répond Haley en sortant le thermos de son sac. Elle choisit alors son siège autour de la table. Les autres la suivent et prennent leur place.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » questionne Haley.

« Que le jeu commence ! » dit Peyton en distribuant les cartes.


	2. Chapitre 2 : parties de poker

**Chapitre 2 : parties de poker**

« Que le jeu commence ! » dit Peyton en distribuant les cartes.

« Il y a 5 dollars et j'en rajoute 5. » dit Nathan. Peyton et Jake ont déjà perdu tout leur argent et ont migré vers le canapé pour se concentrer sur leurs bouches respectives.

« Je me couche. » dit Lucas en envoyant ses cartes sur la table.

« Moi aussi. » réplique Brooke.

« Que veux-tu faire Hale ? Tu… »

« Ne m'appelle pas Hale. » répond sèchement Haley

« …peux te coucher, suivre, checker ou renchérir. » continue Nathan en ignorant les commentaires de Haley. Il sait qu'elle déteste quand les gens l'appelle Hale.

« Check. » déclare Haley en regardant ses cartes. 2 dollars.

Tim, qui est devenu le donneur depuis qu'il a perdu tout son argent, retourne la quatrième carte. Il y a donc 4 cartes sur la table. Haley regarde aux 3, 5, dame et roi sur la table.

« Je renchérie. » dit Nathan en jetant un tas de jetons au centre de la table. Haley le regarde soupçonneusement essayant de deviner s'il bluffe ou non. Haley sourit un petit peu en ajoutant la même somme au centre et fait un signe à Tim pour qu'il révèle la cinquième carte. Il la retourne.

Les yeux d'Haley scintillent quand elle voit un valet.

« Montre ton jeu. »

« Montre ton jeu. »

Nathan montre ses cartes, une paire de roi. Haley jette ses cartes sur la table avec un sourire.

« 3 valets et une dame. Supérieur loser. » répond-elle en ramassant le tas de jetons. Nathan lui lance un regard furieux. Il regarde ensuite son petit tas de jetons. Il sait qu'il doit faire quelque chose rapidement afin de ne pas perdre le peu de jetons qu'il lui reste.

Nathan remporte le pot le tour d'après avec seulement un valet. Haley s'est couchée rapidement et Brooke et Lucas n'ont pas réalisé qu'il bluffait. Haley le regarde alors furieusement en lui disant qu'elle ne le laisserai jamais gagner.

Brooke et Lucas perdirent tout leur argent durant les tours suivants. Il ne reste plus que Nathan et Haley autour de la table.

« Et une victoire ! » Haley annonce fièrement en ramassant les jetons. « Combien ça craint de perdre face à une fille ? » demande Haley en regardant Nathan.

« Oh, ça doit probablement craindre. Vraiment dommage qu'il n'y a plus de filles encore en jeu. » répond Nathan en l'insultant.

« Qu'il n'y ai, idiot. » corrige Haley.

« Vas tutorer quelqu'un, intello. »

« Je suis peut être une intello mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de problèmes en maths. Alors, penses-y quand tu ne pourras pas passer à l'université, crétin. »

« Oh, je ne vais pas rater. Crois moi. » répond-il avec le sourire.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demande une Haley ennuyée et inintéressée.

« Il a couché avec mademoiselle Roberts. » grimace Tim en battant les cartes. Haley regarde Nathan avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » répond-il fièrement.

« Chien de talus. » dit Haley en rangeant ses jetons.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. » sourit Nathan en arrangeant ses jetons aussi. Les deux se rendent compte qu'ils ont beaucoup de jetons en les comptant rapidement.

Ils jouèrent encore 10 minutes gagnant à tour de rôle. Brooke et Lucas rejoignirent Jake et Peyton sur le canapé quand ils eurent marre de regarder le jeu.

Haley jouait depuis plus de 2 heures. Son café était bu depuis bien longtemps et elle était plus qu'anxieuse de battre Nathan mais ils jouaient trop prudemment. Haley décide que le moment où elle a une bonne main, elle joue gros.

Quelques mains plus tard, Haley trouve enfin ce qu'elle attendait. Avec deux rois dans les mains et un troisième sur la table avec deux dames, elle décide d'appliquer sa stratégie. Elle ne peut pas mettre trop d'un coup pour ne pas effrayer Nathan. Elle doit jouer prudemment, enchérissant mais pas trop à la fois.

Après que les 2 dernières cartes sur la table soient retournées, Haley était prête pour son grand moment. Il y a maintenant les 5 cartes sur la table. Un roi, deux dames, un as et un six. Elle a deux rois dans les mains soit un full avec trois rois et deux dames.

« Que veux-tu faire, James ? » s'ennuie Nathan en jouant avec ses jetons. Haley le regarde voulant savourer son visage quand elle retournera ses cartes.

« Tapis. » dit-elle en poussant tous ses jetons au centre de la table.

Nathan laisse tomber les jetons qu'il tenait et la regarde avec sa bouche grande ouverte en choc. Brooke, Lucas, Jake et Peyton devinrent tous silencieux et regardèrent Haley.

« Wow. » dit simplement Tim.

Brooke, Peyton, Jake et Lucas s'essayèrent autour de la table à leur place originale. Nathan et Haley gardèrent leurs cartes sous la table en ne voulant pas les montrer à leurs amis. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur face ne révèle quelque chose à l'autre.

Nathan sait qu'il ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il pousse alors doucement ses jetons au centre aussi. Haley laisse paraître un petit sourire.

Pendant plus d'une minute, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre en ignorant leurs amis. Les deux essayant de détecter le moindre signe montrant que l'autre bluffe.

« Oh, c'est génial ! » dit Tim en rompant le silence. « C'est trop cool ! »

Ils savaient tous de quoi il parlait. Ce n'était plus simplement l'histoire de gagner l'argent. C'était à celui qui allait battre l'autre pour de bon. Dans un jeu où seuls Nathan et Haley restaient en les ayant battus, il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une simple partie de poker.

« Vous réalisez qu'il y a 400 dollars dans le pot. » dit Lucas en essayant de leur faire réaliser combien il y a en jeu.

Aucun des deux ne fait de bruit. Juste un petit hochement de tête sans rompre le contact visuel entre eux.

Nathan prend une grande inspiration et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de retourner ses cartes, Tim place ses mains dessus afin de le stopper.

« Quoi ? Tu vas juste les montrer maintenant ? »

« C'est ce que tu dois faire normalement, Tim. » s'énerve Nathan en rompant le contact visuel avec Haley.

« Non, ça ne doit pas être comme ça. » se peine Tim.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande finalement Haley en le regardant.

« Ca ne doit pas être comme ça ! C'est comme la plus grande partie de tous les temps. La plus grande compétition entre vous deux. »

« Et ? » continue Haley

« Vous avez besoin de pimenter ça ! Ajoutez quelque chose de plus au pari. »

« Comme quoi ? » demande Nathan.

« Soyez créatifs ! Par exemple, le perdant doit courir nu dans la cafétéria ou quelque chose d'aussi cool. » s'exclame Tim.

« Ouai, courir nu est _tellement_ cool » murmure Haley.

« Alors, tu as peur de perdre ? » réplique Nathan

« Non, je n'éprouve simplement aucune plaisir à te voir nu dans la cafétéria de mon lycée. »

« Alors, choisi quelque chose d'autre. » demande Tim.

« Plus d'argent. » suggère Brooke. Lucas lui lance un regard inquisiteur parce qu'elle encourage Tim.

« Quoi ? Je pense que ça pourrait être sympa. » dit-elle en souriant

« Nul. De plus, le gagnant récupère déjà 400 dollars. » réplique Nathan.

« Tu as peur, Nathalie ? » demande Haley en regardant Nathan.

« Nathalie ? » interroge Nathan.

« Depuis que tu agis comme une fille, je pense que je peux t'appeler comme une fille. »

« Oh ! Touché ! » dit Tim en rigolant pendant que Nathan fait de son mieux pour garder son calme.

« Et alors, au sujet de ce pari ? » demande Haley.

« Et si le perdant devait porter les livres de l'autre pendant une semaine ? » suggeste Lucas en changeant le sujet. Si ils devaient faire ça, il voulait faire en sorte que le pari soit le plus indolore possible pour les deux.

« Nul. » dit Haley.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Lucas essayant désespérément que les deux acceptent le choix facile afin qu'aucun des deux ne soit blessé. « Tu pourrai être l'esclave des livres pour la semaine. Ca ne serait pas cool ? » essaye Lucas.

« Ca y est ! Esclave ! Le perdant doit être l'esclave de l'autre à l'école pendant une semaine ! » s'exclame Tim

« Non, non, non. Je ne pensais pas à ça. » intervient Lucas.

« Es-tu sérieux ? » demande Haley à Tim. Pour une fois, cet idiot avait une bonne idée.

« Tu as peur ? » sourit Nathan.

« Rêve, Cathy. » se fâche Haley en continuant à l'appeler avec des prénoms de filles.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas accepter ? » demande Nathan. « Si tu es si sûre de gagner, tu ne voudrais pas me voir te porter les livres pendant une semaine ? » défie Nathan. Haley ne répond pas de suite.

« Poule mouillée. » complète Nathan. C'est trop pour Haley. Personne ne l'appelle poule mouillée.

« Pourquoi pas deux semaines ? » rétorque t-elle.

« Non, non, non ! Ne sois pas stupide. » essaye à nouveau Lucas, mais Haley et Nathan l'ignorent.

« Pourquoi juste au lycée ? Pourquoi ne pas être esclave 24h/24, 7 jours/7 ? » défie Nathan.

« Pour deux semaines ? » demande Haley en attendant l'accord de Nathan. « Marché conclu » dit-elle en tendant sa main par-dessus la table. Nathan lui serre la main avec un petit sourire.

Nathan prend sa chaîne en or qui est autour de son cou et la met au centre de la table. Haley enlève alors sa petite bague de son doigt et la dépose aussi au centre de la table sur tous les jetons.

Lucas gémit lourdement et frotte son front. C'est trop tard maintenant.

« Cette idée craint. Juste pour vous le dire. » annonce Lucas.

« C'était ton idée. » réplique Haley.

« Non ! Ce n'était pas mon idée ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu essayer de te stopper ? » demande Lucas.

« Non. » répondent Haley et Nathan en même temps.

« Bien, qu'est ce que cette histoire d'esclave inclut ? » demande Peyton.

« Quand il perdra, il sera mon cuisinier, mon domestique, mon chauffeur… ceci inclut la cuisine, le nettoyage, la lessive, les courses, etc… » liste Haley.

« Heu, juste pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. » commence Jake. « Vous acceptez tous les deux que celui qui perd ne perde pas seulement l'argent, mais accepte aussi d'être l'esclave de l'autre pour les deux prochaines semaines ? »

« Ouai » déclare Nathan.

« Oui » dit Haley en regardant l'horloge. « Il est 22h00. Deux semaines à partir du moment où l'on retourne les cartes. »

« Attendez ! Que ce passe t'il si le perdant refuse de le faire ? » demande Brooke.

« Ouai, Jessica. Quand tu aura perdu et que tu décidera d'être un lâche, que se passera t-il ? » nargue Haley.

« Je ne reviens jamais sur un pari. Tu m'as vu voler ce car scolaire au début de l'année passée, non ? »

« Oui, une autre preuve de ta stupidité. »

« Peut-être, mais aussi une preuve que je tiens mes promesses. » dit-il.

« Moi aussi. » déclare Haley.

« D'accord. Allons-y alors ! » dit Tim. « Pas de retour en arrière ! »

« Allons-y ! Haley, cartes ? » demande Tim. Haley sourit en tournant ses deux cartes. Tout le monde est ébahis quand ils virent ses cartes.

« Oh ! » crie Tim. « Full avec rois et dames ! »

« Voyons voir les tiennent. » dit Haley. Nathan regarde les cartes de Haley puis retourne lentement les siennes.

La salle entière devint silencieuse quand ils virent ses cartes. C'était quelque chose qu'aucun n'avait attendu, quelque chose qui choquait tout le monde. Quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais vu avant, juste entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet.

« Ca ne peut pas… » souffle Brooke.

« Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister… » dit doucement Peyton.

« Une suite royale. » chuchote Haley en regardant les cartes dévastée. Il a un valet et un dix de cœur. Ensemble avec la dame, le roi et l'as de cœur présents sur la table, il a une suite royale.

Nathan a regardé Haley tout le long et voir son visage passer de la confiance à l'horreur était quelque chose dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Sans mot, Nathan amène tous les jetons devant lui. Il prend sa chaîne en or et la fait passer dans la bague avant de la mettre autour du cou.

Haley regarde la bague, sa bague porte bonheur qui est maintenant autour du cou à Nathan. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalise ce qu'il vient juste de se passer.

« Oh, ça ne va pas ce passer comme ça ! » hurle Haley. Nathan la regarde avec un petit sourire au bout des lèvres.

« Oh si, crois moi. C'est presque meilleur qu'une douche chaude le matin. » répond Nathan. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'aime rien de plus que de prendre une longue douche bien chaude le matin. Il ne peut pas se réveiller sans ça, tout comme Haley ne peut pas se réveiller sans son café.

« C'est la chose la plus absurde ! »

« Trop dommage, loser. » dit-il en rigolant.

« Aargh ! » hurle Haley en s'avançant vers lui pour étrangler ce bâtard. Lucas l'attrape avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son frère.

« Haley. » essaye Lucas mais stoppe quand Haley se retourne dans ses bras et lui lance un regard plein d'animosité.

« Toi ! Tout ceci est de ta faute ! » lui hurle Haley en le frappant sur le bras.

« Quoi ? » demande Lucas en essayant de se soustraire aux attaques d'Haley.

« Tu m'as fait venir ici ! Tu m'as dit que ce ne serait pas affreux ! Tu m'as promis que je m'amuserai ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'amuser ? » continue Haley.

« Haley, calme toi s'il te plaît. »

« Oh, je ne vais pas me calmer. » dit-elle entre ses dents. « Et par-dessus tout, cette histoire d'esclave était ton idée. »

« Noooon, combien de fois vais-je devoir dire ça ? Porter les livres de l'autre était mon idée, mais pas cette histoire d'esclavage 24h/24, 7 jours/7. Ca vient de Tim ! » dit-il désespérément en pointant Tim. Haley se tourne alors vers Tim qui recule de quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Nathan.

« Bien, qui que ce soit qui ai eu cette idée, tu as accepté. » répond Nathan en jouant avec la bague autour de son cou. Haley est prête à lui arracher la chaîne et sa gorge avec.

« Je déteste devoir dire ça, mais il a raison. » Haley se retourne vers Peyton.

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est vrai ! Tu sais que je t'encourageais. » continue Peyton. « Mais le point est que tu as perdu, Haley. » Peyton la prend dans ses bras. « Et tu savais ce qu'il pouvait se passer et maintenant tu dois faire face aux conséquences » finit-elle.

Haley se tourne vers un Nathan tout sourire. Elle déglutit et utilise toute son énergie pour ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper.

« Bon, alors 2 semaines, hein ? »

« Yep. » répondit-il avec un sourire qui ne part pas de son visage.

« Bien, je le ferai. » dit-elle finalement.

« Génial. » termine Nathan. « Tu peux m'appeler Mr Scott ou monsieur à partir de maintenant. » complète t-il. Lucas s'empare immédiatement de Haley qui essaye d'attaquer à nouveau Nathan.

Soudainement, Brooke éclate de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » demande énervée Haley. Lucas la tenant toujours pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur Nathan.

Brooke continue à rire un moment avant de se tourner pour regarder Nathan et Haley en essuyant ses larmes. Ce que Brooke est prête à dire fait éclater de rire Tim, Haley s'effondre sur le sol et le sourire de Nathan disparaît.

« Vous réalisez que vous allez devoir vivre ensemble pendant les 2 prochaines semaines ? »


	3. Chapitre 3 : début difficile

_Mettez pleins de commentaires !!! Ca ne prend pas longtemps et c'est toujours agréable de savoir que des gens sont intéressés par cette fanfic._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : début difficile**

« Lucas, je ne peux pas croire que tu m'abandonnes ici. Tu es supposé être mon meilleur ami. » gémit Haley. C'est toujours dimanche soir et Lucas a réussi à assez calmer Haley pour partir. Jake, Peyton, Brooke et Tim sont partis depuis longtemps et seul Lucas est encore présent.

« Ca ira bien. Va simplement te coucher, passe une bonne nuit et je te verrai demain matin. » dit-il en serrant Haley dans ses bras.

« Ouai… » murmure t-elle en l'enlaçant.

« Bon, je vais y aller maintenant. Je te vois demain. » dit-il. « Bye Nate ! » crie t-il à son frère qui se fait un sandwich près du frigo.

« Bye » répond-il. « Je te voie à l'entraînement demain. »

« Ok. Bonne nuit ma belle. » souffle t-il avant de partir.

Haley regarde la porte se refermer en soupirant. Elle se retourne pour regarder Nathan et reste silencieuse quelques minutes.

« D'accord, voilà ce que l'on va faire. » commence Haley. Nathan se retourne pour la regarder curieusement. « Puisque l'on veut tous les deux que ces 2 semaines soit le moins pesantes que possible, on ne va pas se parler. Tu écriras sur un morceau de papier, si tu en es capable, ce que tu veux que je fasse. Le linge, l'aspirateur, la vaisselle, ce que tu veux. Mais pas de discussions ! » finit-elle.

Nathan hoche la tête et prend un crayon et du papier pour écrire quelque chose. Il tend le bloc note vers Haley qui l'attrape facilement.

« Suce-moi. » lit-elle à haute voix. Haley lance le bloc note aussi fort qu'elle peut contre Nathan qui rigole en l'esquivant facilement.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que ça va être, hein ? » dit-elle irritée. « Bien, si tu penses que je vais juste m'asseoir ici et te laisser me torturer, tu fais une grosse erreur. »

« Tu es celle qui a perdu. » lui fait remarquer Nathan.

« Oh, et je vais faire ma part du marché, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais souviens-toi, je ne suis pas seulement ton esclave, je suis aussi ta colocataire. Et quand je dis que je peux faire de ta vie un enfer, tu ferais mieux d'y croire. » dit-elle sérieusement.

« Vas-y » répond il sans ciller. « Et pendant que tu fais ça, nettoie la cuisine. Je vais me coucher. » il ajoute.

« Attend, où vais-je dormir ? » demande t-elle. Nathan se retourne vers le canapé.

« Tu plaisantes, non ? »

« Ben, il y a toujours mon lit … »

« Excellent. »

« …mais je vais y dormir. » finit Nathan avec un sourire.

« Le canapé est parfait. » dit Haley en commençant le nettoyage de la cuisine.

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

« J'ai besoin d'un oreiller et d'une couverture. »

« J'en ai pas en plus. » répond il sans être désolé.

« Quoi ? Tu délires. »

« Non. » dit il en souriant. « Oh, et j'attend que le petit déjeuner soit prêt demain matin à 7h30. »

Il voit le regard furieux d'Haley. « Et dans le cas où tu penses m'étouffer avec ton non existant oreiller, je ferme la porte de ma chambre à clé. » ajoute t-il avant de partir.

« Plus intelligent que ce que je pensais. » murmure Haley quand il fut parti.

Elle nettoya la cuisine aussi vite que possible. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait ni brosse à dents, ni pyjama ; rien. Haley soupira nerveusement avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle utilisa son bras comme oreiller et son manteau comme couverture.

Pas besoin de dire qu'Haley a très mal dormi cette nuit. Plus elle était éveillée, plus elle s'énervait. Aux alentours de 3h00 du matin, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas encore endormie, elle jura de prendre sa revanche sur Nathan. Elle prit alors son portable et mis l'alarme pour 6h30 qui était l'heure à laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller. Avec un malin sourire, elle glissa finalement dans un sommeil agité.

Haley se réveilla avec le son de son alarme à 6h30 le lundi matin. Pendant les merveilleuses premières secondes, elle ne se souvint pas des évènements de la veille mais, quand tout lui revint, elle gémit. Elle se souvint alors de son plan pour sa revanche et se leva du canapé avec un sourire vicieux.

Une heure plus tard, Nathan se réveilla au son de son réveil. Quand il entendit la voix distante de son frère, il se souvint immédiatement de tout ce qui c'était passé le jour d'avant.

« Tu as préparé mon petit déjeuner ? » demande Nathan en entrant dans la cuisine ? « Comment vas-tu Luke ? »

« Bien, je suis juste venu m'assurer que vous étiez tous les deux encore vivants. » dit-il en souriant.

Haley jette un coup d'œil à Nathan qui est seulement habillé en boxer et remarque qu'il est bien taillé, superbe même. Mais ce qui retient le plus son attention est le collier en or avec sa bague faisant office de pendentif.

« Est-ce que tu as à porté ça tout le temps ? » demande t-elle ennuyée.

« Le boxer ? Je ne porte jamais de slips mais… »

« Je parle du collier, abruti. » dit-elle irritée.

« Je le sais. Et oui, je dois le porter car je veux faire entrer dans ta petite tête que je te possède. Alors je vais le garder. » répond-il avant de commencer son petit déjeuner.

« Tu ne me possèdes pas ! » claque Haley.

« C'est comme ça, esclave. » dit-il sa bouche pleine de nourriture. Il commence à parler basket avec Lucas tout en mangeant.

Après avoir fini, il se retourne vers Haley qui regarde son sac d'école afin de s'assurer qu'elle a bien tous ses livres.

« Fais-moi le déjeuner pendant que je prend ma douche. Sandwichs au beurre de cacahouètes et confiture. Pas de croûtes. » dit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Haley sourit en faisant les sandwichs. Lucas se tourne pour regarder Haley.

« Alors, comment c'est passé… »

« Chut ! » coupe Haley en essayant d'écouter ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bain. Elle entend Nathan ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, la fermer, allumer la douche…

« 3…2…1… » compte Haley à rebours. Nathan hurle au moment où Haley allait dire zéro.

« Hales, qu'as tu fais ? » demande Lucas.

A ce moment Nathan coure dans la cuisine avec une serviette autour de la taille.

« Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude ! » crie t-il.

« Dommage. Je sais combien tu aimes ta longue et chaude douche du matin, Tiffany. » dit-elle souriante en faisant son déjeuner.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » hurle Nathan ignorant le fait qu'elle l'appelle encore avec des prénoms de filles.

« Rien, j'ai juste pris une douche. »

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

« 50 minutes. » dit-elle innocemment. Elle ne leva pas les yeux du déjeuner qu'elle prépare. Lucas grogna sachant qu'il allait devoir être témoin d'une énorme bagarre.

« Quoi ? » hurle Nathan. « Salope ! »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. » dit-elle imitant la voix de Nathan en reprenant les mots qu'il avait utilisés la veille quand elle l'avait appelé chien de talus. Haley finit de préparer le déjeuner et le mis dans un petit sac. Elle se retourne vers Nathan et lui lance un regard qui peut tuer en quelques secondes. _Si seulement_, pense t-elle.

« Je veux un satané oreiller et une couverture. » couine t-elle.

« Tu en es toujours à ça ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu es tellement une fille à papa ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas fille à papa ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, fille à papa. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas d'autres oreillers ou couvertures ! Et je ne compte pas en acheter. Surtout pour toi ! »

« Alors, dis au revoir aux douches chaudes. » dit-elle énervée. « Si je n'ai pas d'oreiller et une couverture, je ne peux pas dormir. Et quand je ne dormirai pas, je prendrai une longue douche, juste pour être sûre qu'il ne reste plus d'eau chaude pour toi. » Elle n'allait pas céder sur ce point. Et c'était sûr que Nathan ne voudrait rien lui acheter.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Et c'était à la hauteur de Lucas de débloquer cette situation.

« Nathan, pourquoi n'emmènerai-tu pas Haley chez elle après le lycée. Elle pourra prendre des vêtements propres, ses affaires d'école et ses propres oreiller et couverture. » suggeste Lucas. Nathan et Haley regardent Lucas avant de se regarder l'un l'autre.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça. » répond Haley.

« Ouai, comme tu veux. Ok. » marmonne t-il.

« Bien, crise résolue. » dit Lucas.

« Je reviens. » grommelle Nathan en allant se préparer pour le lycée sans sa douche du matin.

« Alors, comment ça se passe, Hales ? » demande Lucas.

« Bien… » dit-elle de mauvaise humeur. « Je déteste cuisiner, nettoyer et toutes ses choses. Je veux dire, je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. » pleurniche t-elle.

« Tout ira bien. Et ne dois-tu pas nettoyer toute ta maison quand tes parents ne sont pas là ? »

« Ouai mais ce n'est pas pareil ici. Je veux dire, chaque objet me rappelle Nathan et au lieu de les nettoyer, je veux les casser en morceaux. » dit Haley en faisant rire Lucas.

« Ce ne doit pas être si dur. C'est vraiment un type bien une fois que tu le connais. » répond Lucas en défendant son frère.

« Tu ferais mieux de me défendre auprès de lui plutôt que de le défendre. »

« Tu peux compter dessus, ma belle. » sourit Lucas. « Je dois chercher Brooke avant le lycée. Je te vois là-bas. » dit-il et part en disant au revoir aux deux.

Lucas était entrain de marcher vers sa voiture quand une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il sait comment Haley conduit et se demande s'il ne doit pas en parler à Nathan. _Non, elle ne peut pas être aussi folle pour accepter de conduire._

« Bon, tu veux probablement que je te conduise. » demande Haley alors qu'ils vont vers la Mustang de Nathan.

« Et bien, chauffeur était sur la liste… » dit-il en lui tendant ses clés. Haley les acceptent avec un sourire démoniaque.

10 minutes plus tard.

« Efface chauffeur de la liste ! Tu ne conduiras jamais plus ma voiture ! » hurle Nathan en sortant de la voiture et en saisissant les clés d'une Haley souriante.

« Oh, Ok. » dit-elle après avoir pris son sac sur le siège arrière et en marchant vers le lycée. Mais Nathan n'avait pas fini avec les hurlements. Il prit son sac et couru vers elle.

« Je veux dire, Jésus-christ ! Tu as conduit à contresens ! Et tu as conduit 25 kilomètres/heure au dessus de la limite de vitesse. Tu sais, ils ont des caméras ! » crie t-il.

Le sourire satisfait sur le visage d'Haley y reste pendant qu'elle se presse en direction des portes du lycée de Tree Hill. Elle les ouvre mais n'attend pas que Nathan soit là. Après être presque entré en collision avec les portes, Nathan les ouvre énervé et marche vers Haley.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu ne conduiras plus jamais ma voiture ? Oublie ça, tu ne toucheras plus jamais à ma voiture ! Mon dieu, essayais-tu de nous tuer ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. » dit-elle alors qu'elle remarque Brooke, Lucas, Jake et Peyton à leur casier.

« Hey, vous êtes tous les deux vivants ! » conclu Peyton en les embrassant. Jake s'aperçoit du visage énervé de Nathan.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Cette salope a essayé de me tuer ! »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » dit Lucas.

« Comme si ça me dérangeait. » se fâche Haley en jetant un mauvais regard à Nathan.

« Que veux-tu dire en disant qu'elle a essayé de te tuer ? » demande Brooke.

« Et ben, premièrement elle ne s'est pas arrêtée à un stop, ensuite elle a presque foncé sur un arrêt scolaire… »

« Attend, attend, attend. » coupe Lucas en se retournant vers Haley. « Tu as conduit ? »

« Ouai. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Haley, tu détestes conduire. Tu es nulle en conduite. »

« Tu me dis seulement ça maintenant ! » demande furieusement Nathan.

« Désolé, mec. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle veuille conduire. Elle ne l'a pas fait depuis qu'elle a son permis. Elle n'a même pas sa propre voiture. »

« Quelque chose dont je ne doute pas ! » dit-il en la regardant. Haley sourit en ouvrant son casier.

« Alors, vous allez chercher quelques affaires à Haley chez elle après le lycée ? » demande Lucas afin de changer de sujet.

« Ouai, j'apprécie ma douche chaude. » dit-il ennuyé. « Mais j'ai entraînement après les cours donc tu vas devoir attendre. » dit-il à Haley.

« Oui, j'ai tutorat de toute façon. »

« Sois au gymnase à 17h00. » dit-il en partant vers sa salle de cours.

« Attend, tu as math avec nous, non ? » Brooke demande à Nathan.

« Ouai ? »

« On est presque prêtes. Attend juste une minute et on y ira ensemble. »

« Et marcher avec le diable ? » dit-il en regardant Haley. « Non merci. » répondit-il en partant.

« Bye, Jamie. » hurle Haley après lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu as avec ses prénoms de filles ? » demande Jake.

« Juste une habitude. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu devrai vraiment être plus sympa avec lui. » Lucas dit à Haley quand Nathan fut loin.

« Comme il l'est ? S'il te plaît, Luke. » dit Haley en se retournant vers Brooke. « Tu es prête ? »

« Quelques…petites…secondes. » dit-elle en appliquant du gloss sur ses lèvres. « Prête ! Le merveilleux monde des maths est seulement cinq portes plus loin. »

« Bye, bébé. » Brooke hurle à Lucas avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe avec Haley. Elles prirent leur place au fond de la salle, comme toujours. Haley regarde méchamment Nathan qui est assis de l'autre coté de la salle au fond.

« Alors… » murmure Brooke en ouvrant son livre. « Comment sont les choses entre toi et Nathan ? » demande t-elle souriante en regardant furtivement un Nathan très énervé.

« N'étais-tu pas là ? Nous nous détestons. De plus, il n'y a pas de 'moi et Nathan'. » dit Haley. « Il fait de son mieux pour m'ignorer et je fais de mon mieux pour lui retourner sa faveur. »

« Tu sais, il y a une ligne très fine entre l'amour et … »

« Garde ça, Brooke. Nous avons cette même conversation chaque matin et chaque matin je te dis d'arrêter. » dit-elle. « La seule chose sur laquelle Mandy et moi sommes d'accord est notre haine mutuelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues de penser que nous allons nous mettre ensemble. Nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit. »

« Tu sais, les opposés s'attirent. »

« Et ensuite, ça les rend fous. » répond Haley.

« Faux. »

« Si tu le dis. » dit Haley. « Et, quelle est la phrase de la semaine ? » demande Haley en changeant de sujet.

« Oh, j'en ai une bonne. Tu es prête ? » Haley hoche sa tête avec enthousiasme. C'était devenu un rituel pour elles tous les lundi matin. Brooke disait une phrase 'les hommes sont comme' à Haley et elles rigolaient ensemble.

« Les hommes sont comme des places de parking. Elles sont soit prises, soit pour les handicapés. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : le premier jour

**Chapitre 4 : le premier jour**

« Je te le dis, Tim. Elle est soit folle, soit la pire des conductrices. Ou les deux. » dit Nathan essoufflé pendant qu'il court à coté de Tim. Il est presque 17h00 et ils ont bientôt fini l'entraînement.

Même s'il a été capable d'éviter de regarder ou de parler à Haley pendant les trois cours qu'ils ont partagés, il a eu une très mauvaise journée. Depuis qu'il n'a pas une sa douche matinale, Nathan a été de très mauvaise humeur, engueulant tout le monde pour la moindre chose. Son prof d'espagnol l'a collé quand il a remarqué que Nathan n'avait pas fait ses devoirs durant les 2 derniers mois. Après le repas il a eu des crampes d'estomac. Il a suspecté Haley. _Cette salope a probablement essayé de m'empoisonner_ à t-il pensé. Finalement, à l'entraînement Whitey a été mécontent de son attitude et a demandé à tous les joueurs de courir pendant 20 minutes.

Haley se dirige vers le gymnase une fois son tutorat fini. Elle ouvre la porte et remarque que les garçons courent pendant que les filles s'étirent.

« Haley ! » hurle Brooke en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

« Quoi de neuf, Hales ? »

« Rien de particulier. Juste le plus mauvais lundi de ma vie. » répond Haley.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demande Peyton. Haley la regarde comme si elle était folle.

« Mise à part ça. » dit-elle en regardant Nathan. « Crois-le ou non, vivre avec Nathan n'a pas été la pire partie de la journée. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Brooke. « Je sais que tu étais de mauvaise humeur ce matin. »

« Ouais, car je n'avais pas eu mon café. En cours de math, j'ai énervé Mlle Roberts. »

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? » demande Peyton.

« Rien. »

« Haley ? » continue Brooke.

« Bon je l'ai corrigé plusieurs fois. »

« Hales… »

« Mais seulement parce qu'elle nous apprenait des choses fausses. » dit Haley et regarde le sol en continuant avec une petite voix « Et je l'ai peut-être appelée 'mauvaise prof'. » murmure t-elle.

« Quoi ? Hales, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas ! Elle craint. » réplique Haley

« Ouai, demande à Nathan. » sourit Tim en marchant vers elles.

« N'es-tu pas censé courir ? » claque Haley.

« Fini. Nathan sera tien dans une minute. » dit-il avant de partir.

« Oh, quelle chance. » marmonne Haley sarcastiquement.

« Alors, tu as été collée ? » demande Peyton.

« Non, mais elle m'a envoyé voir Mr Hauser qui m'a dirigé vers Patti Lawrence. »

« La psy scolaire ? Comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Bien, le temps qu'elle comprenne que je n'ai pas de problèmes d'attitude, de parents alcooliques ou de petit copain abusif, c'était déjà l'heure de partir. Franchement, est ce qu'une personne ne peux pas avoir une mauvaise journée ! » demande t-elle énervée.

« Je suis désolée que ta journée ce soit mal passée. » s'excuse Peyton.

« Merci mais je n'ai pas encore fini. » répond elle. « Vous vous souvenez que je devais tutorer un nouvel élève ? »

« Ouai ? »

« Et bien, il semble que mon nouvel élève est la personne la plus idiote sur terre. Comment il a fait pour arriver en terminal est une chose que je ne comprend pas. »

« Tu n'aimes plus tutorer ? » demande Brooke.

« Oh, j'aime faire du tutorat. Mais par où dois-je commencer quand l'élève a un QI inférieur à celui de Forest Gump ? » s'exclame Haley.

« Qui est cet idiot ? » demande Brooke.

« Grégory Smith. Un des abrutis de sportif qui doit remonter ses notes. »

« Oui, je crois que je le connais. Il sort avec le groupe de basket. » dit Brooke en souriant.

« Bref, il m'a demandé si j'écrivais 'passion' avec un 'h'. »

« Tu rigole, non ? »

« Il pense que l'Europe est un petit pays. »

« Oh, mon dieu ! »

« Je suis tellement contente que ce soit fini pour aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment fatiguée. » dit Haley en fermant ses yeux.

« Et bien, vraiment dommage que tu doives faire du nettoyage ce soir. » annonce une voix familière derrière elles en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Haley pour la réveiller.

Haley, énervée, ouvre ses yeux et essaye de rendre le coup de pied mais il est déjà vers sa voiture. Haley grogne avant de marcher doucement vers lui.

« Alors, tu veux que je conduise ? »

« Vas te faire foutre. » grommelle t-il énervé en s'asseyant coté conducteur et en démarrant la voiture.

« Oreiller et couverture. » lui rappelle Haley.

« Alors, où habites-tu ? » demande t-il ennuyé.

Elle voulu le tuer quand elle vit la tête à Nathan quand il sut où elle vivait. Le chemin se déroula en silence. Arrivés, Nathan ne pris même pas la peine de sortir de sa voiture.

« Tu as 10 minu… » commence Nathan mais Haley a déjà fermé la porte de la voiture. Nathan sourit en mettant un CD d'Eminem et commence à l'écouter.

15 minutes plus tard, Haley revient avec une énorme valise et un sac marin.

« Seigneur, combien de merde peut avoir une personne ? » demande Nathan quand Haley mit son sac dans le coffre.

« Et bien considérant tes affaires et la façon dont tu vis dans ton appartement, je dirais approximativement… »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase. »

« Il y a intérêt qu'il y ai tes fichus oreiller et couverture ici. » dit Nathan en observant Haley déballer sa valise. Ils viennent juste d'arriver chez Nathan. Haley le regarde de travers et extrait l'oreiller et la couverture de son sac marin puis les dépose sur le canapé.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demande Nathan quand il voit Haley sortir quelque chose de sa valise.

« Mon bien le plus précieux. » dit Haley en y serrant dans ses bras. « Ma cafetière. » continue t-elle en l'apportant dans la cuisine avant de la brancher.

« Tu es folle. »

Le regard affectueux d'Haley se transforme en un froncement de sourcil quand elle se retourne vers Nathan.

« Si jamais tu ne ferais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule rayure sur cette beauté, je jure que je t'arrache tes couilles et que je te les fais manger. » dit Haley en protégeant l'appareil noir dans ses bras.

« Seulement si tu ne ruines pas mes douches du matin. »

« Bien, tu peux avoir ta douche du matin tant que j'ai mon café. »

« Marché conclu. »

« Marché conclu. » dit Haley en serrant la main de Nathan.

_Peut-être que ces deux semaines ne vont pas être si mauvaises que ça après tout_ pense Haley en souriant légèrement.

« Ok, je veux que tu passes l'aspirateur, fasses la vaisselle et achètes quelques courses. Oh, et puis pendant que tu y es, nettoie les toilettes. » dit Nathan avec un sourire satisfait.

_Ou alors exactement aussi mauvais que ce que je pensais._

« Ce sera tout ? »

« Pour le moment. » répond il en sautant sur les couvertures d'Haley déposées sur le canapé. Il prend la manette et commence à jouer à NBA Live. Haley se fâche en regardant à la pile d'assiettes et au sol sal.

Quatre heures plus tard, Haley annonce qu'elle a fini.

« Maintenant, vas acheter à manger. » dit Nathan sans même lever les yeux de la télé.

« Je ne paye pas. » réplique Haley. Nathan pause le jeu et regarde Haley.

« Oh si tu vas payer. Tu vis aussi ici. »

« Et la faute à qui ? » demande Haley ennuyée. Elle resterait chez elle si elle le pouvait.

« La tienne. Tu as perdu, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, mais je pourrais venir ici juste pour nettoyer et tout. Je pourrais dormir chez moi. »

« Mais, où serait le fun là dedans ? De plus, si jamais je veux que tu fasses la vaisselle au milieu de la nuit et que tu n'es pas là ? Comment pourrais-je te torturer si tu n'es pas là ? » demande t-il en lui tendant un billet de 20 dollars. « Je veux le ticket de caisse et la monnaie. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Il y a un magasin de l'autre coté de la rue. » dit Nathan en retournant son attention vers l'écran.

« Oui, je sais. » répond elle avant de partir.

Haley soupira énervée quand elle vit qu'il pleuvait. Elle se maudit quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un parapluie chez elle. Elle pensa à demander à Nathan mais décida de ne pas le faire.

Elle savourait d'être loin de Nathan, même si ce n'était qu'une simple excursion au magasin. Elle commença à courir de l'autre coté de la rue afin d'essayer de ne pas être trop mouillée. Elle arriva à sa destination trempée. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus fachée, si elle n'avait pas réalisée quelque chose. Un large sourire traversa son visage.

Nathan ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle devait acheter.

Avec son grand sourire, Haley prit un panier et se mit à réfléchir à toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait s'acheter pour elle avec 20 $.

« Cookies au chocolat, gâteau au chocolat, glace au chocolat … Quelque chose imchocolaté ? »

« Ce n'est pas un mot. » dit Haley. « Mais oui, il y a ça. » dit-elle en montrant les nouilles au fromage qu'elle a acheté.

« Bien. Je vis avec un enfant de 5 ans. » dit-il. « Alors tu as acheté 2 tablettes de chocolat, du lait chocolaté, de la glace au chocolat, des cookies au chocolat, 2 boites de nouilles et 500g de fromage. » demande Nathan. Haley est partie plus d'une heure et il est affamé.

« Oui. »

« Alors laisse moi résumer. Tu n'as acheté ni pizza, ni gâteaux apéritifs, ni coca, ni bière. Qu'est ce que je suis supposé manger ? » demande t-il énervé.

« Tes doigts ? » suggère Haley innocemment en mangeant une cuillérée de glace. « Comme si ça m'intéressait, Susan. » dit Haley en le regardant avant de retourner à sa glace. Nathan soupire profondément afin de se calmer. Haley sait exactement quels boutons appuyer pour l'énerver.

« Bien, soit une salope. Mais j'attends des nouilles au fromage dans 30 minutes. »

« Ou on peut juste commander quelque chose ou sortir. » propose Haley.

« Ou non. » dit Nathan avec son petit sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec sortir manger ? »

« Je n'aime pas. »

« Ou tu veux juste me torturer. »

« Nouilles au fromage, salope. Nouilles au fromage. »

« Comme tu veux. » dit-elle ennuyée avant de commencer à faire le dîner pour son colocataire et chef. Haley remarque qu'il est déjà 22h00 et maudit Nathan car elle n'avait pas eu de temps pour faire ses devoirs.

Elle prend ses livres et commence à faire ses maths en faisant le dîner. Haley se retourne pour le regarder en se demandant s'il avait fait ses devoirs. Si elle s'en inquiétait vraiment, elle lui demanderait.

« Le dîner est servi. » dit-elle sarcastiquement quand elle eut fini.

« Amènes-y ici. » dit-il depuis le canapé. Haley roule ses yeux en lui amenant son assiette. Nathan la prit sans un mot.

« De rien. » dit Haley énervée et elle retourne à la cuisine pour finir son dîner et ses devoirs.

Ils restèrent tous les deux en silence à chaque coin de la pièce pendant au moins une demi-heure. Haley faisait ses devoirs et Nathan était toujours entrain de jouer. Après quelques minutes de silence de plus, il se leva et amena son assiette vide à la cuisine.

« Trop de nouilles, pas assez de fromage. » commence t-il. Haley, déterminée à faire ses devoirs, ne dit rien.

« Fais-tu tes devoirs ? » demande Nathan.

« C'est ce qu'on dirait. »

« Bien, fais les miens aussi. » dit Nathan. Haley pose le stylo qu'elle tenait et se retourne vers lui.

« Tu rigoles, non ? »

« Non, je veux que tu fasses mes devoirs. »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas dire non ! »

« Regarde moi, Jill. » dit-elle en retournant à ses devoirs. »

« Le marché était… » commence Nathan dans une voix énervée mais est coupé par une Haley énervée.

« Le marché était la cuisine, le nettoyage, la lessive, les courses et la conduite. Aucune mention aux devoirs. »

« Mais je veux que tu fasses mes devoirs. »

« Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas sur la liste. Et même si ça y était, je ne le ferais pas. Je suis tutrice, pour l'amour de Dieu. Faire les devoirs de quelqu'un d'autre est contre tout ce que je crois. » dit-elle.

« Incroyable. » grommelle t-il.

« Tu vas juste devoir les faire par toi-même comme une personne normale. » réplique Haley en retournant à son livre de math. Nathan se fâche et retourne sur son canapé. Haley roule ses yeux contrariée.

« Trop bon pour faire ses propres devoirs. » murmure Haley nerveusement.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demande Nathan.

« Tu penses que tu es trop bon pour faire tes satanés devoirs, non ? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Nathan entre ses dents.

« J'ai tutoré des crétins comme toi durant les 3 dernières années. Je sais exactement de quoi je parle. »

« Oh, vraiment. » dit Nathan en se tournant sur le canapé pour la regarder.

« Oui, vraiment. Vous êtes tous des joueurs et pas seulement quand on parle de sport. Vous êtes présomptueux, arrogants mais vulnérables à l'intérieur. » considère Haley. Nathan est prêt à exploser de rire quand il l'entant dire 'vulnérable'. Mais Haley n'a pas fini.

« Vous avez tous un problème d'attitude et ça vous tue quand vous perdez face à quelqu'un. »

« Oh, maintenant tu te décris. » coupe Nathan mais Haley l'ignore.

« Vous pensez tous que vous êtes les meilleurs et que vous pouvez contrôler tout le monde. Mais le plus triste est qu'à la fin vous échouez et vous avez besoin de mon aide. »

« Oh, qui est tout haut et puissant maintenant ? Tu penses que tout le monde a besoin de toi ? Encore merci ! » répond Nathan en se levant. Haley ne sait rien de lui et rien ne l'énerve plus que le fait qu'Haley pense le connaître. Il marche jusqu'à l'autre coté du comptoir afin d'être opposé à Haley.

« La dernière chose que je pense est que tout le monde ai besoin de moi ! C'est plutôt le contraire. » dit-elle son visage s'abaissant. Elle reprend ses esprits rapidement, mais Nathan a eu le temps de le remarquer.

« T'es juste une tutrice. » défit Nathan en touchant un nerf.

« Peut-être. Mais être 'juste une tutrice' va me permettre d'aller dans une bonne université, peut-être même Stanford. Je vais avoir une bonne éducation et un bon travail qui durera plus longtemps que ta bourse scolaire de basketball. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si tu te blesses ? Que tu te brises le genou comme ton père ? Que tu ais un accident de voiture comme Luke ? Qu'est ce que tu feras alors ? » Haley s'arrête une seconde. « Tu n'as pas les notes pour aller à l'université alors tu finiras à travailler dans une concession automobile avec le diable lui-même. » finit Haley avec un regard furieux. Le visage de Nathan lui dit qu'elle a touché un nerf. Il ferme sa bouche et dégluti difficilement.

« Je m'en fous de ce que tout le monde peut penser. » répond Nathan. Il ne peut pas lui laisser le dernier mot.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une tutrice, James. » dit Nathan. « Tu ne seras jamais rien. On se souviendra de toi, si on se souvient, comme la meilleure amie à Lucas Scott. » Nathan voit le visage d'Haley se décomposer mais ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il entend encore la voix d'Haley dans sa tête lui dire qu'il est comme son père. C'est comme si ses mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche.

« Tu dis Stanford ? Luke a postulé à Duke, comme tu le sais. Stanford est à plus de 3000 km de Duke et Tree Hill. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? Tu n'auras plus Luke. Tu seras dans une école remplie d'intellos et tu ne seras plus la plus intelligente. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? » Haley l'écoute sans rien dire. Elle sait qu'il a raison même si ça la peine.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. » murmure Haley et cille des paupières afin de retenir les larmes qui se forment.

« Et tu ne sais rien de moi non plus. » Nathan dit tranquillement avec la gorge serrée. Il se retourne et marche vers le canapé afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir à quel point ses mots l'on affecté.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le cadeau de Dieu au monde

_Petit chapitre, mais je vous met le suivant dans quelques minutes._

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires !!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Le cadeau de Dieu au monde du basket**

Mardi fut passé pour la majorité en silence. Mise à part les regards fâchés et blessants et quelques commentaires, ils ont fait de leur mieux pour s'éviter. Quoiqu'ils aient vécus sous le même toit et aient partagé 3 classes, s'éviter était étonnamment facile. Nathan ne parlait que pour lui demander quelque chose et Haley lui répondait par un grognement. Ils étaient tous deux encore fâchés et blessés en raison des autres commentaires du lundi soir.

Le mardi soir Nathan avait un match à l'extérieur et, juste pour contrarier Haley, il lui a demandé qu'elle vienne aussi. Haley n'ayant pas de voiture et Nathan préférant couper son propre bras plutôt que de la laisser conduire sa voiture, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller avec l'équipe.

Whitey n'eut pas de problème tant qu'elle s'assoyait à l'avant, qu'elle ne dérangeait pas les joueurs et les laissait se concentrer sur le match à venir. « En outre, je te dois beaucoup pour tutorer ses crétins assez afin qu'ils puissent jouer. » lui avait-il dit. Il lui avait aussi demandé de prendre quelques notes durant le match, sachant les connaissances en math dont elle disposait.

Après la fin du match, ils retournèrent dans le car et commencèrent leur retour vers Tree Hill.

Haley était assise à l'avant du car notant des commentaires et finissant ses calculs et graphiques. Elle regarda à ses papiers avec satisfaction et leva la tête à la recherche de Whitey. Elle le vit assis à l'arrière du car.

Elle commença à faire son chemin en direction de Whitey essayant d'être nonchalante alors que la moitié de l'équipe la fixait. Apparemment ce n'était pas normal d'avoir quelqu'un autre que l'équipe et que le staff dans le car. Elle vit Whitey assis entre les frères Scott pendant qu'il écrivait quelque chose sur son tableau blanc.

« Mlle James, puis-je t'aider ? » demande Whitey lorsqu'elle arrive. Lucas et Nathan lèvent leur tête du tableau pour la regarder, comme tout le reste du car. Haley regarde autour d'elle inconfortablement se maudissant d'avoir pris le car avec le reste de l'équipe.

« Oui, hum, désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai les notes que vous m'aviez demandé. » murmure t-elle en lui donnant rapidement un classeur. Whitey regarde les papiers présents dans le classeur.

« La première page est un résumé des points, rebonds, lancers francs, etc. de tous les joueurs. Les 3 pages d'après sont différentes évaluations et les deux dernières sont des graphiques comparant les 2 équipes et aussi notre défense et notre attaque et leur habilité à s'adapter. » finit-elle comme si c'était la plus normale des choses. Whitey et tout le monde qui l'avait entendu la regardent avec leur bouche ouverte.

« Et tu as fait ça durant le match ? » demande Whitey.

« Et bien, je viens de finir mais j'ai fait le principal durant le match. » répond elle.

« Où étais-tu durant les 50 dernières années ? » lui demande t-il en choque.

« Hum, pas encore née ? » lui dit-elle confuse.

Whitey se retourne vers les frères Scott avec un regard furieux.

« Et pourquoi ne m'avez vu pas parler d'elle avant ? Prochain entraînement : sprints ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mlle James ou 'cadeau de Dieu au monde du basket' comme je vais commencer à t'appeler maintenant, voudrais-tu devenir notre manager pour le reste de la saison ? Nous pourrions employer quelqu'un comme toi pour le reste des matchs. »

« Pourrais-je avoir une dispense de sport ? » demande t-elle et il rit. « Non, je suis sérieuse. J'ai besoin d'une dispense. Je suis vraiment nulle en sport. »

« Marché conclu. » dit Whitey en lui tendant la main.

« Marché conclu. » répond elle en la serrant.

« Tu vas vraiment devenir utile, Mlle James. Je rêve de t'avoir connu lors de ton année de seconde. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je vais aller regarder ça de plus près. » dit-il en tenant le classeur. « Assieds-toi ici et apprend à connaître l'équipe. »

Haley s'assit sur le siège montré par Whitey et se tourne pour regarder Nathan avec un sourire satisfait.

« 'Cadeau de Dieu au monde du basket'. Que penses-tu de ça… A-t-il déjà parlé de toi comme ça, Sara ? » demande t-elle mais elle se retourne vers Lucas sans attendre la réponse de Nathan.

« Alors, bon match Luke. J'adore le petit truc que tu as fait à la fin. » Nathan roule ses yeux contrarié et va s'asseoir à coté de Tim pendant que Haley le regarde partir fixement avec un petit sourire.


	6. Chapitre 6 : mercredi

**Chapitre 6 : mercredi**

Haley James en avait officiellement marre.

Elle a dû annuler sa session de tutorat car elle a passé 2 heures au téléphone. Maintenant, pendant qu'elle faisait son chemin pour trouver la personne responsable afin de le tuer, elle se sentait humiliée, énervée et revancharde. Avec ses talons hauts bruyants, elle marchait dans les couloirs presque vides du lycée de Tree Hill. Les quelques personnes plongées dans leur casier les abandonnèrent pour rejoindre la salle de classe vide la plus proche sans même fermer les casiers de peur de s'attirer la foudre de Haley James.

Elle accéléra son allure et regarda le parking par la fenêtre. Sa voiture était toujours là avec celles du reste de l'équipe ; elle su alors qu'il n'avait pas encore finit l'entraînement. Elle grogna en ouvrant avec fureur les portes du gymnase. Elle s'arrêta en le découvrant vide. Elle tourna lentement sa tête pour regarder minutieusement le gymnase et remarqua quelques pompom girls ci et là mais aucun signe des joueurs.

Ou d'un joueur en particulier qui était sur le point de subir une longue, horrible et douloureuse mort.

Ses yeux de faucon scrutèrent la salle et stoppèrent sur la porte des vestiaires des garçons. Haley laissa apparaître un sourire démoniaque. Il était piégé. Avec des yeux rétrécis, elle traversa le terrain de basket, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la porte des vestiaires.

« Hey, Hales… »

« Pas maintenant Brooke. » claque Haley sans s'arrêter ni même la regarder.

Haley tire d'un coup sec sur la porte des vestiaires et la claque d'un coup sec derrière elle. Elle s'arrête quand tous les joueurs la regardent. Certains étaient entrain de se déshabiller, d'autres revenaient de la douche, et les derniers étaient nus comme le jour de leur naissance, la regardant en choc. Apparemment, il n'est pas normal d'avoir une fille ici. Qui l'aurait dit ? Vraiment.

« Scott ! » hurle Haley le cherchant furieusement en ignorant le reste de l'équipe.

« Oui ? » arrivent deux réponses du fond de la pièce.

Haley marche vers le bruit. Esquivant un Tim Smith nu comme un ver, elle s'arrête quand elle vit les deux frères Scott. Nathan est encore une fois torse nu, portant seulement un short de basket. Lucas porte un jeans et était entrain de mettre un tee-shirt. La tête de Lucas apparaît de son tee-shirt, il la regarde en choc.

« Haley ? » demande Lucas avec confusion. La tête de Nathan se tourna vers la furieuse Haley. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si enragée et il espère réellement ne pas la revoir dans cet état.

Quand elle entend son nom, elle commence à accélérer vers eux.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais… » commence Nathan dans une voix paniquée mais il stoppe en entendant le bruit d'un casier se fermer avec violence. A la surprise de Nathan, ce n'était pas son casier qui fut claqué, mais celui de son frère.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » hurla Haley en le poussant contre le mur. Nathan regarde Lucas avec pitié.

« Hales, qu'est ce que tu … » demande avec confusion Lucas, sa voix effrayée.

« Ne joue pas l'innocent ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout. » dit-il défensivement.

« As-tu parlé à ma sœur ? »

« Oh, ça. » répond inconfortablement Lucas en se poussant sur le coté pour s'éloigner d'elle. « Je ne l'ai pas appelé, elle m'a téléphoné. »

« Et tu lui as dit que je vivais avec lui ! » demande t-elle en pointant Nathan.

« Non ! » répond Lucas mais il ajoute avec une toute petite voix « Elle a dû deviner. » Même Nathan secoue sa tête, déçu des capacités de menteur de son frère.

« Non, vraiment ? » dit Haley dans un ton sarcastique. « Car Quinn m'a appelé après les cours et m'a donné des cours sur la sexualité et la vie avec les garçons. Elle pense à quitter son travail pour venir vivre avec moi ici. » continue furieusement Haley.

« Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé. » dit Lucas en frottant son bras où Haley l'avait frappé.

« As-tu une idée de ce que tu as fait ? » demande Haley en panique. « Sa relation avec mes parents est déjà mauvaise, mais tu viens de la rendre encore pire ! Tu sais ce qu'elle pense de leurs méthodes et compétences parentales et ça vient juste de dépasser les limites ! »

« Comment l'a pris ta mère quand tu lui as dit au sujet de Nathan ? »

« Comme prévu. Elle m'a dit d'utiliser une bombe au poivre si nécessaire. » répond elle avec un sourire même si elle est encore énervée contre lui. « Et de ne surtout pas le dire à Quinn car elle savait que ça la rendrait malade. » finit-elle la visage à nouveau fermé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Bien, Quinn va appeler maman et lui faire de la peine. Ensuite elle va m'appeler en me disant à quel point mes parents sont mauvais. Ensuite, quand j'aurais fini avec elle, maman va me téléphoner et pleurer et se plaindre de la cruauté de Quinn. Ensuite je vais devoir appeler maman pour lui dire que Quinn ne pensait pas cela et ensuite je vais appeler Quinn et lui dire de se calmer. Vois-tu le dessin là ? » finit Haley toujours énervée.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Je connais Quinn quand il s'agit de ta mère. »

« Oui, le prochain noël pourrait être une explosion. » dit sarcastiquement Haley.

« Ecoute, ma belle… » commence Lucas.

« Ne m'appelle pas 'ma belle' ! Comment vas-tu réparer ça ? »

« Je vais commencer en me mettant à genou pour te demander ton pardon. »

« Bon début. Et ? » demande Haley avec une voix moins fâchée.

« Ensuite je vais envoyer des fleurs à ta mère, l'appeler, m'excuser et lui expliquer qu'elle n'a rien à voir dans ce fiasco. »

« Elle va apprécier ça. » dit-elle dans une voix normale. « Mais quoi d'autre ? »

« Je vais t'emmener voir un film et dîner et payer pour tout. »

« Pour tout ? »

« Aussi pour les pop corn, sprite et M&M. »

« Même pour les Skittles ? »

« Même les Skittles. » Haley le regarde toujours un peu hésitante. Il sourit largement en pensant au meilleur moyen pour se faire pardonner.

« Et ensuite je vais jouer au minigolf avec toi et on pourra se faire une bataille de ballon à eau. » sourit Lucas. Nathan le regarde comme s'il est fou, mais Haley sourit.

« Pourrais-je en remplir quelques-uns des miens avec du lait, comme avant ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pardonné. » dit Haley avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant.

« Génial. » répond-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ! » Le trio se retourne pour voir un Whitey impatient.

« Rien Coach. J'avais juste besoin de hurler sur Lucas à propos de quelque chose. » déclare Haley innocemment. Etonnamment, Whitey sourit un petit peu.

« Puis-je te voir dans mon bureau Mlle James ? » Haley salut Lucas et suit Whitey dans son bureau.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir fait interruption dans le vestiaire des garçons comme ça. Ca ne se reproduira plus. » dit Haley en prenant place sur une chaise.

« Je ne pense pas que ça gène les garçons. Et c'est bien que tu ais le contrôle sur les frères Scott. »

« Bin, peut-être sur Lucas, mais je ne sais pas pour Nathan. »

« Tu as plus d'influence sur Nathan que ce que tu penses. »

« Oui, je suppose. C'est facile de l'énerver. » dit Haley avec un sourire.

« Pas seulement ça, Haley. Pas seulement ça. » reprit-il mystérieusement. Haley pense à lui demander des explications avant de se rétracter.

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu voulais arracher la tête de l'un de mes meilleurs joueurs ? » demande t-il. Haley sourit un peu au choix des mots employés par Whitey.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Bien. Tu sais, tes frères jouaient dans mon équipe avant. Et si je me souviens bien, tes sœurs étaient pompom girls. »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

« Alors, tu es presque de la famille. Et tu dois savoir que si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. »

« Merci, coach. J'apprécie. Brian et Chris tiennent énormément à vous et vous respectent. »

« Ce sont de bons garçons. » dit Whitey. « Rien d'autre qui te tracasses ? »

« Et bien pendant qu'on y est, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de devenir votre manager. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire de sport même si ma vie en dépendait et je dois passer la majorité de vos entraînements au centre de tutorat. Il me semble que je ne vous offre pas assez pour la dispense de sport. »

« La raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de devenir manager est le fait que je sais que si quelqu'un est capable de me donner des données scientifiques sur le match, c'est toi. Alors, peut-être que tu ne peux pas jouer le match, mais tu sais _comment_ jouer le match. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi sur le terrain, Haley. J'ai juste besoin de ta tête. Tu es très intelligente et tu devrai l'admettre. »

« Merci. »

« Mais je dois t'avouer qu'il y a une autre raison. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ta relation avec les frères Scott. Lucas a une haute estime de toi et te respecte. Et même si tu ne le crois pas, Nathan t'écoute. » dit Whitey et s'arrête une seconde.

« Sans même parler du reste de l'équipe. Tu en as tutoré une grande majorité et tu as déjà leur respect et leur gratitude. Mais c'est surtout ta relation avec les frères Scott. Ces deux déterminent si on gagnera le championnat d'Etats ou non. Bien sûr c'est un sport d'équipe, mais on sait à quel point l'équipe joue mal si l'un des deux n'est pas dans un bon jour. »

« Alors, vous voulez que je les maintienne dans la 'zone' ? Qu'ils gardent leur tête dans le match ? S'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas dans un mauvais jour ? » demande Haley un peu vexée.

« Non, rien de ça. Crois juste en eux et en l'équipe. » dit Whitey et il ajoute avec un petit sourire « Et donne moi les données de temps en temps. »

« Pas de problèmes, coach. » note Haley en se levant. « L'équipe est vraiment chanceuse de vous avoir comme coach. »

« Je fais juste mon travail. Maintenant, vas t'occuper de tes affaires. » dit-il. Haley fait un signe de la tête et quitte le bureau. Elle traverse le vestiaire en saluant quelques joueurs. Elle sort et se dirige vers la voiture de Nathan alors qu'il l'attend patiemment.

« Finalement. » marmonne t-il quand elle ouvre la porte et s'assoit.

« Désolée. » répond-elle sans une once de regret.

« Alors de quoi as-tu parlé avec Whitey ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires. »

« Bien, joue la salope. »

La même nuit, Haley fit un appel longue distance de 2 heures depuis le téléphone de Nathan à Quinn et à sa mère pour arranger les choses. Quinn a aussi demandé à parler avec Nathan afin de s'assurer qu'il savait à qui il avait à faire. Nathan l'écouta à contre cœur et râla sur Haley toute la nuit en lui disant à quel point sa sœur est folle.

Le jeudi se déroula quasiment de la même façon que le mardi : Haley et Nathan s'ignorant mais essayant toujours de contrarier l'autre.

Mais seulement 'quasiment'. Car le jeudi soir quelque chose se produit qui changea tout.


	7. Chapitre 7 : lap dance

_Un chapitre avec quelques passages chauds (mais pas assez pour être considérée 'M')... C'est juste pour prévenir les âmes (très) sensibles !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : lap dance**

« Home sweet home. » grommelle Haley sarcastiquement entrant dans l'appartement avec deux sacs remplis de courses.

Nathan était toujours affalé sur le canapé, dans la même position qu'il avait quand Haley est partie. Elle roula des yeux et commença à faire le dîner en faisant ses devoirs.

Après avoir fini la cuisine, mangé et s'être assurée d'avoir fait ses devoirs correctement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil tout autour de l'appartement. C'était immaculé. Elle a tellement fait de nettoyage ses derniers jours qu'elle doutait qu'il ne reste quelque chose à faire. Elle regarda avec ennuie Nathan qui était encore allongé sur le canapé en regardant la télé, les plats sales sur la table.

Haley savait qu'il fallait apprécier ce moment de silence et de paix entre elle et Nathan, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'était habituée à ses combats avec lui et, même si elle préférait se tirer une balle dans la jambe plutôt que de l'admettre, elle commençait à prendre plaisir à vivre avec Nathan.

Bien sûr, c'était un idiot et il l'a faisait bosser énormément, mais il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant de savoir que cette partie de sa vie était stable. Ses frères, sœurs et parents lui manquant. Surtout sa mère. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer pour l'université, comme Nathan lui a si gentiment fait remarquer quelques jours plus tôt, alors le fait qu'elle puisse compter sur la stabilité de sa relation avec Nathan lui donnait une indescriptible paix.

Mais naturellement, si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer dans les 10 prochaines minutes, elle aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de penser ça.

Haley se leva de son siège et alla dans le salon. Elle poussa les jambes de Nathan de la fin du canapé et s'y assit.

« Nathan… » gémit ennuyée Haley quand Nathan ne voulait pas changer de chaîne.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demande t-il sans enlever les yeux du match de basket diffusé sur l'écran devant lui.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse pendant que je suis là ? »

« Je m'en fous. » dit-il indifféremment.

« Alors, pourquoi suis-je là ? » Nathan tourne son regard vers elle.

« Tu as perdu le pari. »

«Oui, mais si tu n'as plus besoin de rien, je ferai aussi bien de rentrer chez moi. » essaye Haley.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Mais, quel est l'intérêt de m'avoir ici si je n'ai rien à faire ? »

« Pour te torturer, mon amour. » sourit-il. Haley lève ses mains en l'air de frustration et attrape la télécommande des mains de Nathan. Elle éteint la télé et le regarde en souriant.

« Oui, je peux aussi jouer à ce jeu de 'torture', mon amour. » dit-elle.

« Remets le match. » Nathan dit énervé.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Puisque je n'ai plus rien à faire et que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi… »

Nathan la regarde un moment puis son regard furieux se transforme en sourire.

« Bien, si tu veux faire quelque chose… »

« Et bin, je pensais plutôt rentrer chez moi mais… »

« … fais moi une lap dance. » finit Nathan.

La télécommande tombe des mains de Haley.

« Pardon ? »

« Fais moi une lap dance. »

« Quoi ! » hurle Haley en sautant du canapé.

« Une … lap … dance. » dit-il doucement et montre ses genoux avec ses mains en scrutant le visage de Haley avec un sourire. Haley ouvre sa bouche en choc, puis rétrécit ses yeux en dégoût avant de lui jeter un regard méchant.

« Quoi ? » siffle t-elle et croise ses bras en se tenant devant lui.

« Oui, je veux une lap dance. » repris Nathan.

« Ca ne faisait pas parti du marché. » dit Haley, la voix tremblante. Toutes se forces sont prises pour ne pas l'attaquer et le tuer tout de suite. « Comme je te l'ai dit lorsque tu m'as demandé de faire tes devoirs, ça ne fait pas parti du marché. Le marché concernait la cuisine, le nettoyage, … »

« Oh, ne fais pas ta coincée. Le marché consiste au fait que tu es mon esclave et que tu dois faire ce que je te demande. Et je te demande de me faire une lap dance. » dit Nathan, le sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

« Tu es sérieux, non ? » demande finalement Haley.

« Je ne plaisante jamais concernant les lap dances. » dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant quand il voit les joues d'Haley rougir de colère. Elle respire profondément par son nez plusieurs fois en maintenant sa bouche fermée.

Elle lève les mains en l'air, les paumes vers lui en continuant à parler lentement dans une voix tremblante et fâchée.

« Tu vois ces mains ? Elles sont petites, je sais, mais je te jure qu'elles vont t'étrangler si tu ne deviens pas sérieux. »

Nathan hausse ses sourcils en souriant. Ca l'émerveillait toujours de voir à quel point elle était différente de toutes les autres filles. Elle se moquait éperdument de ses résultats au basket ou de son allure athlétique. Il savait exactement quels boutons appuyer pour l'énerver et vice versa. Nathan adorait tellement les combats entre eux qu'il en commençait délibérément. Car plus ils se bataillaient, plus il adorait. Quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait jamais admettre à Haley. Ni admettre à lui-même.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » claque t-elle quand Nathan ne répond rien.

« Je t'imaginais juste sur mes genoux. » dit-il les yeux ne quittant jamais ses genoux. Pendant quelques secondes Haley s'imagine topless à cheval sur lui en ôtant le tee-shirt à Nathan et en l'embrassant farouchement.

Haley cligne ses yeux et sort de ses fantasmes. _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça !_ Elle rougit en essayant de se calmer.

« Tu imagines la même chose ? » demande Nathan en souriant. Haley le regarde, embarrassée qu'il soit capable de la lire si facilement. Elle essaye de proposer quelque chose immédiatement, mais l'image de Nathan torse nu était toujours dans son esprit.

« Dans tes rêves. » dit-elle maladroitement.

« Tu peux compter là-dessus. » réplique t-il avant d'éclater de rire quand il voit Haley rougir encore plus.

Haley aimerait que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour y disparaître. Nathan a le contrôle total de la situation et elle veut faire n'importe quoi pour le renverser. Elle pense alors à la personne qui aurait le plus confiance en elle-même dans cette situation.

_Que ferait Brooke ?_

Soudainement Haley regarde Nathan avec un petit sourire.

_Que ne ferait pas Brooke ?_

« As-tu déjà vu 'Sexe intentions' ? »

« Quoi ? Non. » dit-il. Le sourire de Haley ne passe pas quand elle allume la chaîne stéréo. La chanson 'Only you' de Ashanti, qu'elle a entendu plus tôt, commence à retentir des hauts parleurs.

« Parfait. » murmure t-elle et se rapproche si près de lui que ses jambes se retrouvent entre les genoux de Nathan. Il la regarde avec confusion sans réaliser ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu… » La voix de Nathan s'évapore dès que Haley commence à bouger ses hanches doucement. Il la regarde en choc et déglutit.

_Bon sang, elle va le faire. Respire Nathan, respire._

Haley continue de bouger au rythme de la musique sans jamais quitter ses yeux de ceux de Nathan. Elle se répète ce que Brooke lui a dit. _La confiance Haley, la confiance est tout ce dont tu as besoin_.

« Tu n'as pas à … Je ne pensais pas … Je plaisantais … » Tous les mots meurent dans la gorge de Nathan quand Haley commence à se tourner doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos soit face à lui.

Nathan ne peut s'arrêter de fixer son jeans serré et son parfait petit postérieur bougeant d'un coté à l'autre juste devant son visage. Il lui faut toute son énergie pour ne pas l'agripper, l'allonger sur le canapé, lui enlever tous ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour.

Nathan avale presque sa langue quand Haley commence à plier ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez proche pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Nathan. Elle continue le mouvement de ses hanches, pressant son postérieur sur lui. La respiration de Nathan commence à s'écourter et Haley augmente légèrement la pression avec un sourire.

Nathan ne peut plus se retenir, il a besoin de la toucher. Il place ses mains sous le haut d'Haley, sur son estomac. Le contact fait disparaître le sourire confiant de Haley. Elle peut sentir des picotements tout le long de son corps. Elle prend une respiration tremblante, ferme ses yeux et laisse sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule de Nathan. Il déglutit difficilement quand la tête d'Haley atteint son épaule. Le cou d'Haley semble être à quelques centimètres du visage de Nathan et il admire, incrédule, sa peau crémeuse tout en inhalant son parfum.

Ils bougent ensemble au rythme de la musique, Haley ondulant son postérieur et les mains de Nathan caressant son ventre et ses hanches. Haley ne sait pas ce qu'il se produit, mais elle passe de la diablesse confiante presque strip-teaseuse à une lycéenne idéaliste et romantique qui se perd dans les douces caresses et le regard attendrissant d'un magnifique homme. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement et elle réalise qu'elle commence à savourer les effleurements de Nathan un peu trop. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

_Reprends- toi Haley ! Soit une diablesse sexy et non une lycéenne timide. L'objectif est de le rendre torride et gêné, et pas autre chose._

Elle se hisse des genoux de Nathan juste assez pour se retourner et le chevaucher. Nathan la regarde en choc mais n'hésite pas à attraper ses hanches et la colle contre lui. Haley enroule son bras gauche fermement autour de son cou en se frottant contre lui. Sa main droite explore chaque muscle du bras et de l'épaule de Nathan avant de se déplacer vers son solide torse.

La tête de Nathan est entrain d'exploser. Elle n'est pas seulement entrain de se plaquer autant que possible contre lui mais ses mains lui font tourner la tête. Elles voyagent le long de son bras, de son épaule et maintenant elles massent son torse.

Haley ne peut s'empêcher de respirer profondément et rapidement quand elle sent ses muscles puissants sous ses mains. Elles les déplacent des épaules de Nathan à son buste de haut en bas. Les mains de Nathan découvrent le corps d'Haley autant que les mains d'Haley. Il déplace ses mains de son ventre et hanches pour les diriger vers ses fesses et ses cuisses. Le moment où ses mains trouvent son centre, elle laisse échapper un léger gémissement. Elle perd à nouveau le contrôle.

Elle essaye de se concentrer sur l'exploration des muscles de Nathan au lieu de trop apprécier la façon dont les caresses de Nathan l'embrasent. Heureusement pour son 'objectif', elle sent quelque chose sur les pectoraux de Nathan qui la sort de son merveilleux enivrement. C'est sa bague autour du collier de Nathan. Elle réalise alors qu'elle est pratiquement prête à faire l'amour avec son pire ennemi. Elle plisse les paupières deux fois et commence à paniquer.

Elle a besoin de s'échapper de cette situation mais plus important, elle a besoin de le faire sans s'embarrasser elle-même. Elle a besoin d'être au contrôle. _Souviens-toi des mots de Brooke. Sûre de soi … Etre sûre de soi …_ À ce moment, la chanson se finit et le silence s'installe.

Nathan est noyé sous ces caresses et n'arrive pas à remonter à la surface. Pas qu'il souhaite arrêter, mais il n'a cependant pas le choix quand la chanson s'arrête et qu'ils restent en silence. Haley se lève et regarde les cuisses de Nathan pour voir la preuve physique de l'effet qu'elle vient de lui procurer.

« Couché garçon. »

Haley lui sourit en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sembler embarrassée. Elle attrape la télécommande et allume la télé en ignorant la chaîne stéréo qui est toujours en marche. Nathan ouvre sa bouche en choc, puis baisse les yeux embarrassé et la regarde frustré.

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non. » dit-elle en souriant. Elle est redevenue la Haley qu'elle était avant cette chanson. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit encore et encore pour s'en convaincre.

« N'essaye même pas de me dire que tu n'as pas autant apprécié que moi. Tu gémissais si fort à la fin que je pense que les voisins t'ont entendue. » dit-il. L'espace d'un instant, Haley rougit d'embarras avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits.

« Oh, mais j'ai savouré ça. » Haley surprit Nathan.

« Tu penses que je suis hot ! » dit triomphalement Nathan.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne l'étais pas. » répond Haley en le surprenant encore plus. « Mais ne te flattes pas trop. Ce n'était que du désir sexuel. »

« Et bien, si tu ressens à nouveau du désir sexuel, tu sais où je dors. » continu Nathan en souriant. Haley regarde Nathan qui est encore assis à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle lui donne un autre sourire sexy avant de ramper sur lui lentement. Elle le chevauche à nouveau, place ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Nathan pour toucher ses solides muscles et un souffle d'air chaud atteint le cou du basketteur. Elle se retire aussi vite que la première fois.

« Bon à savoir. » dit-elle innocemment.

« Allumeuse ! »

« Hé, tu es celui qui voulait une lap dance alors blâmes-toi. »

« Mais … tu … je … Vas nettoyer ces satanées toilettes ! » dit-il énervé. Haley rigole un moment en marchant vers la salle de bain.

« Ca valait quand même le coup ! » hurle t-elle avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.


	8. Chapitre 8 : vendredi

**Chapitre 8 : vendredi**

C'est finalement vendredi matin et malheureusement pour les deux, Haley est de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur.

Depuis le petit incident de la lap dance de la veille, les choses ont été inconfortables entre les deux. Haley ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de fantasmer sur le torse et le doux corps de Nathan sous le sien et Nathan n'arrivait pas à enlever les sensations du corps de Haley contre lui et de ses petites mains partout sur son corps.

Alors, pour éviter les moments embarrassants, ils redevinrent brusques et sarcastiques.

« Comment as-tu dormi, fille à papa ? » demande Nathan énervé en allant dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire pendant que Haley préparait les déjeuners. Haley le maudit quand elle le vit à nouveau torse nu et elle fait de son mieux pour ignorer le fait qu'il est extrêmement attirant et se concentre alors pour lui lancer un regard sombre car il porte toujours sa bague autour du cou.

« J'ai mes règles et je peux légalement te tuer. Alors tais-toi. » claque Haley. Elle a mal au ventre et n'a besoin d'aucune connerie de Nathan.

« Beurk. » dit Nathan en dégoût. « Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça. » continue t-il en préparant ses affaires de basket. « As-tu lavé ma tenue ? »

« Ouai, tes dégoûtants-avant, propres-maintenant vêtements sèchent dans la salle de bain. Tu devrais probablement réussir à les récupérer à moins que je ne surestime encore ton QI ? » demande t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Seigneur, qu'est ce que t'as pris pour le petit déjeuner ? Un bol de céréales pour salope ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore bu mon café du matin, Molly. Ne me fais pas te tuer. En plus, je viens juste de laver le sol. Je détesterai le voir plein de sang si tôt dans la matinée. » répond-elle sans lever les yeux des déjeuners qu'elle prépare.

Nathan est fâché et va récupérer ses vêtements. Il revient un moment après avec quelque chose de plus intéressant que son uniforme.

« Et bien dis donc, on dirait que mes vêtements 'dégoûtants' ne sont pas les seules choses que tu ais lavé. » dit-il. La tête d'Haley se tourne brusquement pour le voir regarder, avec beaucoup d'intérêt, son soutien-gorge noir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demante t-elle énervée sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

« Noir. Victoria's Secret. Collection très sexy. Très hot. » conclut-il en inspectant le soutien-gorge noir avec grande attention. « 95B. Je savais bien que tu faisais plus que du A. » réplique t-il en regardant la poitrine d'Haley.

« Donne le moi. » marmonne Haley en l'arrachant de ses mains.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si … Aïe ! » hurle t-il quand Haley le frappe au visage avec son soutien-gorge.

« Alors quoi ? » demande t-elle en tenant son soutien-gorge en l'air, prête à le frapper à nouveau.

« Tellement violente ! Seigneur. » répond il énervé en frottant sa joue faisant illusion d'avoir peur. Haley sourit béatement et dissimule son soutien-gorge sous le reste de ses vêtements avant de finir les déjeuners.

« Beurre de cacahuète et confiture ? » demande t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Ouai. »

« Tu es tellement prévisible. » se chagrine t-elle.

« Fais simplement ces satanés sandwichs. » dit Nathan sans la regarder en déposant ses affaires dans son sac de basket, son dos face à elle. « Mlle corsage noir. » ajoute t-il en souriant et se baisse rapidement afin d'éviter le journal que vient de lui lancer Haley. Ca le rate de quelques centimètres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

« Je te jure que je veux le tuer à chaque fois qu'il ouvre sa bouche. » dit Haley. Elle marche avec Lucas en direction de la cafétéria.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais. »

« Pas si mauvais ? Pas si mauvais ! Il a été tellement méchant avec moi lundi. Il m'a dit en gros que je ne pourrai jamais être aussi bonne que lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. » réplique Lucas. « Mais tu as raison, il ne devrait pas être méchant avec toi. » dit Lucas en souriant un peu.

« Mais pour sa défense, tu a été très méchante avec lui aussi. » Haley s'arrête et prend une profonde respiration pour s'éviter d'hurler.

« Luke, je comprend que vous êtes frères et tout, mais je suis ta meilleure amie depuis 10 ans. » signale t-elle. « Ce serait sympa d'y penser et de me soutenir un peu. » Elle jette son déjeuner dans la poubelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Lucas.

« Je n'ai plus faim. » répond-elle en partant.

« Haley ! » hurle t-il après elle mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Nathan arrive près de Lucas.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit si enragée ? » demande t-il « Il faut que tu m'y apprennes ! » sourit-il.

« Oh, ta gueule, Nathan. » claque Lucas et il marche vers leur table habituelle.

« OK, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? Brooke ne t'a rien fait cette nuit ? » demande Nathan en s'asseyant face à Lucas.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça. » murmure Lucas. Il tousse, se tourne vers Nathan et soupire. « C'est Haley. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demande t-il.

« Elle pense que je suis de ton coté dans toute cette histoire. »

« Ce qui est intelligent. » sourit Nathan.

« Elle est ma meilleure amie, Nate ! Elle me connaît mieux que n'importe qui et elle a toujours été présente pour moi. » dit Lucas.

« Ouai, je comprend. » indique Nathan. « Mais n'oublies pas que le sang est plus épais que l'eau, ou je sais pas trop quoi. » dit-il sans être sûr de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« C'est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux. » réplique Lucas. « Essaye simplement d'être plus agréable avec elle. C'est vraiment une fille sympa. »

« Je trouve difficile de regarder outre le diable qui est en elle. »

« Essaye simplement d'être plus agréable. » supplie Lucas.

« Ca ne va pas arriver, Lucas. Elle est la plus grande salope autour de moi. »

« Et d'après elle, tu es le plus grand abruti autour d'elle. »

« Hey, si elle était agréable, je le serai. »

« Tu dois juste faire le premier pas, Nate. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande t-il.

« Parce que tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine. » dit Lucas. L'égo de Nathan l'empêche de dire qu'elle l'a peiné aussi.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre. » conclu Nathan avant de manger son sandwich.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour…

« Quoi de neuf, tutor girl ? » demande Brooke quand Haley arriva au gymnase. Il est 17h00 et l'entraînement des pompom girls et des basketteurs est presque fini. Brooke et Peyton s'étirent près des gradins.

« Rien, je viens juste de finir un autre cours barbant de tutorat. » dit Haley en se référant à son élève. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : tutorer le sportif retardé ou attendre l'abruti. » complète t-elle en désignant Nathan alors qu'elle s'assoit sur les gradins.

« Whitey ne te veut pas aux entraînements ? » demande Peyton.

« Si, mais pas quand j'ai tutorat. Il veut que je sois présente chaque jour de la semaine prochaine quand les phases finales commenceront. »

« Quoi de neuf sur Forrest Gump ? »

« Je l'ai échangé pour 'le pécheur à la transpiration abondante' de Laura. »

« Celui qui a un mulet ? »

« Celui-là même. Gros problèmes en anglais. La bonne nouvelle est que je ne dois commencer avec lui que dans 3 semaines. Merci seigneur. »

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ce soir ? » demande Brooke en changeant de sujet.

« Aucune idée. » dit Haley. « Nettoyage, lessive, vaisselle …ce qu'il me demande. » répond Haley en regardant Nathan et soupire « Je te promets que j'ai déjà passé l'aspirateur 4 fois cette semaine. » A ce moment, Lucas et Nathan arrivent vers elles.

« Salut, chéri. » dit Lucas avant d'embrasser Brooke. Il se tourne ensuite vers Nathan et le regarde en pointant Haley du regard. Quand Nathan ne comprend pas, Lucas lui donne un léger coup de coude et se racle la gorge.

« Oh, ouai. » dit Nathan et il se retourne vers Haley. « Luke et moi allons jouer au basket avec les mecs ce soir alors tu peux avoir ta soirée de libre. » Haley le regarde avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? Hum, merci. » répond-elle.

« Pas de problème. J'attends quand même mon petit déjeuner à 10h00 demain matin. » prévient-il en partant avec Lucas pour récupérer ses affaires.

« Au moins, tu as ta soirée de libre. » résume Peyton.

« Ce qui est parfait ! » commence Brooke toute excitée. « Car on va à une fête ce soir ! »

« Quoi ? » demande Haley.

« Oui, juste entre filles ! On va s'éclater ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Brooke ? » questionne Peyton.

« Et bien, il y a une fête dans cette communauté sur le campus. On va y aller et assurer. »

« Je ne sais pas, Brooke. » commence Haley. « Je veux dire, c'est ma seule soirée libre loin de lui. »

« Ce qui devrait être une raison suffisante pour faire la fête et y aller ! » Peyton et Haley se regardent, réalisant qu'elles n'ont pas vraiment le choix quand Brooke a quelque chose en tête.

« D'accord, allons-y. » dit finalement Haley et Peyton bouge la tête en accord. Brooke applaudit avec enthousiasme.

« Ca va être trop génial ! » Brooke se tourne vers Peyton et continue. « Peyton, je choisis tes vêtements pour ce soir. Et ça ne sera pas un des ces vêtements gothiques que tu portes actuellement. » Elle se retourne ensuite vers Haley.

« Et Haley, je m'occupe de tes cheveux. » Elle s'arrête un instant avant de reprendre. « Et de ton maquillage, et je choisis ta tenue. Je m'occupe de tout ! »

« Hey ! Je ne peux pas être si mal que ça ! »

« Bien sûr que non, chérie. Tes cheveux le sont. »

Haley la frappe légèrement mais Brooke l'ignore.

« Mais n'ai pas peur, Brooke est là. » dit Brooke avec une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux. « Oui, ce soir sera génial. Ce soir sera exceptionnel. » continue t-elle lentement en frottant ses mains ensemble tout en regardant derrière les filles.

« Tu sais que tu commences à ressembler à une psychopathe ? » demande Haley en étudiant son visage prudemment.

« Ca me dérange pas. » claque t-elle en sortant de sa stupeur. « P. Sawyer, prend ton top léopard et ce jeans moulant que je t'ai acheté et sois prête à 18h00. » Elle se retourne pour regarder Haley.

« Mais.. » commence Peyton mais Brooke continue ses explications.

« Et tutor girl ! P. Sawyer et moi serons chez Nathan vers 18h15. On se préparera là-bas. »

« Compris, madame. » dit Haley avec une voix grave en saluant Brooke.

* * *

« Alors, à quelle heure pars-tu ? » demande Haley à Nathan. Les cours étaient finis et ils marchaient en direction de l'appartement de Nathan.

« Pourquoi ? T'essayes de te débarrasser de moi ? »

« Je compte simplement les minutes qui me séparent de ma soirée de libre. » grommelle t-elle.

Nathan est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il voit une personne se tenant devant son appartement, penchée sur sa porte. Nathan souffle fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, papa ? » demande t-il énervé.

Haley regarde Dan et fronce des sourcils quand elle le voit la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Haley essaye de paraître autant confiante que possible mais l'intense regard de Dan lui donne la chair de poule.

« Je pensais juste passer afin de m'assurer que tu es prêt pour le match. Je dois dire, fils, que je suis très déçu. Avoir du sexe quelques jours seulement avant un match ? Tu dois être capable de te donner à 110 au match. Laisse tomber cette fille. » dit-il en regardant Haley. Elle roule des yeux et souffle contrariée.

« Nous ne faisons pas l'amour, papa. » dit Nathan en s'avançant devant Haley pour la protéger. Sûr, il n'est pas en bons termes avec elle, mais elle ne mérite pas la colère de Dan.

« Dan Scott. Le père de Nathan. » dit Dan en tendant sa main à Haley tout en la fixant.

« Oui, je sais. » répond Haley en lui serrant la main.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demande t-il intéressé. « Et pourquoi ça ? » sourit-il. Nathan regarde son père avec colère et dégoût. _Comment ose t-il flirter avec elle ?_

« Et bien, premièrement je suis la meilleure amie de votre fils. » dit-elle avec un charmant sourire.

« Nathan, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'elle ? »

« Au fait, je veux dire de votre autre fils. » complète t-elle avec douceur. Le visage de Dan tombe quand il entend ça. « Et deuxièmement, je travaille aussi au Karen's café. » finit Haley toujours en souriant. Dan se recule et la regarde dégoûté.

« Papa, je te présente Haley James. » dit avec fierté Nathan quand il vit Dan se reculer. _Encore un peu et il est en bas des escaliers._

« Depuis quand t'encanailles-tu, fils ? » demande Dan à Nathan. Nathan le regarde furieusement alors que Haley sourit narquoisement. Elle n'a plus une seule once de regret de lui avoir dit ça maintenant.

« Pas que ce soit tes affaires mais Haley n'est pas ma petite amie, elle est temporairement ma colocataire. » s'énerve Nathan.

« Fils, si tu as tellement besoin d'argent que tu ne peux même plus payer tes factures, rentre à la maison ! »

« Papa, je vais très bien. » s'énerve Nathan. « Maintenant, si c'est tout… »

« Rentre à la maison, Nathan. Tu perds ton temps à jouer les hommes de maison avec cette 'ordure'. Quand réaliseras-tu que je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi ? »

« Le meilleur pour moi est que tu sortes de ma vie. Pour de bon. Dégage. » dit Nathan.

« Bien, je te verrai au match. Ta condition physique merde. Tu ferais mieux de l'améliorer. »

« Ma condition physique est bonne. Dégage. » dit Nathan avec un peu plus de force et ouvre son appartement pour y entrer.

« Tu es entrain de ruiner ta vie ! » hurle Dan avant que Nathan ne soupire et n'entre dans son appartement.

Haley le suit mais avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourne pour regarder Dan une dernière fois.

« Que veux-tu ? » demande t-il méchamment.

« Vous savez, vous devriez être plus gentil avec votre fils, Mr Scott. C'est lui qui choisira votre maison de retraite. » dit Haley en souriant et claque la porte à son visage.

Haley se retourne après avoir claqué la porte, heureuse d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Elle va dans la cuisine et commence à faire ses devoirs. Nathan la regarde un long moment avant de la rejoindre.

« Merci. » dit-il avec sincérité.

« De rien. » répond Haley avec un sourire.

« Je suis désolé qu'il t'ai appelée 'ordure'. »

« Je suis désolée que ton père soit un abruti. »

Ils se regardent l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes en souriant mais ils clignent des yeux et retournent à la réalité.

« J'ai faim, prépare moi le dîner. » dit Nathan en essayant de parler d'un ton sec mais il rate lamentablement.

« Oui, tant que tu ne me parles pas » réplique Haley sur le même ton.


	9. Chapitre 9 : début de soirée

**Chapitre 9 : début de soirée.**

« Tu fais trop femme fatale ! »

« Si mes bottes pouvaient parler, elles hurleraient 'saute-moi maintenant'. »

« Et tu te plains parce que… ? »

« Tu es incroyable. » sourit Haley.

« Tu peux à peine voir ces chaussures. » Brooke essaye de se justifier. _Pourquoi la fille devant moi refuse d'être sexy_.

« Elles s'arrêtent à la moitié des cuisses ! »

« Mais tu portes ce jeans pour en couvrir une grande partie. »

« Ouai, un jeans qui est deux tailles trop petit. »

Haley, Peyton et Brooke sont entrain de se préparer chez Nathan. Haley regarde ses vêtements : un jeans si serré qu'elle peut à peine s'asseoir, un top noir vraiment décolleté et des bottes noires montant très haut.

« Et tu peux pratiquement voir mon soutien-gorge. » dit Haley en essayant d'arranger son haut pour le couvrir. « Peyton, j'ai besoin de ton honnête opinion. Est-ce que ce haut fait trop aguicheuse ? » demande Haley en se tournant vers Peyton. Mais Brooke répond en premier.

« Chérie, il n'y a rien de trop aguichant au sujet de ce haut. »

« N'as-tu pas dit que Lucas essayait de le cacher ? »

« Comme si je ne pouvais pas le retrouver. Je veux dire, le cacher derrière le frigo ? Amateur. » marmonne Brooke puis elle se tourne vers une Haley impatiente. « Oui, ce qui signifie que je ne l'ai encore jamais porté. Il est neuf ! »

« Peyton, honnête opinion. Est-ce que je ressemble à une allumeuse ? » demande Haley en regardant Peyton. Cette dernière pose les mains sur les épaules d'Haley et la regarde.

« Haley chérie, je porte un haut aux motifs léopard que j'ai porté seulement pour Jake, mon petit ami, même pas deux mais seulement une seule fois et j'étais totalement ivre. Sans mentionner le fait que c'est supposé être un sous-vêtement et non être montré à tout le monde. Crois-moi, tu ne ressembles pas à une allumeuse. » répond Peyton avant de se tourner vers Brooke. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'ais obligée à porter ça ! »

« Et bien, regardez mon haut ! » dit Brooke. « Vous pouvez voir la moitié de mon soutien-gorge et vous ne m'entendez pas me plaindre. »

« Mais… » commence Haley.

« De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? » Nous sommes 3 filles très hot à la fleur de l'âge ! Nous sommes supposées être hot ! Nous sommes supposées nous amuser ! Dans dix ans, nous serons toutes mariées avec trois enfants, nous aurons des rides et des seins pendants. » Haley et Peyton éclatent de rire.

« Ok, tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu ? » demande Haley en rigolant.

« Seulement deux enfants ? » tente Brooke.

« Tu es incroyable. » sourit Peyton.

« Oui, je n'arrête pas d'entendre ça. » dit Brooke. « Allez, courage maintenant ! Nous sommes toutes très hot ! »

« Je ne sais pas… » murmure Peyton en couvrant son décolleté avec ses mains.

« La ferme P.Sawyer. On a besoin de l'avis d'un homme. » dit Brooke. « Où est Nathan ? »

« Il a dit quelque chose au sujet de faire de la muscu ou un truc comme ça, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire attention à lui. » répond Haley.

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Nathan entre portant ses habits de basket et tenant un ballon. Il s'arrête net quand il voit les 3 filles devant lui, portant leurs habits de soirée.

Ses yeux se stoppent sur Haley et il l'admire un moment. Il essaye de se reprendre et dit quelque chose mais c'est comme si sa bouche ne bouge pas. Il se force finalement à parler.

« Je te donne une soirée de libre et tu transformes mon appartement en Moulin Rouge ? » demande t-il en regardant Haley.

« Arrête de pleurnicher, Chloé. » s'énerve Haley.

Nathan n'a jamais vu Haley porter autant de maquillage et des vêtements révélant autant de choses. Avant que tous les détails qu'il se souvient d'elle lui faisant une lap dance n'envahissent son esprit à nouveau, il détourne rapidement ses yeux de son corps et se dirige vers la cuisine afin de prendre un coca dans son frigo.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà appelés par votre vrai prénom ? » demande Brooke à Nathan et Haley.

« Non, juste des prénoms de filles. Ou s'il ne joue pas l'abruti, par son nom de famille. » répond Haley avant de réfléchir « Ce qui n'arrive jamais, donc juste par des prénoms de filles. »

« Et elle est en général 'salope'. » conclut Nathan.

« Ok… » dit Brooke en voulant changer de sujet. « Alors, tu es d'accord pour dire que nous sommes sexy ? » demande t-elle.

« Et bien, plutôt que vous ressembler à des put… » commence t-il mais est coupé par une calme et douce Brooke.

« Cher Nathan, tu ferais mieux de choisir tes mots avec beaucoup d'attention. Nous sommes trois. Nous pouvons te griffer à mort. » Peyton griffe en l'air et rugit à l'encontre de Nathan. Nathan les regarde en déglutissant.

« Vous êtes toutes très belles. » dit-il et prend rapidement une gorgée de coca.

« Intelligent comme garçon. » sourit Brooke. « Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu devais jouer au basket avec Lucas ? »

« On rentre à l'instant du gymnase et il avait besoin de passer chez lui pour manger ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ouai, on va aller jouer plus tard. »

« Donc, ça ne te déranges pas si tu nous déposes à cette confrérie ? » demande Brooke avec un large sourire.

« Et bien… »

« Ce n'était pas une question, Nathan. » continue Brooke avec un joli sourire. Peyton rugit et griffe en l'air à nouveau pour lui rappeler ce qu'elles peuvent lui faire.

« Bien sûr, tout ce dont tu as besoin. » dit-il doucement.

« Parfait ! Sois prêt dans 15 minutes ! » conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers Haley. « On a besoin de s'occuper de tes cheveux ! »

Après avoir fini avec la coiffure d'Haley, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Brooke indiqua la direction à Nathan et il les déposa devant la confrérie déjà pleine de monde.

Nathan regarde l'entrée où près de 10 garçons torse nu essayent d'emmener des barils à l'intérieur.

« Vous êtes sûres que vous voulez allez là ? » demande Nathan à Brooke qui est déjà hors de la voiture.

« Pourquoi ? Es-tu inquiet pour nous ? » répond Brooke en souriant. Nathan roule des yeux et rigole un peu.

« C'est juste quelque chose que Lucas aurait fait. » dit Nathan et se retourne pour regarder Haley qui se tient debout à coté de Peyton en essayant d'arranger son top afin qu'il soit moins décolleté.

Il remarque aussi le lycéen qui siffle Haley en regardant ses fesses. Les yeux de Nathan se rétrécissent de colère. Brooke suit son regard et laisse échapper un léger sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, N. Scott. Il ne lui arrivera rien. » sourit Brooke. Nathan se retourne vers Brooke.

« Non, je pensais… je ne … » commence t-il avant de s'arrêter de parler quand il voit le grand sourire sur les lèvres de Brooke.

« N'oublie pas, on peut griffer. » conclu Brooke avant de fermer la portière en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle se retourne pour regarder Peyton et Haley.

« Vamos, chicas ! » dit Brooke, frappe leurs fesses, les attrape par leur bras et les amène vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » demande Peyton en regardant autour d'elle. Les gars à l'entrée ont arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient et les sifflent maintenant.

« Oui, positive. » sourit Brooke.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument faire ça ? Au cas où tu ais oublié, tu as déjà un petit copain génial. » signale Haley en allant vers la cuisine bondée de personnes où se trouve l'alcool.

« Oui, je sais et je ne le changerai pour rien au monde. » répond Brooke en commençant à remplir des verres. « Mais c'est toujours sympa de s'amuser avec mes meilleures amies. »

Brooke leur tend les verres en plastique rouge.

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. » dit Peyton. « J'aime vraiment Jake mais je ne peux pas m'amuser en soirée avec lui comme je le fais avec vous. »

« Et parfois, c'est sympa de sortir entre filles et de faire des trucs de filles. » continue Brooke. « De plus, Luke ne voudrait jamais me laisser sortir dans cette tenue. »

« A nos tenues ! » dit Peyton en levant son verre. Elles lèvent toutes les trois leur verre et boivent une gorgée en même temps. Haley et Peyton toussent après avoir avalé.

« Jésus, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Peyton.

« Rhum coca. » répond Brooke en buvant.

« Combien de rhum as-tu mis là dedans ? Tu sais que c'est censé être 2/8 ? »

« Ouai, quelque chose comme ça. » dit-elle innocemment en buvant une autre gorgée. Haley et Peyton se regardent en souriant. Elles savent toutes les deux que Brooke à l'habitude de faire des boissons assez fortes.

« Oh, allez les filles. Ce n'est que de l'alcool » essaye Brooke.

« Tu sais, je pense que nous allons nous éclater ce soir. » dit Haley en buvant un peu de son mélange.

« Je suis d'accord ! » saute de joie Brooke. « Maintenant allons-y et montrons à ces gens sur la piste ce qu'il faut vraiment faire. » sourit-elle. « Et je vois quelques beaux spécimens là-bas. » continue t-elle en regardant un groupe de garçons.

« Souviens-toi Brooke, on ne peut que regarder. » sourit Peyton.

« Je sais ça P. Sawyer. Notre favorite tutor girl ici peut faire tellement plus. » ajoute Brooke.

« Oui, car flirter avec des garçons inconnus, c'est tellement moi. » continue Haley sarcastiquement.

« Tu as fait ça avec ce Chris l'année dernière. » dit Peyton.

« Et ce gars quand tu étais allée rendre visite à Vivian en Floride l'année passée. » ajoute Brooke.

« Attend, tu es sortie avec quelqu'un là bas ? » demande Peyton confuse.

« Brooke ! » s'énerve Haley. « Tu n'étais pas supposée le dire à tout le monde ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'ais pas dit. » Peyton se sent un peu blessée.

« Crois moi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. » répond Haley.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlée alors ? »

« J'étais embarrassée d'être à nouveau sortie avec un mec inconnu ! J'étais déjà embarrassée au sujet de l'histoire avec Chris et quand c'est arrivé à nouveau, je me suis sentie tellement… » réfléchie t-elle afin de trouver le bon mot.

« Fille facile ? » suggeste Brooke

« J'allais dire 'étrange' ou 'grossière', mais merci. 'Fille facile' est tellement mieux. »

« Hey, je rigolais, tu le sais. » s'excuse Brooke. « Et tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'être gênée. Tu voulais t'amuser, où est le problème ? »

« Merci et pour ma défense, j'étais extrêmement ivre les deux fois. »

« Est-ce que le mec de Florida était beau ? » demande Peyton.

« Ouai, il était pas mal. »

« Bien, parce que Chris était, comment dire ça gentiment, il était… »

« Faible ? » suggeste Brooke. « Maigre ? Efflanqué ? Osseux ? »

« Hey ! Il n'était pas si mal que ça. » dit Haley avant de réfléchir. « Je veux dire, bien sûr, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il n'avait pas un si beau corps que Nathan.. » dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Peyton et Brooke se regardent en souriant.

« … et il devait être assez nul au lit puisque je ne me souviens de rien. »

« Rappelle-nous encore pourquoi tu es sortie avec lui ? » demande Brooke en souriant.

« Il m'a dit que je pouvais chanter. »

« Haley chérie… »

« Il a dit que j'étais mignonne. »

« Tu étais presque brûlée au 2nd degré sur tout le visage. Tu t'appelais toi-même 'crabe'. »

« J'étais complètement, totalement ivre ! » dit-elle en se défendant.

« Hey, calme toi ! Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois gênée. » tente Brooke.

« Et bien au moins, dès que je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'ai vomi partout, j'ai verrouillé sa chambre d'hôtel et je ne l'ai heureusement jamais revu depuis. » dit Haley avec une voix énervée. « Et on était d'accord qu'on en parlerai pas en public. Alors, chut ! »

« Calme-toi, Hales. Ca ne fait pas de toi une salope si tu as un coup d'une nuit. » la rassure Brooke.

« Ouai, ouai, ouai… amusons nous ce soir, ok ? »

« Ok » conclurent les deux autres.

* * *

« Elle portait quoi ? » la balle de Lucas atterri loin du panier.

« Mec, calme-toi. »

« Tu me dis que ma petit amie porte un top qu'elle a acheté dans un magasin de lingerie ?»

« Ouai… »

« Et tu l'as laissée sortir de ta voiture ? Sortir de ton appartement ? »

« Ce n'était pas différent des vêtements de Peyton ou d'Haley. » Un autre ballon, cette fois des mains de Jake, atterri très loin du panier, à coté du ballon de Lucas. Aucun des deux ne fait l'effort de les ramasser.

« Excuse-moi ? » demande Jake ne croyant pas ce qu'il vient juste d'entendre.

« Et bien, elle avait un top tigré ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Elle porte le top léopard ? Elle ne l'a porté qu'une seule fois pour moi. Et encore, seulement après 6 verres de tequila. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu disais sur Haley ? » demande Lucas.

« Bin, elle portait un haut très décolleté aussi. » dit Nathan inconfortablement en attrapant la balle sur le sol. Il ne s'attendait pas à toutes ces questions.

« Quel top ? » demande lentement Lucas en essayant de ne pas frapper Nathan pour avoir été si stupide.

« Tu connais tous ses vêtements ? Je croyais que j'avais un _frère_. »

« Mec, elle est ma meilleure amie depuis 10 ans. Après que ses sœurs soient parties et avant que Brooke et Peyton arrivent, j'étais son partenaire de shopping. Alors oui, je connais tous ses vêtements. » dit Lucas entre ses dents. Il ne veut pas penser que ses deux filles sont dehors dans des bouts de tissus.

« Ok, ne porte pas tes culottes quand tu viens aux entraînement. C'est tout ce que je demande »

« Alors, je demande encore... » continue Lucas en ignorant son commentaire. « Quel top porte t-elle ? »

« Je sais pas, un noir. » dit-il essayant de paraître aussi vague que possible même si l'image des vêtements de soirée de Haley est imprimée dans son esprit.

« Ok, elle n'en a que deux noirs. Est-ce qu'il y avait des fils en argent sur le coté ? »

« Non. »

« Et des paillettes sur le devant ? »

« Il n'y avait pas vraiment de devant. Il était vraiment très décolleté. »

« Quoi ? Es-tu sûr ? Elle n'a pas de haut comme… » commence Lucas mais il réalise quelque chose. « Oh … mon … Dieu. » Lucas s'arrête de parler pour prendre une grande respiration. « Elle portait les vêtements de Brooke. Ca doit être ce nouveau top que j'ai essayé de lui cacher. »

« Tu as essayé de quoi ? »

« J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle allait le trouver ! Qu'est-ce que je pensais, le cacher derrière le frigo ! Amateur ! » dit-il en se tapant la tête à chaque phrase.

« Tu sais que tu es psychopathe, non ? » demande Nathan en marquant un trois points parfait.

« Quoi ? » demande Nathan quand Lucas le regarde méchamment.

« J'essaye de réfléchir si je dois te frapper tout de suite ou après qu'elle m'ai dit le nombre de mec qui l'ont sautée rien qu'avec le regard. »


	10. Chapitre 10 : pendant la soirée

**Chapitre 10 : pendant la soirée…**

« Alors, tu as un prénom ou dois-je t'appeler 'magnifique' ? »

« Oh, tu dois délirer. »

« Allez ma belle, tu sais que tu es sexy. »

« Oui, je le sais. Puis-je continuer à danser avec mes amies maintenant ? »

« Seulement si tu me dis ton prénom. »

« Bien, je suppose que tu sais épeler. Mon nom est A-L-E-D et mon prénom est E-G-A-G-E-D. »

« Hein ? »

« Maintenant, renverse les lettres. »

« Attend, quoi ? »

« Tous les mêmes, rien dans la tête, tout dans la queue. » soupir profondément Haley. Le gars la regarde confus.

« Au revoir, loser. » s'énerve Haley et elle pousse le lycéen de son chemin afin de voir Brooke et Peyton à nouveau.

« Haley ! T'as été dure avec lui ! » s'horrifie Brooke pendant que Peyton a un visage rêveur.

« Oh s'il te plait, j'étais plus gentille qu'avec le premier gars. »

« Jake me manque. » dit Peyton, les yeux dans le vague. Haley et Brooke la regardent un moment avant de se tourner l'une vers l'autre.

« Comment comptes-tu rencontrer de nouvelles personnes si tu les envoies toujours balader sur les roses ? » se plaint Brooke.

« Brooke, je ne suis pas venue là pour trouver un mec. Je suis venue pour m'amuser avec toi et Peyt. Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« Je me demande où il est. » reprend à nouveau Peyton avec une voix distraite. Cette fois, Brooke et Haley l'ignorent. Elles ont l'habitude de laisser Peyton être dans son petit monde, rêvant de Jake.

« Ouai, et bien tu vas devoir changer ton attitude, mademoiselle. » sourit Brooke à Haley.

« Peu importe. » sourit en coin Haley avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Hey, c'est Bevin là-bas ? » demande Brooke en pointant le couloir.

« Jake ? Où ! » claque finalement Peyton en sortant de ses rêves et elle commence à le chercher frénétiquement du regard.

« Pas Jake, Bevin ! » reprend Brooke en pointant une fille du doigt.

« Ouai, je pense que c'est elle. » dit Peyton déçue que ce ne soit pas Jake. « Salope. » ajoute t-elle comme si c'était de la faute de Bevin qu'elle ne soit pas Jake.

« Ok… je vais aller lui parler. » s'excuse Brooke en partant. Haley se tourne pour regarder Peyton.

« J'ai besoin de me resservir. » dit Haley en buvant la dernière gorgée de son rhum coca.

« J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. » dit rapidement Peyton. Haley la regarde une seconde.

« Tu vas appeler Jake, non ? » sourit-elle.

« C'est si évident ? »

« Ouai. J'irai rejoindre Brooke après m'être resservie. Prend ton temps avec Jale et dit lui bonjour de ma part. » conclue Haley avant de lui dire au revoir de la main et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle s'organise pour trouver le rhum et le coca et commence à se servir.

« Et plus de rhum cette fois… » murmure Haley et se tourne pour reposer les bouteilles à leur place. Elle attrape ensuit le verre et prend une grosse gorgée. Elle salut un garçon blond près d'elle qui la regarde intensément.

« Presque aussi mauvais que celui de Brooke. » marmonne t-elle en buvant encore et elle se dirige vers le couloir pour trouver Brooke. Elle s'avance vers une énorme pièce remplie de personnes en cherchant Brooke mais elle ne la voit pas. Elle va dans le couloir pour y trouver Bevin.

« Hey, où est partie Brooke ? » demande Haley en transpirant un peu.

« Salle de bain ou quelque chose comme ça. » répond-elle.

« Jésus, il fait chaud ici. » dit Haley en essuyant la transpiration de son front avec le dos de la main.

« Tu as beaucoup dansé ? » demande Bevin avec un large sourire.

« Ouai, durant les 2 dernières heures. » répond Haley en prenant une autre gorgée et en secouant ses mains devant son visage pour lui faire un peu d'air. « Bon, je vais à la recherche de Brooke. A tout à l'heure Bev. » conclut-elle en partant.

Haley commence à se diriger vers la cuisine quand elle percute accidentellement un lycéen. Haley ne l'a même pas percuté si fort que ça, mais elle se sent étourdie. Après s'être excusée, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain en se demandant pourquoi il fait si chaud. Elle regarde son verre pendant une minute mais hausse ensuite les épaules.

« Je suppose que j'ai mis plus de rhum que ce que je pensais. » marmonne t-elle.

Haley se rattrape au mur quand elle est à nouveau prise de vertige. Elle tombe presque sur le sol quand une paire de main l'agrippe. Haley se retourne pour regarder la personne près d'elle. C'est le gars blond de la cuisine.

« Hey, toi. » dit-elle en tanguant d'un coté à l'autre. « Où est la salle de bain ? » bredouille Haley.

« Oh, je peux t'y emmener. » répond-il en ne la lâchant pas. Si Haley avait été plus cohérente, elle verrait la lueur étrange dans les yeux du garçon.

Il commence à traîner Haley vers les escaliers. Il ouvre ensuite la porte qui mène à la cave.

« La salle de bain est là ? » demande t-elle en s'appuyant sur le mur avec sa main libre. « Seigneur, il fait chaud ici. »

« Oui, mais il fait plus frais en bas. Et tu ne cherchais pas tes amies ? Elles sont en bas. » répond-il en poussant doucement Haley. Il la tient toujours par la main. Une fois passée la porte, il se retourne et la verrouille. Haley aurait dû le remarquer et il se demande si elle est tant dans les vappes que ça.

Il la guide délicatement vers le canapé où il la pousse rudement dessus.

« Aïe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas la salle de bain. » dit Haley en essayant de se lever mais sa tête n'arrête pas de tourner.

Il lui sourit avec des yeux de glace avant de déboutonner sa chemise en révélant un débardeur blanc.

C'est à ce moment que Haley commence à paniquer. Et soudainement elle comprend tout. Elle a été droguée.

« Oh mon Dieu, as-tu mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? » demande t-elle savant déjà la réponse en essayant à nouveau de se relever du canapé mais ses jambes ne répondent plus. Le mouvement fait tourner sa tête encore plus fort et elle sent qu'elle ne peut plus rester éveillée longtemps.

« Chut, calme-toi. » dit-il en baissant la fermeture éclair de son jeans.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. A l'aide. Que quelqu'un m'aide. » essaye t-elle d'hurler, mais seul un soufflement sort de sa gorge. Le mec pose sa main sur la bouche d'Haley et la force à boire une autre gorgée. Haley en sent instantanément l'influence. Elle le voit enlever son débardeur et s'approcher d'elle.

Elle met toute son énergie et adrénaline pour essayer de le pousser, mais tout ce qu'elle fait est de le griffer au torse. Il hurle de douleur et la frappe violement avant d'attraper ses mains et de les amener au dessus de la tête d'Haley.

Les dernières choses qu'elle se souvient avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sont la douleur sur sa lèvre due à la claque et les mains rugueuses du blond enlevant son top.

* * *

_Et oui... je suis vache et je vous abandonne là... Les filles la retrouveront-elle à temps ? Haley se souviendra t-elle de ce qui c'est passé ? Et surtout quelles seront les conséquences de cette soirée tragique sur elle ?_

_Si vous voulez la suite, il me faut des commentaires pour que je sache que quelques personnes lisent cette fanfic et sont intéresées!!!_


	11. Chapitre 11 : fin de soirée

_Merci pour les commentaires gilia, vickvick et noémi. Ca me fait plaisir que vous appréciez cette fanfic. Voici la suite que vous attendez avec impatience..._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : fin de soirée.**

« Je t'aime aussi, chéri. Bisous. » dit Peyton avant de raccrocher. Elle sort de la salle de bain et commence à chercher ses amies. Elle regarde dans la cuisine et sur le balcon avant de trouver Brooke dans le salon.

« Hey, tu es là ! » dit Brooke quand elle voit Peyton. « Où étais-tu passée ? » demande t-elle. Peyton la regarde confuse.

« J'ai appelé Jake. Haley ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je suis partie parler à Bevin. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle se servait un autre verre et qu'elle partait à ta recherche. »

« Je suis allée à la salle de bain après avoir parlé à Bevin. »

« Alors, où est-elle passée ? »

« Elle est peut-être partie chercher une autre salle de bain puisque nous étions toutes les deux entrain de monopoliser une salle de bain. » plaisante Brooke.

« Allons la chercher. » dit Peyton en attrapant le bras de Brooke. Elles cherchent depuis un moment quand elles tombent sur Bevin.

« Hey, Haley vous a trouvées ? » demande Bevin en voyant Brooke.

« Non, elle nous cherchait ? Où est-elle ? » s'inquiète Brooke.

« Elle vous cherchait il y a quelques minutes à peine. Elle n'était pas très bien. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » se tracasse Peyton. Elle sait que Haley est rarement ivre et quelques instant avant qu'elle ne parte, Haley allait très bien.

« Et bien, elle se plaignait d'avoir chaud et elle marchait bizarrement. » dit-elle puis, en voyant les regards inquiets de Peyton et Brooke, elle ajoute « Calmez-vous, elle était juste bourrée. »

« As-tu vu où elle est partie ? » demande Peyton avec une voix tremblante. Elle sent que quelque chose ne vas pas.

« Non, mais elle a pris cette direction. Je vais vous aider. » répond Bevin en montrant du doigt par où est partie Haley. Brooke s'accroche au bras de Peyton et elles commencent à partir dans la direction pendant que Bevin les suit. Elles regardent partout mais ne la trouve pas. Elles s'arrêtent finalement devant les escaliers pour parler.

« Mais où peut-elle bien se trouver ? » s'inquiète Peyton.

« Je ne sais pas mais on doit la retrouver. Elle doit bien être quelque part. » dit Brooke et elle est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose pour se remonter le moral quand elle entend les garçons à coté d'elles parler. Ils essayent d'ouvrir la porte qui mène à la cave.

« Mec, pourquoi cette porte est fermée ? » demande le premier membre de la confrérie.

« J'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas verrouillée. » répond le second.

« J'ai vu un mec blond y aller avec une fille. Il ne fait pas parti de la confrérie ? » demande un mec qui passait par là.

« Non, la cave est hors limite et tous les mecs qui vivent là le savent. »

Peyton les interrompt. « Excusez-moi. Vous avez vu une fille y aller ? Etait-elle brune ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle portait ? »

« Haley ! Haley, tu es en bas ? » hurle Brooke en frappant sur la porte.

« Elle portait ce vraiment très sexy top avec un très joli décolleté. » répond le gars en tapant dans la main des deux autres mecs. Brooke les regarde furieusement et pousse le gars contre le mur.

« Ecoute-moi, petit con. Cette fille est ma meilleure amie et quelque chose ne va pas ! »

« Calme-toi. Elle était juste ivre. » dit-il. Brooke se retourne pour regarder aux deux autres mecs, ne voulant plus perdre de temps. « Ouvrez cette porte avant que je la défonce. »

« Elle va vraiment la défoncer. » ajoute Bevin.

Un des mecs sort sa clé et ouvre la porte. La porte à peine déverrouillée, Brooke, Peyton et Bevin se précipitent aussi vite que possible en bas en hurlant le nom de haley. Elles allument la lumière et s'arrêtent net en la voyant.

Elle est allongée inconsciente sur le canapé, pantalon ouvert et sang sur la lèvre. Elle porte son soutien-gorge mais son top est au sol. Toute la cave est froide car la porte de derrière est ouverte. Le gars est sorti quand il a entendu qu'on frappait sur la porte des escaliers. Brooke sort de son choc et court vers Haley.

« Haley ! Réveille-toi, Haley ! S'il te plait, réveille-toi ! » commence t-elle en la secouant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande un des gars qui les a suivit. Peyton se tient debout, gelée et regarde Haley. Bevin s'approche de Brooke et essaye de secouer Haley à nouveau mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas.

« Peyton, appelle Lucas. » dit Brooke en essayant de retenir ses larmes mais Peyton ne bouge pas. « Peyton, tout de suite ! Appelle Lucas ! » hurle Brooke. Peyton revient à la réalité et appuie rapidement sur la touche 5 avec des mains tremblantes.

« Allo ? » répond Lucas sur son portable.

« Luke, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. Quelque chose c'est passé. Oh mon Dieu, viens ici immédiatement s'il te plait. » Elle radote en reniflant.

« Calme toi, Peyton. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Brooke ? » s'inquiète Lucas. Jake et Nathan stoppent leur un contre un pour l'écouter.

« Non, Brooke va bien. » dit Peyton en tremblant et en fixant une Haley toute pâle. « C'est Haley. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » commence Lucas en paniquant un peu. Peyton ne répond pas. « Peyton ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Haley ? » hurle Lucas. Nathan se raidit immédiatement et se rapproche de Lucas pour essayer d'entendre mieux.

« Elle est inconsciente et on n'arrive pas à la réveiller ! » pleure Peyton. « Elle … elle … quelqu'un l'a droguée, Luke ! »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Elle peut être ivre et elle a pu s'évanouir. » suggère Lucas sans y croire. Il ne veut pas croire que son amie ait été droguée.

« Luke, elle n'est pas ivre. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » tente désespérément Lucas.

« Parce qu'on l'a perdue il y a 10 minutes et quand on l'a retrouvée elle n'avait plus de haut et son pantalon était ouvert ! » hurle Peyton hystériquement.

« Oh mon Dieu. » dit Lucas alors que tout son sang descend de son visage. « A-t-elle … alors tu penses que … est-ce que quelqu'un … » demande Lucas ses mains tremblant si fort qu'il a du mal à tenir le téléphone.

« Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'on est arrivé au bon moment. S'il te plait, Lucas tu dois venir ici. On ne sait pas quoi faire. » supplie Peyton.

« Calme-toi, on arrive. Est-il encore là ? As-tu vu cet enculé ? » demande t-il son visage passant de la crainte à la colère.

« Non, quand on est arrivées dans la cave, la porte de derrière était ouverte et il n'était plus là. Personne ne se souvient de lui. »

« Ok, on arrive. En attendant appelle le centre anti-poison et demande ce que tu dois faire. A tout de suite Peyton. » explique t-il et il raccroche avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre. « On y va. » dit-il aux garçons et il se précipite vers leur voiture. Jake et Nathan le suivent rapidement.

« Luke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiète Jake.

« Nathan, tu sais où se déroule la fête. Je te suis dans ma voiture. » dit Lucas à Nathan en ignorant Jake. Il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour expliquer.

« Bien sûr. » répond Nathan avant de s'arrêter et de demander « Luke, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Lucas était sur le point de l'ignorer aussi, mais quelque chose dans la voix inquiète et calme le stoppe.

« Quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans son verre. Brooke et Peyton sont arrivées à temps mais elles n'arrivent pas à la réveiller. » dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans son véhicule. Jake et Nathan s'arrêtent en choc.

« Allons-y ! » claque Lucas. Jake s'installe rapidement à coté de Lucas tandis que Nathan s'assoit dans sa voiture et démarre en trombe en direction de la fête.

« Peyton, qu'a dit Lucas ? » demande Brooke quand Peyton raccroche. Brooke est à genoux sur le sol à coté d'Haley et elle lui caresse les cheveux.

« Il a dit qu'ils arrivent et que je dois appeler le centre anti-poison. » répond Peyton en s'approchant du canapé et elle s'assoit à coté de Brooke. Brooke récupère le top d'Haley qui est par terre et la rhabille.

Bevin allait les rejoindre quand elle voit quelque chose sur le sol derrière le canapé.

« C'est la chemise à l'enculé ? » demande Bevin en la montrant. Brooke et Peyton se retournent pour regarder le tissu en dégoût.

« Fouille la poche. » dit Brooke. Bevin sort tout de la poche de devant et y dépose sur le sol. Elle commence à tout regarder de près.

« Oh mon Dieu. » dit-elle en prenant une plaquette de pilules du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Brooke.

« Je pense que c'est la drogue. Il manque une pilule. »

« J'appelle le centre anti-poison. » dit Brooke en composant le numéro des renseignements pour avoir leur numéro.

« Je sors pour aller chercher les garçons. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. » Bevin se lève en donnant les pilules à Brooke avant de partir.

« Oui, bonjour. Quelqu'un a drogué ma copine et elle ne veut pas se réveiller. On ne sait pas quoi faire. » explique Brooke aussi calme que possible quand quelqu'un lui répond. Elle écoute la personne un moment et répond ensuite à ses questions.

« Oui, nous avons trouvé les pilules. Elles sont jaunes avec des points noirs … On pense qu'elle n'en a prit qu'une seule mais on n'en est pas sûres … Elle suait beaucoup et on aurait dit qu'elle était ivre mais elle n'a pas beaucoup bu. »

Brooke écoute la personne à l'autre bout du fil pendant un long moment avant de la remercier et de raccrocher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » demande Peyton.

« Haley n'est pas en danger. La femme a dit que l'intérêt de ce genre de drogue est de rendre inconsciente une personne et non de lui faire du mal. Elle a dit que Haley a juste besoin de dormir et de boire beaucoup quand elle sera réveillée. Elle aura besoin d'y aller doucement pendant quelques jours. » répond Brooke.

« Il y aura des effets secondaires ? »

« Elle a mentionné une amnésie à court terme ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal puisqu'elle voudra certainement oublier tout ça. »

« Tu penses qu'on est arrivées à temps ? » chuchote Peyton avec des larmes dans les yeux en regardant Haley.

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit Brooke en réconfortant Peyton. « Son pantalon était encore sur elle et l'enculé qui a fait ça n'aurait pas pris le temps de le remettre s'il l'avait enlevé. De plus, on l'a perdue moins de 15 minutes. » raisonne Brooke.

« Merci seigneur qu'on soit arrivées ici à temps. » dit Peyton. « Seigneur, si je n'avais pas parlé avec Jake si longtemps… »

« Non, ne commence pas ! » coupe Brooke avec une voix forte en se retournant vers elle. « C'est de la faute de ce bâtard, non la notre ! »

« Je ne peux pas croire que ça c'est passé. » soupire Peyton en se frottant les tempes. Brooke enlace Peyton.

« Tout va bien se passer. Luke sera là d'une minute à l'autre. » dit Brooke.

« Il va être fou quand il va la voir. »

« Je sais. » acquiesce Brooke. « Mais il va s'occuper de tout. »

« Je veux juste que Jake soit là. » pleure Peyton. Brooke resserre son étreinte.

Les filles restent devant Haley en tenant sa main, se rassurant jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent Lucas, Bevin, Jake et Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Lucas en courant vers Haley pendant que Brooke et Peyton se poussent de son chemin. Lucas s'agenouille devant Haley et la secoue doucement pour la réveiller mais comme avant, elle ne parle pas.

« Brooke est allée parler à Bevin pendant que j'allais à la salle de bain. Haley a dit qu'elle allait se resservir un verre et rejoindre ensuite Brooke mais elle ne l'a pas trouvée. Elle n'était même pas ivre la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. » radote Peyton.

Lucas remarque le sang sur la lèvre de Haley.

« Cet enculé l'a frappée ! » hurle t-il en enlevant le sang et il prend une grande respiration. Il se doit d'être intelligent pour la santé de Haley. « Ok, on a besoin de réfléchir maintenant. »

« On devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital. » propose Jake.

« Non, la femme du centre anti-poison a dit que Haley a juste besoin de dormir, de boire beaucoup de liquide quand elle se réveillera et de rester tranquille pendant quelques jours. » répond Brooke.

« On doit la ramener. Loin de cet endroit. » dit Peyton doucement. Cette cave lui donne la chair de poule.

« Où ? »

« On l'amène chez moi. » dit Nathan, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Il n'avait pas détourné son regard de Haley une seule seconde.

« Mais… » commence Lucas.

« On l'amène chez moi. » répète Nathan avec sévérité.

« Et pourquoi pas chez elle ? » demande Peyton juste avant de recevoir un regard menaçant de Nathan.

« Ses parents ne sont pas là et on n'a pas la clé. » répond Lucas.

« Et puisque j'habite seul, personne ne posera de questions. » reprend Nathan.

Quand le reste de la bande le regardent incertains, il continue. « De plus, tous ses vêtements et ses affaires sont chez moi. » Brooke étudie le visage de Nathan avec attention.

« Il a raison. » ajoute Brooke sans enlever ses yeux de Nathan. Elle sait ce que Nathan ressent pour Haley et elle peut comprendre qu'il veuille la garder près de lui.

« Ok, faisons ça. » conclut Lucas en prenant Haley dans ses bras.

« Passons par derrière. » suggère Brooke et ils partent tous de la cave.

« Bon, Haley devrait voyager dans la voiture de Nathan puisqu'il y a plus de places à l'arrière que dans la tienne. » dit Brooke à Lucas alors qu'ils s'approchent des véhicules. Nathan regarde Brooke pour la remercier.

« Oui, tu as raison. » répond Lucas et il dépose Haley délicatement à l'arrière de la voiture de Nathan.

« Bev, tu as besoin d'être ramenée ? » demande Brooke.

« Skills me récupère dans quelques minutes mais merci quand même. »

« Merci, Bevin, pour nous avoir aidées. » dit Brooke.

« Pas de problème. J'espère que tout ira bien. »

« Elle ira bien. On doit y aller. A plus tard. » finit Brooke avant de monter dans la voiture de Lucas.

Ils conduisent jusqu'à l'appartement de Nathan et déposent Haley sur le lit du basketteur. Ils s'assoient tous autour d'elle en silence. Brooke sort soudainement de la chambre et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements dans la main.

« J'ai besoin de changer ses vêtements. » annonce Brooke en se remémorant les plaintes de Haley au sujet de l'étroitesse du jeans.

« Quoi ? » demande Lucas avec confusion.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle dorme dans ces vêtements inconfortables. Alors, oust ! » répond-elle en montrant la porte aux garçons. Peyton ferme la porte après le départ des garçons.

Brooke pause un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt sur le lit.

« Aide-moi s'il te plait. » dit Brooke à Peyton avant de déshabiller Haley en enlevant son top, son jeans et ses bottes et de la rhabiller.

« Vous pouvez revenir. » hurle Brooke après que Haley ait été changée. Les garçons reviennent et prennent place autour d'elle.

« Elle semble bien. » chuchote Lucas quand il la voit changer légèrement de position. Elle semble tellement plus paisible qu'avant. Brooke regarde quelque chose entre ses mains. Lucas la regarde avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, bébé ? » demande t-il. Elle le regarde et lui tend un petit bout de tissu noir. C'est le top noir de Brooke, celui que Haley portait.

« Brûle-le. » murmure t-elle en retenant les larmes qui se forment dans ses yeux.

« Bébé… »

« Brûle-le ! » dit-elle. Lucas acquiesce et place le top hors de vue. Il y a un long silence jusqu'à ce que Brooke le finisse.

« Vous savez, on n'a pas besoin de tous rester ici. Je vais rester là toute la nuit, vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous et dormir un peu. »

« Je reste ici aussi, Brooke. » sourit Peyton. Elle sait comment se sent Brooke et elle veut être là pour elle.

« Moi aussi. » dit Jake en embrassant Peyton sur le front.

« Oh, il est hors de question que je partes. » continu Lucas sans ôter ses yeux de sa meilleure amie.

« Et c'est mon appartement donc je ne vais nulle part. » réplique Nathan en croisant ses bras.

« Bon, trouvez-vous une bonne place car ça va être une longue nuit. » conclut Brooke.

« Qui veut du café ? »


	12. Chapitre 12 : le réveil

**Chapitre 12 : le réveil**

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton et Jake ont passé le reste de la nuit à boire du café et à traîner dans la petite chambre.

Rapidement, Jake et Peyton prirent quelques oreillers et allèrent s'assoirent contre le mur l'un à coté de l'autre. Durant la nuit, ils sont tous les deux tombés de sommeil.

Lucas et Brooke se sont blottis dans une des chaises qu'ils ont ramené du salon et sont restés réveillés quasiment toute la nuit.

A 7h00 seul Nathan est encore réveillé. Il est toujours assis sur une chaise tout près de Haley. Il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux de toute la nuit. Tellement de pensées passent dans sa tête.

La première fois qu'il l'a vue, il a su qu'elle était belle, magnifique même. Et les chamailleries constantes entre eux la rendent juste plus sexy à ses yeux. Il n'a jamais pensé une seule seconde que leurs amis avaient peut-être raison au sujet d'eux. Peut-être que la ligne entre l'amour et la haine est aussi étroite que ce qu'ils disent. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de ligne du tout dans leur cas.

Nathan ne s'est jamais senti aussi concerné pour quelqu'un. Il regarde son corps endormi et, juste en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver, son sang bouillonne. En fixant cette petite forme endormie et sa lèvre meurtrie, il se jure de retrouver la personne responsable de ça et de lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde.

Haley bouge dans son sommeil, faisant bouger la couverture. Nathan se lève rapidement et la replace pour garder Haley au chaud mais aussi, en quelque sorte, pour la protéger du monde extérieur.

En tenant toujours la couverture, il la regarde intensément et replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Haley. Il lui caresse légèrement la joue, voulant juste sentir sa douce peau sous ses doigts.

Les cils d'Haley battent un peu et elle ouvre doucement ses yeux. Nathan est surpris que son geste puisse la réveiller.

La première chose qu'elle voit est une paire de yeux bleus anxieux à quelques centimètres des siens. Pendant quelques secondes elle le fixe avec un petit sourire innocent. Puis la réalité la frappe et l'expression de son visage tourne à la confusion quand elle voit où elle est et qui est présent dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » murmure t-elle. Nathan soupire légèrement, caresse à nouveau sa joue avec son pouce et la regarde une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour réveiller Lucas.

« Hey, Luke. Elle est réveillée. » murmure t-il en secouant un peu Lucas.

« Quoi ? » marmonne t-il. Il se tourne pour regarder Haley qui a les yeux ouverts. Il se lève, réveillant Brooke dans son mouvement.

« Haley, comment te sens-tu ? » s'inquiète Lucas.

« Elle est réveillée ? » marmonne Brooke avant de réveiller Jake et Peyton. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous autour du lit, regardant Haley.

« Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Haley en commençant à être apeurée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » dit Brooke doucement.

« Je me souviens m'être préparée avec vous deux… » commence t-elle en regardant Peyton et Brooke. « … et Nathan nous a amenées à cette soirée et on a traîné là-bas. »

« Tu te souviens que tu as dansé avec nous ? » demande Brooke.

« Et avoir été abordée par une dizaine d'abrutis qui essayaient de te draguer ? » sourit Peyton.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Te souviens-tu d'autre chose ? » demande Brooke.

« Comme être aller chercher un nouveau verre. » continue Peyton.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je me souviens être allée dans la cuisine mais c'est tout. » dit-elle. Peyton et Brooke se regardent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'énerve Haley. Tout le monde regarde en l'air. Personne ne voulant être la personne qui doit annoncer la nouvelle. Et au passage, briser son cœur.

« Ecoutez. Je ne suis pas stupide. Quelque chose c'est passé pour que je me réveille dans le lit de Nathan sans me souvenir de rien et avec vous tous autour. »

« Haley, chérie… » commence Brooke.

« Dites-le moi simplement. »

« Quelqu'un a mis de la drogue dans ton verre la nuit dernière, Hales. » dit Lucas avec une voix cassée. Haley le regarde en choc.

« Quoi ? » demande Haley en se redressant, son visage devenant encore plus pâle.

« On t'as perdue pendant 10 minutes et quelqu'un a drogué ta boisson et … » s'arrête Peyton.

« Et quoi ? » Haley hausse la voix.

« Et t'as amenée dans la cave. » Brooke finit doucement. Haley s'effondre dans le lit et fixe le groupe sans dire un mot.

« Est-ce qu'il … hum, est-ce qu'il… » commence Haley mais elle est coupée par Brooke.

« On est arrivées avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe. »

« On t'as trouvée évanouie sur le canapé. La porte de derrière était ouverte et il était parti. » dit Peyton.

« Alors, il n'a pas … » chuchote Haley.

« Non, on est arrivées à temps. » répond Peyton avec conviction.

« On a appelé Luke. Nathan, Jake et lui sont venus nous récupérer. » finit Brooke. Haley est encore inquiète et Brooke continue.

« On a appelé le centre anti-poison et ils ont dit que tu pourrais ne pas te souvenir de tout, mais tant que tu restes tranquille quelques jours et que tu bois beaucoup d'eau, tout ira bien. » conclue Brooke. Haley note en bougeant la tête un petit peu.

Elle reste silencieuse un moment, tout se bousculant dans sa tête, analysant tous les petits détails comme elle le fait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence.

« Merci tout le monde d'avoir pris soin de moi. Maintenant les garçons, si vous pouviez m'excuser mais j'aimerai parler à Peyton et Brooke en privé. »

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? » demande Lucas confus. Il veut rester aux cotés de Haley.

« Juste pour quelques minutes, Luke. » Lucas, Jake et Nathan sortent de la chambre. Haley se tourne pour regarder les deux filles fatiguées.

« J'ai besoin que vous soyez honnêtes avec moi. » commence Haley en les regardant avec sérieux.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce que je portais quand vous m'avez trouvée ? » demande t-elle. Elle a besoin de savoir dans quelles conditions elle a été retrouvée.

« Haley… » commence Brooke.

« Je dois savoir. »

« Tu n'avais plus ton top mais tu portais encore ton soutien-gorge. » dit Peyton.

« Soutien-gorge, bien. Et mon pantalon ? »

« Tu avais ton pantalon sur toi … » commence Brooke dans une petite voix.

« Mais ? » demande Haley sentant qu'il y en avait un.

« Mais il était ouvert. » ajoute Peyton doucement.

« Mais je le portais toujours ? » Haley veut en être sûre.

« Oui, il ne l'avait pas enlevé. » assure Brooke.

« Il a pu me le remettre. Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » demande Haley.

« Il est parti en vitesse parce qu'il a oublié sa chemise là-bas. Je doute qu'il ait pris le temps de te remettre ton pantalon. De plus, tu as disparue 15 minutes au grand maximum. » explique Brooke.

« Ca se tient. » dit Haley. « Merci pour m'avoir sauvée les filles. » finit-elle en prenant leurs mains dans les siennes.

« On peut venir ? » hurle Lucas à travers la porte.

« Oui, entrez. Je… » avant que Haley n'ai le temps de finir, les garçons sont de retour dans la chambre. Tout le monde regarde Haley sans rien dire.

« Bon… » commence Haley. Le silence est entrain de la tuer. « Qui veut faire un poker ? » demande t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Elle veut changer de sujet rapidement.

« Je vais chercher les cartes. » dit Nathan en se levant.

« Et moi les jetons. » continue Lucas.

« Je vais te chercher de l'eau. » complète Jake.

« Et nous on reste près de toi. » Brooke pointe Haley pendant que Peyton sourit.

* * *

« Je me couche. » dit Nathan en jetant ses cartes devant lui.

« Ouai ! J'ai gagné ! » répond Haley heureuse en ramassant les jetons. Elle fait de son mieux pour s'occuper l'esprit afin de ne pas penser aux événements de la nuit dernière.

« A mon tour. » signale Brooke en distribuant les cartes. Jake et Peyton cuisinent pendant que le reste du groupe est autour du lit de Haley, jouant au poker.

« Alors, vous avez un match plutôt important lundi ? Je relance de 10. » dit Haley en plaçant les jetons.

« Ouai … Je suis. » répond Lucas.

« On doit gagner tous les matchs à partir de maintenant pour continuer la saison. Je suis. » continue Nathan.

« Oui, je comprend comment ça marche. Je suis le manager après tout. » dit Haley en souriant un petit peu pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas sarcastique ou hypocrite.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on joue contre Verona. » répond Nathan en relançant.

« Ils sont plutôt bons, non ? »

« Ouai, ils sont bons. Très bons. »

« Vous jouez à domicile ? »

« Non, on joue chez eux. Mais ce n'est pas trop loin donc tu n'auras pas à supporter trop longtemps les gars de l'équipe dans le car. » sourit Nathan. Lucas tousse et lance un regard méchant à Nathan.

« Ou, tu peux rester à l'appartement et te reposer. » ajoute rapidement Nathan. Haley regarde Lucas en forçant son sourire.

« Je vais très bien, Lucas. Je relance. »

« Je me couche. » dit Lucas en jetant ses cartes sur la table.

« Moi aussi. » ajoute Nathan en les jetant au loin rapidement. Haley regarde les frères soupçonneusement.

« Vous vous êtes tous les deux couchés lors des trois dernières parties. En fait, je pense que je n'ai pas perdu une seule partie depuis qu'on a commencé. » dit-elle.

« Tu es peut-être chanceuse ? » suggère Nathan. Haley rétréci ses yeux en suspicion et retourne les cartes de Nathan. Il regarde inconfortablement les deux as. Haley se fâche.

« Deux as ! Maintenant, pourquoi te couches-tu avec deux as ? » demande Haley. « Vous me laissez tous les deux gagner ! »

« Vous êtes dans la merde les mecs. » chantonne Brooke à elle-même en remuant les cartes avec un grand sourire.

« Hales, on veut y aller doucement et que tu t'amuses. On ne veut pas que tu t'énerves. Tu sais comment tu es quand tu perds. » dit Lucas.

« Quel est l'intérêt de jouer si vous me laissez gagner ? » demande t-elle en boudant. Lucas place son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hales, on sait tous que tu adores gagner. Alors aujourd'hui : toi jouer à n'importe quel jeu et toi gagner. » sourit Lucas. Haley le regarde en riant.

« Même au monopoly ? »

« Même au monopoly. »

« Même au basket ? »

« Haley, chérie. Tu ne gagneras _jamais_ au basket. » précise Lucas en se baissant avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper. « Je rigole, je rigole ! » finit Lucas en levant ses mains en l'air.

« Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça au basket. » marmonne Haley.

« Bien sûre que non, chérie. » dit Brooke. « Tes lancers francs sont géniaux. » continue Brooke en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Hey ! Le style 'grand-mère'est très bien ! » se défend-elle alors que Nathan commence à sourire.

« Bien sûre que oui, chérie. » répond Brooke en l'examinant. Même s'ils sont entrain de rigoler et de s'amuser, Brooke ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir responsable pour ce qu'il est arrivé à Haley.

« C'est prêt ! » hurle Jake depuis la cuisine. Haley claque des mains avec enthousiasme, pousse les couvertures sur le coté et commence à se lever du lit. Nathan et Lucas la rallongent immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » panique Lucas.

« Je vais aller manger. » répond Haley.

« Tu ne dois pas te lever. » dit Nathan comme si c'était la chose la plus normale. Haley regarde Brooke pour qu'elle l'aide, mais elle hausse simplement ses épaules.

« C'est 15 heures et je ne suis pas encore sortie du lit. »

« Et c'est la façon dont ça doit continuer. » ajoute Lucas.

« Je peux sortir du lit, Lucas. » s'énerve Haley.

« Tu dois y aller doucement pendant quelques jours. » coupe doucement Nathan.

« Je vais juste chercher quelque chose à manger, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais escalader une montagne. » répond-elle avant de sortir du lit en ignorant les plaintes des frères. Elle se met debout et commence à étirer ses jambes. Elle a été allongée depuis tellement longtemps que ses jambes sont toutes engourdies.

Elle lève doucement son genou gauche contre sa poitrine et fait ensuite la même chose avec le genou droit. Nathan déglutit quand le mouvement que fait Haley rend ses fesses exceptionnellement belles.

Lucas suit le regard de Nathan et se retourne pour le fixer méchamment quand il vit ce qu'il regardait. Lucas se racle doucement la gorge et Nathan le regarde décontenancé. Nathan déglutit à nouveau avant de se précipiter pour attraper le bras de Haley.

« Ouai, allons manger. » dit-il en commençant à la pousser vers la porte.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'avais pas encore fini mes étirements. » boude Haley. Nathan marmonne quelque chose au sujet de la nourriture qui se refroidit. Brooke se retourne vers Lucas avec un grand sourire quand ils sortent de la chambre.

« Quoi ? » demande t-il un peu énervé.

« Je vais gagner ce pari. » rigole t-elle. Lucas roule des yeux et quitte la chambre avec Brooke.

* * *

« Tiens, de l'eau pour toi. » dit Lucas en tendant un verre d'eau à Haley.

« Lucas, c'est le 9ème verre en deux heures. Si je bois encore une seule goutte, des nageoires vont apparaître et tu pourras m'appeler Nemo. Et ensuite, je vais te gifler si fort que _tu_ seras celui qui essaye de rentrer chez lui. » s'énerve Haley. Il est déjà 18h00 et ils sont encore tous dans le salon.

« Tu dois boire beaucoup d'eau. »

« Et j'en ai bu beaucoup. Maintenant, si tu n'enlèves pas ce verre de devant moi dans trois secondes, je ne vais pas seulement t'envoyer l'eau à la figure, mais aussi le verre. Compris ? » demande t-elle gentiment. Lucas ramène le verre dans la cuisine sans dire un mot.

« Merci. »

« Hales, j'essaye juste de prendre soin de toi. »

« Je sais et je te remercie mais s'il te plait, ne me traite pas comme une gamine. Je peux aller me chercher ma satanée bouteille d'eau toute seule ! »

« Ok, ok, calme-toi. »

« Je le ferais si tu arrêtes de m'apporter de l'eau et de me traiter comme si j'avais 6 mois ! » dit-elle ennuyée. « Maintenant pose tes fesses sur ce canapé et essaye de me battre à NBA Live 2006. » sourit-elle un peu. Lucas rigole en s'asseyant près de Haley. Peyton lui tend la manette.

« Et ne pense même pas à perdre exprès. » prévient Haley.

« Bien sûr que non. » répond Lucas avec une innocente voix alors qu'il rate 'accidentellement' le panier.

« Car si tu le fais, je dis à tout le monde ton deuxième prénom. » sourit Haley. Lucas stoppe le jeu et se retourne vers elle.

« Tu ne le ferais pas ! »

« Quel est son deuxième prénom ? » demande Nathan avec curiosité. Lucas et Haley se regardent toujours.

« Tu n'oseras pas. » dit Lucas.

« Allez, dis-le. » supplie Nathan. Haley et Lucas l'ignorent.

« Tout dépend de toi, Luke. Joue le mieux que tu peux ou tout le monde le saura. » dit-elle. « Il commence par un 'E'. » continue t-elle quand Lucas reste silencieux.

« Bien ! Prépare-toi à perdre, petite sorcière. » sourit-il.

« Ca, c'est mon mec. » dit-elle en rigolant et ils continuent le match.

« Attendez, je veux savoir le prénom. » boude Nathan et il retourne vers Brooke. Quand elle ne dit rien, Nathan secoue sa main devant le visage de cette dernière. Elle sort finalement de ses pensées et le regarde.

« Désolée, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande t-elle confuse. Haley se retourne pour la regarder.

« Connais-tu le deuxième prénom de Lucas ? » dit Nathan.

« Quoi ? »

« Connais-tu le deuxième prénom de Lucas ? »

« Non, je ne le sais pas. » répond-elle lentement en regardant par la fenêtre. Haley fronce les sourcils et donne la manette à Nathan.

« Joue pour moi un moment. » dit-elle sans ôter ses yeux de Brooke. « Puis-je te parler un moment Brooke ? »

« Bien sûr. » répond-elle en se levant. Haley fait un signe à Peyton pour qu'elle les suive ? Elles vont dans la chambre de Nathan. Haley ferme la porte derrière elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demande Brooke.

« C'est à toi de me le dire ! » répond Haley. « Tu as été étrange toute la journée. Tu as été plus silencieuse que jamais et ne pense pas que je ne t'ais pas vue me fixer de temps en temps. Quelque chose te gène et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. N'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai été tellement inquiète pour toi. » dit Brooke en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Je vais bien. Grâce à toi je vais bien. » Brooke regarde Haley avec des yeux désespérés.

« Grâce à moi tu as été droguée ! » pleure t-elle. Haley place ses mains sur les épaules de Brooke.

« Non ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! »

« Je me sens tellement responsable, Hales. Je t'ai forcée à aller à cette soirée ! Je t'ai forcée à porter ce top ! J'ai promis de te surveiller et je ne l'ai pas fait ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

« Ecoutez-moi attentivement car je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois. » commence Haley. « Je suis allée à cette soirée car je voulais y aller. J'ai mis ce top car je le voulais. Tu ne m'as pas forcée à faire quoique ce soit, Brooke. Et vous devriez toutes les deux savoir que quoique ce soit que l'on porte, on est toujours canon. » dit-elle et elles lui sourient toutes les deux.

« Cet enculé aurait fait la même chose si j'avais porté un pull à Nathan. Je ne veux entendre aucune excuse de l'une de vous deux parce que vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Au contraire, vous m'avez sauvée. Sans vous, il m'aurait violée. » continue Haley en les regardant.

« Maintenant je vais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvée et je veux que vous me disiez toutes les deux 'de rien'. Et ce sera la dernière fois que l'on parlera de ça. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. » coupe Haley et elle les regarde intensivement. « Merci. »

« De rien. » répondent-elles. Un court silence s'installe.

« Hales, c'est normal de se sentir contrariée par cette histoire. Je veux dire, tu as failli être … tu sais. » dit Brooke. Haley déglutit à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle force un sourire avant de parler.

« Je vais bien, Brooke. Rien n'est arrivé. Je vais parfaitement bien. » assure t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour ses deux amies.

« Mais… »

« Sujet clos. » coupe t-elle lentement en les regardant sérieusement.

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu prends cette histoire un peu trop à la légère ? » tente Peyton.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demande t-elle en le sachant parfaitement.

« C'est comme si ça ne te gènes pas du tout. Tu n'as pas à prétendre que tout va bien, Hales. Nous sommes là pour toi. » dit Brooke. Haley se force à nouveau à sourire.

« Je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt de passer mon temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Maintenant, oublions tout ça et partons d'ici. » dit-elle en attrapant les bras des deux filles avant de les traîner vers le salon.

« Luke, tu es prêt pour un second round ? » demande Haley gaiement en courant vers le canapé. Elle prend la manette des mains de Nathan et commence à jouer. Brooke regarde soucieusement Peyton. Elles sentent que Haley n'est pas sincère.

« Oh et un autre 3 points ! » célèbre Lucas.

« Je pense que je te préfère quand tu me laisses gagner… »

* * *

« Alors, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » demande Lucas à Haley. Il est déjà 22h00 et Peyton, Jake, Brooke et lui s'apprêtent à partir.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai répondu les six premières fois ? » reprend Haley les mains sur les hanches.

« Oui. » répond Lucas d'un air penaud.

« Correct. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai menacé de te faire si tu me le demandes encore une fois ? »

« De trouver une satanée batte de baseball, de la balancer contre ma tête avant de la casser en deux et de me faire manger les morceaux. » Lucas cite Haley qui sourit.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quand tu m'as reposée cette question ? »

« Tu as commencé à aller chercher la batte de baseball de Nathan mais il l'a attrapée en premier. »

« Encore exact. » dit-elle avant de se retourner pour lancer un regard furieux à Nathan qui est encore entrain de protéger la batte. Lucas le regarde aussi et le remercie silencieusement. Haley voit Nathan fixer Lucas et dépose rapidement son regard furieux sur ce dernier.

« Bon, en prenant tout ça en considération, je te conseille de _vivement_ réfléchir avant de me reposer cette question. »

« Je veux juste… » commence Lucas.

« Prendre soin de moi, je sais. » finit Haley. « Je vais bien, Lucas. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas car tu me rends folle. » dit-elle en forçant un sourire. Physiquement elle va bien mais émotionnellement elle en est loin. Lucas soupire et la prend dans ses bras.

« Très bien, vas-y doucement et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. » murmure t-il.

« Oui papa. » dit Haley en lui tapant dans le dos pendant qu'il la sert contre lui. « Je vais bien, Lucas. Tout va bien. » le rassure t-elle.

« Essaye de dormir un peu. » continue Lucas avant de se retourner vers Nathan. Il lui donne un prend-soin-d'elle regard et Nathan fait un signe de la tête en accord.

« Très bien, on va y aller maintenant. » sourit Brooke en regardant Haley avec inquiétude.

« S'il vous plait, allez-y. » implore Haley en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour lui dire qu'elle va bien. « Bye tout le monde. » dit-elle en leur fermant la porte au nez.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » soupire t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte.

« T'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour te débarrasser d'eux ? » demande Nathan en nettoyant la table.

« J'adore vraiment Lucas mais seigneur ! Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

« Tu es sa meilleure amie. C'est normal qu'il s'occupe de toi. »

« Ouai, je suppose. J'espère juste que ça lui passera rapidement. » murmure Haley en commençant à laver les assiettes.

« Alors, tu veux regarder un film ou bien jouer à la Playstation ou à quelque chose d'autre ? » demande Nathan en prenant une assiette propre d'Haley pour l'essuyer. Haley le regarde surprise pendant qu'elle frotte une assiette sale avec son éponge.

« Waou, ça doit être un record. » sourit-elle et elle commence à compter sur ces doigts. « Tu ne m'as pas insultée, tu ne m'as pas dit de ranger tes affaires ou de faire à manger et tu me souris. » finit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suppose que je suis de bonne humeur » sourit-il en essuyant la dernière assiette.

« D'accord, voyons voir ce que tu as. » dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains. Elle marche jusqu'à sa collection de DVD. Elle se met à genoux sur le sol.

« Nul, nul, nul, nul, nul … » marmonne t-elle en regardant les DVD. « Tu regardes des films nuls, Scott. » sourit-elle.

« Nuls ? » demande Nathan en s'agenouillant à coté d'elle. « 'Scarface' n'est pas nul. 'Le parrain' non plus. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu 'Le parrain'. » répond Haley. Nathan laisse tomber la télécommande qu'il vient de ramasser.

« Tu rigoles. » dit-il en la regardant, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Non. »

« On va le regarder tout de suite. J'adore 'Le parrain'. » dit-il. « Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas le voir ? » s'étonne t-il. « Je suppose que tu préfères 'Le tout pour le tout' et 'La revanche d'une blonde'. » raille t-il.

« Oui parce que je suis tellement la pompom girl type. » dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore réalisé, le fait que je sois tutrice et première de ma classe fait de moi une intello. »

« Ok, intello. Peut-être que 'Le tout pour le tout' n'est pas ton type de film. Alors, quelle sorte de film aimes-tu ? »

« Bin, je dois dire que j'adore 'Le tout pour le tout', mais tu sais… » dit-elle en insérant le DVD dans le lecteur avec un petit sourire.

« C'est parti. » annonce Nathan en utilisant la télécommande pour commencer le film.

« Oh, c'est Marlon Brando ? » demande Haley blotti sur le canapé en regardant le film. « Il est trop cool. » dit-elle. « Oh, quel imbécile ! »

« Tu parles toujours quand tu regardes un film ? » sourit Nathan.

« Désolée, je vais essayer d'être silencieuse. »

« Non, je ne pensais pas comme ça. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est mignon ! » réplique t-il. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux bouches bées à l'énonciation du mot 'mignon'. C'était déjà totalement différent que Nathan ne l'insulte pas, mais maintenant, il la complimente.

Le silence est cassé rapidement par Haley.

« C'est une tête de cheval, ça ? »


	13. Chapitre 13 : dimanche

**Chapitre 13 : dimanche**

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de 'Save the last dance' ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un homo ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »

« S'il te plait, non. Et 'Lord of war' ? »

« Je n'aime pas Cage. 'Just like heaven' ? »

« Un film de fille ? Réfléchis encore. » dit Nathan.

On est dimanche soir. La nuit précédente, ils ont commencé à regarder 'Le parrain' et sont tombés dans les bras de Morphée sur le canapé. A 9h00 le dimanche matin, ils se sont réveillés avec le bras de Nathan autour des épaules de Haley et la tête de cette dernière était posée sur son épaule. Etonnament, ils ont agi comme si de rien n'était. Aucune sensation étrange ou inconfortable comme lors du jour suivant l'incident de la lap dance.

Haley et Nathan ont passé quasiment toute la journée à regarder les rediffusions de 'The real world' sur MTV. Après 8 épisodes et s'être mis d'accord sur le fait que Svetlana était une enfant gâtée, ils décidèrent de louer un film. Et c'est là où ils se trouvent maintenant, dans un magasin de DVD essayant de trouver un arrangement. Bien sûr, ils pourraient louer deux films mais ils aiment trop leurs disputes pour suggérer ça.

« Pourquoi pas Harry Potter ? » demande Haley.

« Je n'ai jamais vu les premiers films. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu les films d'Harry Potter ? »

« Non. »

« Mais tu as lu les livres ? »

« Non. »

« C'est bon. On loue les 'Harry Potter'. »

« Réfléchis encore, _James_. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as jamais vu les 'Harry Potter', _Scott_. »

« Et bien, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as jamais vu 'Le parrain'. »

« Je les ai vu maintenant. »

« Comme tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de 'History of violence' ? »

« Non ! » dit-elle frustrée.

« Argh, on n'en trouvera jamais un qu'on aime tous les deux. » s'énerve Nathan.

« Je veux juste un peu de romance dedans. Un peu d'amour. » gémit-elle.

« Et je veux juste un peu de basket-ball. » ajoute t-il. Les yeux de Nathan s'arrêtent et il prend un film du rayon. « 'Love and Basketball' ? » demande Nathan en montrant la couverture du film avec un sourire.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demande t-elle incrédule.

« Il était juste là. » répond-il excité. « On loue celui-là, ça te vas ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

* * *

« C'était un film nul. » 

« Non, c'est pas vrai. C'était un film bien. »

« Non, pas assez de basket-ball. » se plaint-il.

« Laisse tomber. » sourit-elle en se levant du canapé. Elle prend le bol de pop corn vide et le lave rapidement. Elle prend ensuite ses livres et les posent sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tu fais tes devoirs ? »

« Je suis une intello, n'oublie pas. » répond-elle. Nathan la regarde quelques secondes.

« Oh, et puis merde. » dit-il en sortant ses livres et il s'assoit face à Haley. « Je vais pouvoir choquer mes professeurs. » Haley le regarde avec un grand sourire avant de retourner à ses calculs.

Ils travaillent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Les grognements énervés de Nathan sortent Haley de sa concentration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demande t-elle.

« Rien. » répond-il sans lever les yeux de ses livres. Haley hausse ses épaules et retourne à ses devoirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan grommelle encore et est sur le point de jeter le livre à travers le salon quand Haley pose sa main sur celle de Nathan pour le stopper. La sensation de la main de Nathan sous la sienne lui fait oublier tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle le fixe, sa bouche légèrement ouverte sans pouvoir dire un mot. Son esprit provoque une bataille dans sa tête. _Bon sang Haley, secoue-toi ! Dis quelque chose et arrête de lui tenir la main ! Il pense que tu es une idiote. Regarde, il est déjà entrain de te fixer comme si tu étais folle. Bon sang Haley !_

Sûr, Nathan la fixe mais pas parce qu'il pense qu'elle est folle. C'est plutôt l'inverse.

Nathan bloque sur Haley sans pouvoir parler. Il est complètement choqué qu'une fille puisse lui provoquer de telles sensations. C'est cette sensation de fourmillement au centre de son estomac qu'il a déjà lu dans des livres. _Bon sang, arrête d'être bête. Ressaisis-toi, Scott ! Elle ne fait que toucher ta main. Ce n'est pas comme si elle déplaçait sa main le long de ton torse, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bord de ton boxer. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle continuait toujours lentement, à l'intérieur du boxer jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à caresser ta… oh bon sang, ressaisis-toi, loser !_

Ils sortent de leur rêves et fantasmes quasiment au même instant. Haley retire rapidement sa main comme si elle brûlait. Nathan pose rapidement le livre et tousse inconfortablement. Aucun des deux ne sait pourquoi ils agissent comme ça. Ce jeudi, elle lui a fait une lap dance et maintenant, un simple contact les rend fous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » réussit finalement à formuler Haley. Nathan utilise toute sa concentration pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle demande ça. Il se souvient de son énervement avec ses devoirs et redevient rapidement irrité.

« Rien, absolument rien. Je me rappelle seulement pourquoi le basket est ma seule option pour obtenir un futur décent. » répond Nathan en fermant son livre.

« Laisse-moi voir. » dit Haley en pointant la feuille où Nathan a essayé de faire ses maths. Il la lui donne un peu embarrassé. Il est sûr qu'elle va éclater de rire en voyant ses erreurs. Haley l'examine pendant quelques secondes et le regarde ensuite.

« Tu as simplement oublié de diviser cette partie. » dit-elle doucement en lui rendant la feuille. Nathan regarde le papier, ouvre son livre et retourne vers Haley.

Il prend son stylo, fait les corrections et regarde Haley.

« As-tu 42 ? » demande t-il faiblement. Haley retourne quelques pages en arrière et vérifie sa réponse.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé aussi. » sourit-elle. Nathan sourit à lui-même et commence à travailler sur l'exercice d'après.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pour le 7 ? » 

« 85,3. »

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! Je suis intelligent ! » dit Nathan en s'encourageant.

« Désolée de casser ta joie, mais c'est quelque chose d'assez basique. On a encore plein de chose à voir si tu veux avoir de meilleures notes. »

« On ? » demande Nathan en souriant.

« Et bien, puisque je vis ici pour encore une semaine et que je suis tutrice, je pourrai te donner des cours. » propose t-elle.

« J'aimerai bien. » répond-il. Ils se regardent pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot. Haley revient à la réalité avant que ses fantasmes sur Nathan ne reviennent dans sa tête. Elle regarde l'horloge dans le couloir.

« Oh, regarde l'heure qu'il est. On devrait aller se coucher si on veut se lever tôt. » dit-elle.

« Tu peux avoir le lit. Je dormirai sur le canapé. » propose Nathan. Haley semble heureuse et excitée au début mais son sourire tombe rapidement et se change en air renfrogné.

« Non merci, le canapé est bien. » répond-elle froidement.

« Quoi ? » demande t-il confus.

« Le canapé est bien. » confirme t-elle sans le regarder.

« Désolé d'avoir essayé de t'aider. » dit Nathan en levant ses mains en défense.

Nathan marche jusqu'à sa chambre toujours confus concernant son refus de dormir dans sa chambre. _Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais dormi ici avant_. Il se souvient d'elle entrain de dormir ici la nuit après la fête. Il enlève son polo et son jeans et s'allonge sur son lit en boxer.

_

* * *

_

_Elle boit une autre gorgée et devient rapidement étourdie. Soudain elle est escortée dans la cave par le même gars blond._

_Rapidement elle est étendue sur le canapé en essayant de partir mais son corps ne répond pas à ses efforts. C'est comme si tout son corps pèse près d'une tonne et ses pensées sont incohérentes. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle a besoin de partir, tout de suite._

A 3h00 du matin, Nathan se réveille quand il entend des sons étouffés provenant du salon. Il ouvre ses yeux et essaye d'écouter ce que sont ces bruits, mais ils sont trop faibles et distants. Il se lève et marche doucement vers sa porte.

Il réalise rapidement que les bruits viennent du salon, de son canapé plus précisément. Il s'approche de Haley et soupire quand il voit qu'elle fait un cauchemar.

Elle remue et marmonne quelque chose, le souffle court. Même s'il fait sombre, il peut dire que son visage est loin d'être paisible. Il s'agenouille devant elle, pose ses mains sur les épaules de Haley et commence à la secouer délicatement.

« Hey, réveille-toi. » murmure t-il mais Haley ne répond pas. Elle est toujours prise dans son sommeil.

« Non, non, pas ça. » marmonne t-elle en se tordant et se tournant. Nathan la secoue un peu plus fort.

« Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. » Haley commence à se retourner dans tous les sens et ses marmonnements deviennent plus forts. Subitement elle ouvre ses yeux, s'assoit rapidement et commence à hurler en le frappant aussi fort qu'elle peut. « Non, pas ça ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! »

Nathan attrape ses poignets en la forçant à le regarder. « Hey, c'est moi. Calme-toi, c'est juste un rêve. » dit-il. « C'est Nathan, calme-toi. Tout va bien. » répète t-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se calmer.

« Nate ? » demande t-elle alors que son corps tremble encore de son rêve. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et apeurés. Elle a de grosses gouttes de sueurs sur son front et des larmes dans les yeux.

« Oui, c'est moi. Tu as fait un cauchemar. » Dès qu'elle réalise que c'est Nathan qui se tient devant elle et non le gars blond, elle se lance vers lui et le sert fort dans ses bras en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Il entoure immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille d'Haley et essaye de la calmer.

« Tout va bien. C'était juste un cauchemar, Hales. » murmure t-il dix minutes plus tard alors qu'elle tremble toujours.

« Un cauchemar. » dit-elle en comprenant finalement qu'elle n'est plus entrain de dormir et qu'elle est en sécurité. Elle retire doucement ses mains qui étaient serrés autour du cou de Nathan. Elle s'allonge sur son oreiller et étend de tout son long ses jambes sur le canapé, ce qui ne prend pas beaucoup de place, note Nathan en souriant un petit peu.

« Ca va ? » demande t-il en se retournant inquiet vers elle.

« Oui. » soupire t-elle.

« C'était un cauchemar au sujet de … ? » continue Nathan.

« Oui. » répond-elle. Nathan soupire et se lève. Haley le regarde confuse, inquiétée même qu'il parte. Mais il n'a pas prévu de partir. Il lève les petites jambes de Haley, s'assoit sur le canapé et place ses jambes sur ses cuisses.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demande t-il doucement en dessinant de petits cercles apaisants avec ses doigts sur les jambes de Haley sans même s'en rendre compte. Haley le regarde et secoue sa tête de la droite vers la gauche en essayant de retenir ses larmes qui sont dangereusement proche de couler sur ses joues. Brooke et Peyton avaient raison, pense Haley, elle est loin d'être ok avec ce qui lui est arrivée.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Luke ? » s'inquiète t-il. Haley secoue à nouveau la tête d'un coté à l'autre sans dire un mot.

« Il aimerait être là pour toi. » dit Nathan. Il sait que Lucas ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

« Je sais. » répond-elle faiblement. « Je ne veux simplement pas l'inquiéter. » explique t-elle et pense soudainement à quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande t-il quand il voit son visage changer.

« C'est juste que … Ce cauchemar m'a fait me souvenir un peu plus au sujet de … de cette nuit. »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? Tu te souviens de qui il s'agit ? » se raidit Nathan. Le moment où il l'a vue allongée sur ce canapé, il s'est juré de retrouver l'enculé qui a fait ça et de lui briser le cou.

« La soirée est encore très floue. Je me souviens de la cuisine, de la cave… » répond-elle en essayant de revenir dans son rêve.

« Tu te souviens à quoi il ressemblait ? » demande t-il avec espoir.

« Son visage était flou mais je pense qu'il a les cheveux blonds. Je pense qu'il a un tatouage ou quelque chose sur son torse… enfin, dans mon rêve il avait quelque chose. C'était très étrange et distant et je ne peux pas dire pourquoi. Je sais pas, c'était très trouble… je suppose que mon subconscient essaye d'y bloquer. » dit-elle.

« Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas. On aura ce bâtard. »

« Merci… » sourit-elle faiblement. « Et je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je sais que tu as un gros match demain, enfin aujourd'hui en fait, et tu as besoin de tout le sommeil que tu peux avoir. » dit-elle en se sentant un peu coupable.

« Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. C'est le dernier de mes soucis. » Il la regarde attentivement.

« Tu joues contre Verona, non ? » demande t-elle en voulant changer de sujet.

« Ouai, ils sont très bons et ça va être un match difficile. » répond-il en se frottant le cou.

« Tu vas être génial, ne t'en fais pas. » sourit-elle.

« Merci. » dit-il avec sincérité. Il y a un court silence alors que Nathan étudie le visage de Haley pendant qu'elle regarde ses petites mains.

Il ne peut pas croire qu'il n'a jamais remarqué à quel point elle est belle avec ses cheveux relevés en un chignon en désordre, avec son pantalon de pyjama et son top mignon. Quoique quand il regarde ce top bleu très moulant, 'mignon' n'est pas le mot qui lui saute à l'esprit en premier.

Nathan revient à la réalité quand Haley lève la tête pour le regarde avec un sourire présomptueux. Elle vient de l'attraper entrain de la regarder avec attention.

« Tu étais entrain de regarder mes seins ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pas qu'il y ai le moindre problèmes avec eux. » ajoute t-il rapidement avec un sourire. « Le soutien-gorge te manques... » marmonne t-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre.

« Tais-toi. » dit-elle sans empêcher le sourire qui se forme sur ses lèvres. Nathan se félicite mentalement de l'avoir fait sourire.

« Tu sais, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi affreux que ce que je pensais. » dit soudainement Haley en jouant avec l'élastique de son top. Nathan laisse paraître un sourire satisfait.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« J'ai dit 'peut-être'. » sourit-elle.

« Et bien, je suis content que tu penses ça. Et tu n'es peut-être pas aussi salope que ce que je pensais. »

« Merci. »

Nathan la regarde sourire quelques secondes.

« Je sais que tu as Luke et Brooke et Peyton… mais je suis là pour toi aussi, juste pour que tu le saches. » dit-il sérieusement. Haley lui sourit en tendant sa main pour la placer sur celle de Nathan.

« Je sais. Merci pour ça. » répond-elle en laissant sa main sur celle du basketteur.

_Ca y est_, pense Nathan. _Ne joue pas ta fillette. Reste concentré. Demande quelque chose ! Dis quelque chose ! Pète un coup au pire ! … Ok, ne pète pas. Ouvre simplement ta bouche, espèce de fillette._

« Alors, je pensais. » commence Nathan.

« Oh, uh. » rigole Haley.

« Marrant. » dit-il. « Je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas dormir dans mon lit. » Haley baisse ses yeux immédiatement avec un visage sérieux.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Tu penses que je suis désolé pour toi, que j'ai de la pitié. Tu penses que c'est pour ça que je t'offre mon lit. »

« Et bien, c'est pas la vérité ? »

« Non, je veux dire oui, je me sens mal et oui, je changerais ce qu'il t'es arrivée si je le pouvais. Mais non, ce n'est pas la raison. »

« C'est quoi alors ? » demande t-elle quasiment effrayée d'entendre la réponse.

« Cette semaine passée avec toi a été… » Nathan cherche le bon mot.

« Diabolique ? Folle ? Douloureuse ? » propose Haley avec un sourire.

« Différente » sourit Nathan. « Jamais depuis que j'ai déménagé de San Quentin, je… »

« De où ? »

« La maison de mon père. »

« Oh, ok. »

« Bref, jamais depuis que je suis parti de là-bas je n'ai pensé pouvoir apprécier vivre avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec quelqu'un qui s'arrange pour me rendre fou plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai un talent. » dit-elle en soufflant de l'air chaud sur ses ongles avant de les frotter sur sa clavicule comme si elle en était fière.

« Oui, c'est sûr. » éclate t-il de rire à son expression. « Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai complètement changé mon point de vue sur toi durant la semaine. »

« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas que Lucas te bottes les fesses. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la raison. En plus, il ne pourra jamais me botter les fesses. » sourit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. « Tu te souviens que j'ai été gentil avec toi avant la fête, non ? »

« Comment as-tu été gentil ? » demande t-elle intriguée.

« Je t'ai laisser la nuit de libre, souviens-toi. » Il sourit avant d'ajouter « Et je t'ai complimentée sur tes seins. » Haley baisse le regard vers le sol en rougissant quand elle se rappelle de l'incident du soutien-gorge.

« Ouai, merci. » marmonne t-elle en essayant de dissimuler son rougissement.

« Hey, il n'y a pas de raison d'être embarrassée. La poitrine est une très belle chose et chaque femme devrait en être fière. » dit-il avec un visage sérieux en tapotant l'épaule de Haley. Un grand sourire apparaît quand il la voit rougir encore plus.

« Oh, ne sois pas embarrassée, Haley. Tu as des seins magnifiques et… »

« Ne parlons plus de mes seins, ok ? » coupe t-elle avec une voix gênée.

« Oui, si tu veux. J'en parle plus. Je préfère plutôt les regarder de toutes façons. » sourit-il en levant ses mains pour protéger son visage de l'attaque de Haley.

« Cochon. » dit-elle après l'avoir frappé plusieurs fois. Elle sourit un peu. « Merci d'être si gentil. »

« Pas de problèmes. Ce serait être insensible que de ne pas être gentil avec toi maintenant. » Il la regarde avec confusion quand le sourire de Haley disparaît à nouveau. _Seigneur, cette fille est lunatique_, pense Nathan.

« Tu n'as pas à être gentil juste parce que tu penses devoir l'être. Je ne veux pas que les gens me voient comme une pauvre petite fille. » claque t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne me sens pas forcé. » se défend-il. « J'essaye juste d'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! » se frustre Haley. Elle peut sentir les larmes commencer à monter.

Elle aime que Nathan soit gentil et elle veut rien de plus que ça, mais elle a peur que dès que les choses reviendront à la normal, il redeviendra un abruti. Et c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas gérer. Alors elle ne veut pas du tout qu'il soit gentil.

« De quoi as-tu besoin alors ? Tu t'es plainte pendant des mois que je n'étais pas gentil et maintenant que je fais des efforts, tu dis que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin, James ? » demande t-il frustré et Haley répond avec une voix également émotionnelle. Les larmes sont maintenant très proches.

C'est impressionnant pour les deux de voir la rapidité à laquelle ils passent du gentil et tendre à l'énervement et à l'offense.

« Ce que je veux ? Que les choses reviennent comme elles étaient ! J'ai besoin d'oublier tout ce qu'il c'est passé et je ne peux pas si tout le monde agit différemment autour de moi ! J'ai besoin que tout redevienne comme avant ! » dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas juste essayer de te convaincre que rien ne c'est passé. » déclare Nathan en comprenant ses motifs. « Ca ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Alors, comment ça marche ? » demande t-elle la gorge serrée.

« Tu as besoin de gérer la douleur et tout le reste. Ca ne va pas partir tout seul. » répond-il doucement.

« J'ai juste … » commence t-elle avec une voix tremblante « j'ai juste l'impression que si je fais ça, je vais complètement m'effondrer. » murmure t-elle les derniers mots.

« Et bien, c'est à ça que servent les amis. Pour t'aider à surmonter ça. Tu n'es pas supposée le faire toute seule. » dit-il. Haley l'écoute attentivement et essuie rapidement ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte. » chuchote t-elle et cette fois, elle ne chasse pas les larmes qui coulent le long de sa joue.

Nathan sent son cœur lâcher quand il voit les larmes. Il ne veut rien de plus que de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus la laisser partir. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un ai pu lui faire ce qu'on lui a fait.

« Hey, viens là. » dit-il rapidement en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Haley. Il l'approche délicatement vers lui afin qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux. Haley enroule ses bras autour du cou de Nathan et cache sa tête au creux de son cou en essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas complètement craquer mais ne peut empêcher les sanglots qui s'échappent de sa gorge. Il enlace Haley étroitement, caressant ses cheveux en murmurant des mots apaisants.

* * *

Haley se réveille le matin d'après pour se trouver complètement allongée sur Nathan. Elle est allongée sur son torse et sa tête est posée sur son épaule si proche de la tête de Nathan que ses petites lèvres sont presque entrain de toucher sa joue. Elle savoure le fait que les bras de Nathan soient toujours autour de sa taille. 

Elle ouvre ses yeux et profite, pendant quelques secondes, de ce merveilleux nouveau sentiment. Le sentiment d'être en sécurité et paisible. Elle blottit son nez contre le cou de Nathan pour sentir son parfum. L'action fait que Nathan marmonne quelque chose dans son sommeil et resserre son étreinte autour de la taille de Haley.

Après quelques heureuses minutes, Haley bouge légèrement pour mieux voir le visage de Nathan. Le mouvement le fait à nouveau marmonner quelque chose et il ouvre doucement ses yeux. Il fixe les doux yeux marron qui se trouvent face à lui.

« Hey. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Hey. » répond-il en gardant ses bras enveloppés autour d'elle.

Soudainement, le regard heureux et paisible de Haley se change en un regard de panique.

« Oh mon dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ? » hurle t-elle en se levant rapidement. Haley regarde l'heure sur le lecteur de DVD et pousse un cri.

« 7h55 ! Les cours commencent dans 15 minutes ! » continue t-elle en choc. « On a dormi _trop longtemps_ ! » hurle t-elle toujours, sans comprendre cette phrase. Haley James ne dort jamais _trop longtemps_. C'est comme une loi cosmique, ça n'arrive jamais.

« Merde ! » dit-il en se levant.

« J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, de manger, de faire nos déjeuners, de finir mes devoirs, de me faire un café. Oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin de mon café ! » panique Haley en regardant partout ne sachant pas par où commencer. « J'ai besoin de trouver des vêtements et où sont mes satanés livres… »

« Hey, James ! » coupe Nathan en attrapant ses épaules. « Calme-toi. » Elle s'arrête de courir partout et le regarde. « Laisse tomber pour le déjeuner, on en achètera au lycée. On n'a pas le temps pour une douche ou un café, donc laisse tomber ça aussi. Et concernant la vérification de tes devoirs, ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont toujours justes. Change-toi simplement et prend tes livres. » dit-il sévèrement.

« On ne sera jamais à l'heure ! On met 15 minutes pour aller au lycée. » s'inquiète Haley.

« Je peux me dépêcher. » Le visage de Haley passe de la panique à la sévérité.

« Tu as raison, Scott. On ne va pas être en retard. Haley James n'a jamais été en retard de sa vie et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Alors, rassemble tes affaires, on part dans 60 secondes. On ne va vraiment pas être en retard. » dit-elle en rassemblant ses livres.

« Compris madame. » répond il, la saluant en rigolant et il commence à courir dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires. Haley attrape ses vêtements : un jeans, un top et un soutien-gorge… Elle les prend dans ses bras et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se changer mais remarque qu'elle est occupée par Nathan.

« Pas le temps. » marmonne t-elle en se retournant de façon que son dos soit en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se déshabille rapidement. Juste après qu'elle ait boutonné son jeans, Nathan sort de la salle de bain.

« Ok, je suis pr… » il s'étouffe presque en voyant son dos nu. Elle glisse rapidement son soutien-gorge, met ses mains dans son dos et l'agrafe.

« Ok, bien. J'ai presque fini. » dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder. La gorge de Nathan se resserre quand il voit qu'elle porte le sexy soutien-gorge noir.

Soudainement l'esprit de Nathan se remplit avec de nouveaux fantasmes. Lors des derniers jours, il s'agissait de Haley à cheval sur ses genoux lui faisant une lap dance. Maintenant le fantasme est plus précis. Une Haley _aux seins nus_ lui faisant une lap dance.

« Qu'est ce que tu … » commence t-elle mais elle baisse son regard et réalise ce qu'il regarde. Haley soupire et claque ses doigts plusieurs fois pour attirer l'attention de Nathan. Il cligne des yeux et la regarde avec embarras.

« Hey, lève tes yeux par ici. » dit-elle en pointant son index et son majeur entre ses yeux et ceux de Nathan.

« Ouai, désolé. » marmonne Nathan en toussant confusément.

« Tu as pris tes affaires de basket ? Tu as un match à 17h00, non ? » demande t-elle en enfilant rapidement son top.

« Ouai. » répond-il avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Vamos ! »

* * *

« Plus vite, Scott ! » 

« Hey ! J'ai mes affaires de basket, mon sac d'école et ton sac ce qui me rappelle que tu dois dire à ton prof de géo … »

« Je n'ai pas de géographie. »

« …dire à ton prof de géo que ce n'est vraiment pas juste que tu dois amener des PIERRES AU LYCEE ! Je veux dire, combien de livres as-tu ? »

« Arrête de te plaindre, Linda. On vient juste de partir. » sourit-elle.

« Hey, je pensais que tu avais oublié ce truc de m'appeler par des prénoms de filles. » boude t-il.

« Oh, oublie ça, Scott. »

« Déjà mieux. » dit-il avec un sourire qui fait rouler des yeux Haley en rigolant.

Elle ouvre rapidement la porte principale du lycée et la tient ouverte pour lui. Ils courent dans les couloirs vides aussi vite que possible en direction de leur classe de math. Ils sautent dans la salle au moment même où la sonnerie retentit.

« Oui ! » hurlent-ils en même temps avant d'essayer de reprendre leur respiration. Le prof se retourne pour les regarder contrarié.

« M. Scott, Mlle James. » Ils se tapent dans la main et posent leurs paumes sur leurs genoux pour reprendre leur respiration quand Brooke et le reste de la classe les fixent avec intérêt.

« Prenez vos places s'il vous plaît. »

Nathan prend leurs sacs et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers les deux sièges vides qui se trouvent au fond de la salle. Nathan prend celle contre le mur afin que Haley puisse s'asseoir entre lui et Brooke.

« Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on ne serait pas en retard. » souffle Haley à Nathan qui lui sourit en retour. Brooke les regarde avec un large sourire jusqu'à ce que Haley la voit.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » demande Haley.

« Sans raison. » répond-elle en toute innocence.

« Ok… » dit Haley. « Bon sang, je n'ai pas eu mon café du matin. Ca fait deux lundis de suite. » Elle s'arrête et se retourne vers Brooke en souriant. « Hey, en parlant de lundis… »

« Oh oui, tu es prête ? » demande Brooke.

« Toujours. »

« C'est en rapport avec le sujet. »

« Nathan ? »

« En fait, je voulais parler du café mais puisque tu es déjà entrain de penser à lui, tu peux y appliquer à lui aussi. » sourit-elle.

« Crache le morceau. » dit Haley en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rougir.

« Ok, nous y voilà : les hommes sont comme le café. Les meilleurs sont chauds, riches et peuvent te tenir éveillée toute la nuit. »

« Tellement vrai. » murmure Haley en regardant rapidement Nathan. « Tellement vrai, en effet. »


	14. Chapitre 14 : Verona et l’après match

**Chapitre 14 : Verona et l'après match**

« …Donne moi un N ! »

« N ! »

« Donne moi un S ! Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« RAVENS ! » toute l'assemblée gronde. Brooke secoue ses pompons fièrement dans les airs. C'est lundi soir et les Ravens jouent contre Verona.

C'est la mi-temps et les Ravens dominent par 2 points. Le panier à 3 points de Lucas à la dernière seconde leur a donné les points nécessaires pour passer en tête. La foule est en extase et devient folle. C'est du basket-ball du lycée par excellence.

« Et les voilà qu'ils reviennent ! Avec moins d'une minute de pause, l'équipe des Ravens revient sur le court. Et le rugissement que vous entendez en fond sonore vient des fans des Ravens ! Même si c'est un match à l'extérieur, un grand pourcentage du corps lycéen est présent ce soir ! C'est Micro McFadden et on est en direct du lycée de Verona où les Ravens mènent 32 à 30. Je suis assis à côté de la magnifique tutrice et manager de l'équipe, Haley James. Haley, que penses-tu de ce match ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pousse ton micro de là, Micr… Attend, viens-tu juste de dire que je suis magnifique ? Wow, je veux dire ouai, Brooke m'a coiffée et je porte le bon jeans mais… »

« Alors, que penses-tu du match ? » l'interrompt Micro avec un sourire.

« Oh, ouai ! Le match ! C'est génial ! Ca craint que vous ne soyez pas là. Ha ha ! » dit-elle à ceux qui écoutent.

« Merci pour ces, hum, commentaires professionnels, Haley. » conclut-il en se tournant vers le court. « Et le match reprend ! Mesdames et messieurs, c'est reparti ! »

* * *

« Et le match est fini ! Mesdames et messieurs ou tous ceux qui écoutent ! Les Ravens ont gagné 56 à 52 ! C'était un match existant et marquant avec les frères Scott jouant à nouveau comme des pros ! Nathan Scott a montré le chemin en marquant … »

Micro regarde rapidement les notes de Haley.

« … 22 points pendant que Lucas en a mis 19. Au total, les Ravens ont joué leur meilleur match ce soir. Coach Durham ne peut avoir que du positif à dire au sujet de toute l'équipe. Les Ravens vont joués contre Bear Creek mercredi. Mais pour l'instant, que la fête commence ! »

« C'était trop bien, Haley ! » hurle un Micro excité à Haley quand il finit son podcast.

« Ouai ! » dit-elle en lui tapant dans la main. Elle aperçoit Karen dans la tribune qui lui fait signe de venir. Haley finit rapidement d'écrire ses notes. « Hey, je vais rejoindre Karen. »

« Ok, je te vois plus tard. »

« Bye, Micro. » dit-elle en allant vers Karen.

« Haley, salut ! » sourit Karen en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Lucas était très bon ! » s'excite Haley.

« Ils étaient tous bons ! Match très excitant. »

« Ouai, qui s'occupe du café pendant que nous sommes toutes les deux là ? » demande Haley en rigolant.

« J'ai fermé plus tôt. De toute façon toute la ville est là. » répond Karen. « Alors, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. Comment ça se passe avec ton colocataire ? » demande t-elle en souriant.

« Nathan ? Il est bien. » dit Haley en souriant.

« Je suis surprise qu'aucun des deux n'ai le moindre hématome. »

« Et bien, il y a l'incident du soutien-gorge mais… »

« L'incident du quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'appartement est finalement paisible. Nous sommes arrivés à une sorte d'arrangement. » sourit Haley.

« Bien. » dit Karen en regardant Haley pendant quelques secondes. « Pourquoi n'allons nous pas nous asseoir là-bas ? » propose Karen en les amenant s'asseoir sur la dernière rangée des gradins, loin de la foule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demande Haley en s'asseyant.

« Lucas m'a dit ce qu'il t'es arrivée à la soirée vendredi passé. » commence Karen. Haley baisse ses yeux vers ses pieds pendant quelques secondes. « Et je veux juste te dire que je suis désolée pour ce qu'il c'est passé. »

« Merci, j'apprécie. »

« Si jamais tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ou juste besoin d'une personne pour parler, je suis là. Toujours. Je sais que tes parents sont souvent absents et je suis sûre que tu aimerai avoir ta maman ici… »

« En fait, c'est mieux comme ça. » coupe Haley. « Tu sais, elle se serait agitée et aurait été inquiétée et aurait appelé toute la famille et ils seraient tous là. »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Dans une telle situation c'est bon d'avoir toute sa famille autour de soi. » dit doucement Karen.

« C'est juste beaucoup de problèmes. Localiser Taylor est trop de travail, Brian et Chris sont installés à Duke, Quinn vient de commencer son nouveau travail et Vivian est trop occupée avec le bébé. Sans mentionner Matt qui vient d'emménager à Los Angeles. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser tout ça derrière eux. »

« Pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas décider par eux-mêmes ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas leur dire. » dit Haley en regardant Karen. « Je veux juste y oublier, dépasser cette histoire et passer à autre chose. C'est trop de pagaille s'ils viennent tous ici. »

« C'est ta décision et j'ai confiance en toi si tu penses prendre la bonne décision. »

« Merci. »

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là. Ta mère me fait confiance pour prendre soin de toi. »

« Je sais. Elle t'appelle encore tout les mercredis pour avoir des nouvelles ? »

« 20h00 précise. » sourit Karen.

« C'est tellement elle. » dit Haley. « C'est marrant même. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que juste après qu'elle t'ai appelée, elle m'appelle. Oh, tu aurais dû entendre la conversation qu'on a eu mercredi dernier. »

« Concernant le fait que tu vives avec Nathan ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'elle a employé le terme 'sexe avant mariage' quatre fois dans la même phrase. »

« C'est tout Lydia. »

« Et je pouvais entendre mon père hurler derrière ma mère. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il me semble qu'il demandait s'il devait envoyer des préservatifs à Nathan. »

« Et c'est tout Jimmy. Comment les as-tu convaincus de ne pas revenir ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient déjà là. »

« C'est juste eux. Ils sont très libéraux quand il s'agit de m'élever. Ils ont confiance en moi pour que je fasse mes propres décisions ou erreurs. Mais oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je suis toujours surprise de ne pas encore avoir vu leur van garé devant chez Nathan. » rigolent Haley avec Karen.

« Oh, en parlant de ça. » dit Karen en pointant les portes des vestiaires qui viennent de s'ouvrir et Nathan et Lucas en sortent pour rencontrer la foule excitée.

« Ne sont-ils pas beaux dans ces costumes ? » demande Karen. Les yeux de Haley sont fixés sur Nathan qui félicite quelques autres joueurs.

« Oui, ils le sont. » répond-elle doucement en jouant avec son collier tout en observant Nathan. Karen se tourne vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je vais aller dire bonjour aux joueurs. A plus tard Karen. »

Karen se sourit à elle-même et regarde les pompom girls s'étirer sur le court. Elle les rejoint en souriant.

« Hey Brooke. Tu as été très bien ce soir. Toi aussi Peyton. »

« Merci Karen. Lucas a bien joué aussi. Je te promets qu'il sera à la maison tôt ce soir. » répond Brooke en souriant.

« J'apprécie, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. » coupe t-elle en tendant 20 dollars à Brooke.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demande t-elle confusément.

« Pour le pari sur Nathan et Haley. Je parie sur le week-end prochain. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de laisser Brooke et Peyton se rouler de rire sur le sol.

* * *

« Alors, bon match les mecs ! » dit Haley en tapant des poings avec Nathan et Lucas.

« Merci, Hales. J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle. » répond Lucas.

« Ouai, j'ai bien aimé. »

« Alors, de quoi as-tu parlé avec ma mère ? »

« De l'incident de vendredi soir. » répond Haley, son sourire disparaît. « Elle pense que je devrais en parler à ma famille. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » demande Lucas doucement.

« Je ne veux pas les inquiéter… » dit Haley en regardant le sol. « C'est quelque chose dont je dois apprendre à vivre avec et je ne veux pas les avoir sur le dos. »

« Comment vas-tu ? Nathan m'a dit que tu avais eu quelques problèmes pendant ton sommeil. » dit Lucas. Haley regarde Nathan qui se tient à côté de Lucas avec un visage navré. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Nathan parle.

« Je suis désolé mais il m'a demandé. Je devais lui dire. »

« C'est bon. » dit Haley avant de continuer dans une petite voix.

« Ouai, ça ne fait que quelques jours donc cette histoire me dérange encore un peu. »

« Hey, je suis là. Toujours. » dit Lucas en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oui, je sais. Et je vais déjà mieux. Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de penser que cet enculé est toujours dehors. » Elle voit les visages inquiets des garçons.

« Mais le basket et le tutorat m'occupent et ce n'est pas comme si je passe réellement du temps toute seule. » continue t-elle en souriant un peu et en regardant Nathan.

Elle entend alors Brooke et Peyton éclater de rire quelque part derrière elle et elle se retourne. Brooke et Peyton se roulent par terre pendant que Karen les quitte avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi rigolent-elles ? » demande Lucas.

« Je ne sais pas mais je veux entendre cette blague aussi. » dit Haley en partant rejoindre les pompom girls. Nathan regarde le dos de Haley attentivement.

« Je souhaiterai tellement qu'on puisse faire quelque chose. » commence Lucas.

« Il y a quelque chose. » continue Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » demande Lucas quand il voit l'allure du visage de Nathan qui ne signifie que des problèmes. C'est la même allure qu'il avait quand il a convaincu Lucas que voler le bus scolaire était une bonne idée.

« Je vais trouver l'enculé qui a fait ça. » dit Nathan déterminé.

« Et faire quoi ? » demande Lucas. Nathan le regarde ennuyé.

« Et lui donner du lait et des cookies. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais lui faire ? » demande sarcastiquement Nathan avant de continuer avec un ton plus sérieux. « Cet enculé mérite de prendre une grosse raclé. »

« Comment vas-tu le retrouver ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver quelque chose. » dit-il avant de partir vers les cars.

* * *

« Bon match Chase … Très bien McAndrew … Tu t'es surpassé Lansen. » Haley se dirige vers l'arrière du car en félicitant plusieurs joueurs.

Après avoir donné ses notes à Whitey, Haley décide de rejoindre Lucas et Nathan qui sont assis avec d'autres gars au fond du car. C'est devenu un rituel qu'elle aille avec eux après le match.

« Non, non, non. Jennifer Aniston est beaucoup mieux que Angelina Jolie. » dit Lucas.

« Tu délires ? T'as vu les lèvres de Angelina ? » demande Tim avant de se retourner avec Lucas vers Nathan pour avoir son opinion.

« Je suis d'accord avec Lucas. Jennifer est la plus belle. Les lèvres d'Angelina ne sont même pas naturelles... »

« Vous avez tous tord. » sourit Haley en s'asseyant à coté de Tim.

« Jessica Alba est beaucoup plus belle que les deux autres. » finit-elle en rigolant. Tous les gars agréent.

« Alors, bon match mec ! Tu sais comment t'y prendre avec le public. » dit Haley en tapant le poing avec Tim.

« On était assez génial, hein. T'as vu la poulette qui m'a photographié ? » demande Tim avec un visage rêveur qui fait rigoler Haley.

« Et pendant que j'y pense, Whitey m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu ne sortes pas ce soir. » dit Haley en regardant Nathan avant de continuer avec un sourire. « Alors, non seulement je suis ta domestique, ta maîtresse de maison et ta tutrice mais apparemment je suis aussi ta baby-sitter. »

* * *

« Hey, tu as faim ? » demande Nathan à Haley en lui tenant la porte ouverte. Ils viennent juste d'arriver à l'appartement.

« Non mais ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé toute ma journée à Verona que je ne vais pas remplir mon devoir et te faire à manger. » le rassure Haley en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec un sourire.

« En fait, je pensais commander une pizza ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Vraiment ? » demande Haley surprise. « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas passer des commandes. » continue t-elle en se référant à une de leur conversation passée quand il l'avait forcée à faire à manger au lieu de commander quelque chose.

« Ou peut-être que je voulais être un crétin. » s'excuse t-il.

« Peut-être. » sourit-elle.

« Ecoute, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai joué la salope et je m'en excuse aussi. »

« On fait la paix ? » demande Nathan en ouvrant ses bras pour une étreinte. Haley accepte avec un grand sourire et elle place ses bras autour du cou de Nathan.

« Je pense qu'on a fait la paix depuis un moment déjà. » répond-elle en se reculant légèrement pour le regarder tout en gardant en place ses bras et en jouant avec les cheveux à l'arrière du cou de Nathan. Il se baisse un petit peu automatiquement au contact de ses caresses en n'ayant aucune intention d'enlever ses bras de la taille de Haley.

Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à quel point elle épouse parfaitement ses bras. Ses bras enroulés fermement autour de la taille de Haley lui font se demander comment il a été capable de vivre sans ce sentiment avant.

Haley s'approche un peu et commence à attirer la tête de Nathan légèrement vers la sienne. Quand il ne rompt pas la connexion et fait l'opposé à la place, en se penchant vers elle, Haley commence à incliner sa tête. Nathan enlève délicatement sa main gauche de la hanche de Haley l'amenant doucement à sa joue pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir légèrement sa bouche.

Mais malheureusement pour eux et comme dans tous les films, quelques centimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, ils sont interrompus. Nathan ne peut se retenir de lâcher un grognement d'énervement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il sourit un petit peu quand il entend Haley marmonner 'quel est le crétin qui vient maintenant'. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup sec.

Il ouvre la porte pour trouver une paire identique de jumeaux se tenant devant lui. Et le regardant méchamment. Ces regards méchants se transforment rapidement en sourire quand ils regardent par-dessus l'épaule de Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce… » commence Nathan avant d'être coupé par un cri. Un cri de Haley.

Nathan se retourne pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas mais il la voit seulement courir devant lui et sauter dans les bras des jumeaux.

« Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez là ! » hurle t-elle tout en étant presque concassée d'être tenue si fermement.

« Tu es belle, Hales. » dit l'un des deux en la regardant.

« Oh, tais-toi. » sourit-elle.

Nathan tousse légèrement en fixant Haley avec un regard qui peut être décrit par 'mais qui sont ces mecs ?'.

« Oh, désolée. Ce sont mes frères Chris et Brian. Les mecs, c'est … » commence t-elle avant d'être coupée par Brian.

« Nathan Scott. » dit-il en offrant sa main à Nathan. Il la serre rapidement avant de se la faire broyer par celle de Chris.

« Alors, que faites-vous ici ? » demande Haley en leur tenant la porte afin qu'ils entrent.

« On est juste venus voir notre petite sœur favorite, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour te rendre visite? » dit Brian en entrant dans l'appartement. Haley lève un sourcil et le regarde incrédule.

« Quoi ? » demande t-il. Haley croise ses bras devant elle et continue à le fixer sans dire un mot.

« Ok, bon Quinn nous a appelés et nous a dit que tu vivais avec l'abruti de frère de ton meilleur ami à cause d'un pari alors on lui a promis de venir vous mater. Seigneur, arrête avec le troisième degré. » dit rapidement Brian alors que Haley secoue sa tête en rigolant.

« Alors, c'est ici que vous vivez. » déclare Chris en regardant autour. « Tu nous fais faire le tour ? » demande t-il à Nathan.

« Pas grand-chose à voir. » répond Nathan avant de commencer à montrer l'appartement. « Cuisine, salon, salle de bain à droite et chambre au fond. » A la mention de la chambre Chris et Brian se regardent brutalement.

« Alors, c'est là où tu dors ? » demande Chris à Nathan.

« Ou c'est la où dort notre Haley ? » complète Brian avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Il y a un court silence.

« Est-ce qu'elle dort dans ton lit ? » demande Chris avec un regard meurtrier.

« Bien sûr que non. » répond rapidement Nathan. Brian tape Nathan derrière la tête.

« Qu'est-ce… » commence Nathan confus mais il est coupé par Chris. Ou peut-être Brian. Nathan n'est pas sûr.

« Mec, quel est ton problème ? » Brian demande à Nathan.

« Mais… » essaye à nouveau Nathan.

« Faire dormir notre sœur sur ce canapé boiteux ? Elle mérite ta chambre, ta salle de bain et ta voiture minable. »

« Nathan conduit une Mustang. » coupe Haley en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle a l'habitude de voir ses frères très protecteur avec elle ou ses sœurs.

« Et ton adorable voiture. » se corrige Chris.

« Brian, Chris. Relax. » calme Haley. Ils se tournent tous vers elle. « Nathan m'a déjà proposé son lit pendant qu'il prendrait le canapé. » Brian et Chris se retournent tous les deux vers Nathan.

« Cette initiative vient juste de sauver tes fesses. » confesse Brian en examinant Nathan.

« Alors, comment se passe l'université ? » demande Haley en changeant de sujet. Ils s'assoient tous dans le salon.

« Bien. » sourit Brian.

« Très bien » complète Chris en regardant le sourire de son frère.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » rigole Haley en se tournant vers Nathan. « Brian et Chris sont à Duke. »

« Vraiment ? Je postule là bas. » dit Nathan soudainement intéressé.

« Ouai, c'est une bonne école. Tant que tu aimes le basket. » analyse Chris ce qui fait rire Haley et Nathan.

« Joues-tu au basket comme Lucas ? » demande Brian.

« Nathan est le co-capitaine de l'équipe avec Lucas. » explique Haley.

« Oh, vraiment. » dit Chris en regardant Brian. « J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un faible pour les basketteurs. » murmure t-il alors que Brian secoue sa tête en accord.

« Excusez-moi ? » demande Haley.

« Rien. » répond Brian. « Alors Hales, comment se passe le lycée ? »

« Pareil. »

« Toujours 20 de moyenne ? »

« Ouai. »

« C'est bien ma sœur. » dit fièrement Brian.

« Oh, je t'ai dit que Whitey m'a proposée d'être le manager de l'équipe ? »

« Non, mais c'est génial. Il a toujours eu un petit faible pour les James. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande Haley.

« Et bien, nous avons joué tous les deux au basket et toutes les filles étaient pompom girls pour l'équipe. »

« C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié. » Haley se souvient d'être aller au match de basket quand elle était plus jeune.

« Alors, comment va l'équipe cette saison ? » Brian demande à Nathan.

« On vient juste de battre Verona ce soir. On joue face à Bear Creek mercredi. La finale du championnat d'Etats, qu'on jouera j'espère, est samedi. »

« Alors, vous êtes plutôt bons cette année ? Whitey mérite ce titre de champion. »

« Oui, il le mérite. » conclut Nathan avant que le silence ne s'installe quelques secondes.

« Tu sembles enthousiaste Chris. » dit Haley en changeant à nouveau de sujet.

« Hey ! » s'offense Brian.

« Tu sembles très enthousiaste aussi, Bry. »

« Merci. Il a une nouvelle petite amie. » répond Brian en pointant Chris.

« Oh vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec … hum… »

« Brittany ? »

« J'allais dire Erica mais apparemment c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Brittany ? »

« C'est la cousine de Jessica. »

« Et Jessica est … ? » demande Haley confuse.

« La poulette avec qui je suis sortie après Misha. » explique Chris comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses.

« Ok, on a vraiment besoin de se voir plus souvent. Mais qui est donc Misha ? »

« La colocataire de Erica. »

« Oh, ok. Ca explique pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec elles. Mec, joli groupe de filles là. » rigole Haley.

« Tu aurais dû les voir quand elles ont découvert le pot aux rose. » dit Brian tout excité. « Je parle d'un combat de chat à un niveau ultime. Et c'est devenu encore meilleur quand elles se sont rendues comptes que c'était Chris qu'il fallait blâmer. Je jure sur dieu qu'elles étaient prêtes à l'étriper. »

« Chris, tu devrais commencer à mieux traiter les filles. » sermonne Haley un peu déçue.

« Je le fais ! Je leur achète des fleurs, je leur paye le resto, je leur tiens la main et ainsi de suite. »

« Mais tout ça ne sert à rien si tu les lâches pour de stupides raisons, et encore, quand il y en a une. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. » dit-il se qui fait éclater de rire Haley et Brian. « C'est pas vrai. »

« Oh, laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Juillet 2002. On a passé 3 semaines à San Diego avec tante Cindy. Tu te souviens que tu as jeté Susan ? Tu te souviens pourquoi ? »

« As-tu vu à quel point elle avait grillée à cause du soleil ? » essaye de se justifier Chris alors que Haley et Brian rigolent avec Nathan.

« Tu l'as quittée car elle avait des coups de soleil. Comment ne peux-tu pas voir la stupidité de ça ? » Haley essaye de la raisonner.

« Ne l'as-tu pas vue ? C'était comme sortir avec un crabe ! »

« Alors oui, elle ressemblait à un M&M rouge mais ce n'est pas le point. » explique Haley. « Tu devrais commencer à avoir des relations plus sérieuses. »

« C'est ce que je fais. Cette nouvelle fille, Jamie, elle est trop sexy. »

« Ouai, parce que le fait d'être sexy est tout ce qui compte. » dit Haley en roulant des yeux.

« Oh, crois-moi. Elle est tellement sexy que je préférerai me sectionner l'oreille que de rompre avec elle. Si tu la voyais, tu comprendrais. » se défend Chris alors que Haley regarde Brian pour avoir confirmation. Il secoue sa tête énergiquement ce qui fait rire encore plus Haley.

« Alors, aucun garçon dans ta vie ? » demande Brian en étudiant attentivement le visage de Haley. Elle rigole au début, puis regarde Nathan, rougit et tousse d'embarras.

« Mise à part celui avec qui tu vis ? » ajoute Chris. Haley fixe Nathan et tous les deux repensent immédiatement à leur chaud presque baiser avant que les jumeaux ne les interrompent.

« Non, pas de garçon dans ma vie. » marmonne finalement Haley en ôtant son regard de Nathan. Chris et Brian s'observent avec un regard de compréhension. Il y a un court, étrange silence.

« Bon, on devrait probablement y aller. » dit Brian en se levant.

« Quoi, déjà ? » demande Haley déçue.

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. On viendra te rendre visite plus souvent. » dit Chris en l'embrassant.

« Oui, merci d'être venus. Vous me manquez tous les deux. » marmonne Haley.

« Tu nous manques aussi, soeurette. Souviens-toi qu'on n'est pas loin donc si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

« Je sais. » répond Haley en embrassant Brian.

« Ca fait plaisir de t'avoir vu, bébé James. » sourit Brian. Haley grogne.

« Bébé James ? » demande Nathan en rigolant. « Qui veut être appelé comme ça ? »

« Personne ne m'a appeler comme ça depuis l'école primaire. Je pensais que tout le monde avait oublié ça. »

« Tu sera toujours notre petite sœur, le plus jeune du clan. Le surnom sera toujours valable. » explique Chris en embrassant le sommet de son front avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Merci de vous être arrêtés. » dit Haley en les embrassant à nouveau.

« Toujours un plaisir soeurette. Prends soin de toi et comme je dis, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose… » répète Brian en regardant rapidement Nathan.

« Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous appelle après le match de mercredi. » Les jumeaux commencent à partir mais Brian se retourne pour regarder Nathan.

« Hey, Nathan. Tu veux bien nous montrer cette superbe Mustang ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répond-il avant de regarder Haley « Je reviens tout de suite. »

« D'accord. Au revoir Chris ! Au revoir Brian ! » leur dit-elle en les saluant de la main avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et de fermer la porte.

Nathan regarde les jumeaux saluer joyeusement leur sœur mais dès que la porte se referme, leur sourire tombe et se transforme en regard de tueur.

« On a besoin de te parler, Scott. » commence Chris en l'attrapant par le bras et il commence à le conduire en bas des escaliers. Dès qu'ils sont en bas et hors de vue de l'appartement, Chris le pousse violement contre le mur de l'immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de Haley ? » hurle Chris pendant que Brian se tient derrière son frère, ses yeux ne lâchant pas Nathan.

« De quoi… » commence Nathan.

« Et n'essaye surtout pas de jouer l'imbécile, même si ça doit être facile pour toi. » prévient Chris en tenant fermement le tee-shirt de Nathan.

« Hey, fais attention. » répond Nathan énervé en regardant Chris. C'est difficile pour Nathan de ne pas l'attaquer mais il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Sans oublier le fait qu'ils sont deux et que lui est tout seul.

« T'essayes de te faire notre sœur ? » demande Chris.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« On sait parfaitement comment tu traites les filles. Tu les dragues, tu les sautes et tu les abandonnes. Mais Haley ne va pas être une d'entre elles ! »

« Je ne vais pas… »

« Dès que tu auras fini avec elle, tu vas l'abandonner et lui briser le cœur. »

« Je ne pourrai jamais… »

« Je ne sais pas quel est ton plan mais tu ferais mieux de t'arranger pour que Haley ne soit pas impliquée. »

« Ecoutez, c'était juste un pari. La seule raison qu'elle habite chez moi et qu'elle a perdu un pari. » explique Nathan. « Elle ne m'aime même pas de toute façon ! »

« Tu es aveugle ou juste vraiment débile ? » explose Chris. « Elle t'aime ! Tout le monde peut le voir ! Alors je te préviens, Scott. Si jamais tu profites de ça, on te brise tous les os. » dit Chris en le poussant violement dans le torse.

« Assez Chris. » stoppe Brian calmement.

« Mais… »

« Vas m'attendre dans la voiture. » continue Brian.

« Bien. » boude Chris en se reculant. « Casse-lui la figure. » dit Chris à Brian avant de partir.

« Alors, comme Chris te l'a déjà demandé, qu'est-ce que tu attends de Haley ? » demande Brian avec une voix calme mais dénuée de toute gentillesse.

« Rien ! On est juste amis ! » répond Nathan frustré.

« Bien. Ne me fais pas te botter les fesses. » déclare t-il. « Est-ce que tu aimes ma sœur ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« C'est mon amie. » dit-il en esquivant la question.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demande Brian à nouveau.

« C'est la meilleure amie à mon frère. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » redemande Brian avec une voix ennuyée.

« C'est ma colocataire. » essaye Nathan.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » hurle finalement Brian.

« Oui, je l'aime ! » hurle Nathan. « C'est la personne la plus sexy que je connaisse. Elle a de l'humour, elle est belle, elle est intelligente et sympa et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser tout le temps à elle ! » hurle Nathan frustré en frottant ses mains dans les cheveux.

« Je devrai te frapper pour avoir dit que ma sœur est sexy mais heureusement pour toi, la suite était beaucoup mieux. » dit Brian avant de soupirer et de continuer dans une voix plus douce. « Ecoute, comme tu l'as probablement remarqué, on est très intenses quand il s'agit de nos sœurs, surtout de Haley. »

« Sans rire. » murmure Nathan.

« Haley est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Elle voit toujours le bien dans tout le monde en ignorant le mauvais. Et c'est ce qui la rend vulnérable. Il y a des gens dans ce monde qui aimeraient profiter de sa bonté et j'espère pour toi et pour elle que tu n'es pas l'une de ces personnes. »

« Je ne suis pas… »

« Haley est notre petite sœur et le centre de toute la famille. Si tu penses que Chris et moi sommes protecteurs vis-à-vis à elle, tu ne voudras sûrement pas rencontrer son frère aîné Matt ni aucune de ses sœurs. »

« Je ne pourrai jamais la blesser. » dit sincèrement Nathan. « Et que tu me crois ou non, j'essaye aussi de la protéger. Faire en sorte qu'elle aille bien. » Nathan se souvient que Haley a été droguée et presque violée.

« J'apprécie ça. » répond Brian. Une voiture klaxonne et ils se retournent tous les deux pour voir Chris assis derrière le volant énervé. Brian regarde à nouveau Nathan.

« Nathan, voilà le marché. Tu l'aimes. Elle t'aime. Quoique tu fasses, tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. » prévient Brian en le fixant à nouveau. « Ne lui fais pas de mal. Elle ne le supporterait pas. »

« Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. »

« Bien, parce que si tu lui fais du mal, je lâche Chris sur toi. » conclut-il en entrant dans la voiture. Nathan regarde la voiture lui passer devant et Chris et Brian lui font tous les deux le même signe : ils lui coupent la gorge s'il fait du mal à leur soeurette. Il soupire en retournant vers l'appartement.

Il s'arrête devant la fenêtre et voit Haley assise sur le canapé en pyjama, changeant les chaînes de la télé avec ennuie. Nathan déglutit difficilement alors que les mots de jumeaux résonnent dans sa tête.

_Ne lui fais pas de mal. Elle ne le supporterait pas._

_Tu vas l'abandonner et lui briser le cœur._

_Elle ne le supporterait pas…_

_Elle ne le supporterait pas…_

Nathan passe sa main dans les cheveux. Il tient à Haley plus qu'il ne pourra jamais l'admettre à quelqu'un, le laissant tout seul. Quand il la regarde, la seule chose qu'il veut faire est la prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais la laisser partir. Il ne pourra jamais lui faire de mal et la pensée que quelqu'un puisse le faire, que quelqu'un a essayé de le faire, le rend malade.

Il déglutit à nouveau avant de prendre une grande respiration et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Haley le regarde en souriant.

« Alors, qu'ont-ils pensé de ta voiture ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ta Mustang. »

« Ha ouai, ils l'ont bien aimé. »

« Je pensais que je pourrai te faire un bon sandwich avec les restes de la dinde de Karen. »

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais juste aller directement dans mon lit. » dit Nathan sans la regarder.

« Ou bien on peut commander quelques chose, ça m'irait. » propose t-elle en regardant Nathan pendant que les yeux de se dernier se posent partout sauf sur elle.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. Je suis fatigué à cause du match. » essaye t-il de la rassurer avec un sourire mais c'est plutôt une grimace qui sort de ses lèvres.

« Ok, si tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien. »

« Merci d'être une si bonne amie. »

« Amie. » répète lentement Haley.

C'est comme une claque dans la figure. Ils se sont presque embrassés plus tôt et maintenant les revoilà amis. « Ouai, pas de problèmes. » se force t-elle à lui répondre.

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. » dit-il en marchant vers sa chambre.

Nathan se pose contre la porte fermée de sa chambre et soupire. Les mots des jumeaux résonnent encore dans sa tête et il se jure de ne jamais blesser Haley. Nathan est conscient de son passé avec les filles et la pensée que Haley puisse être l'une de ces filles le rend malade.

Alors, afin de la protéger, il décide de s'éloigner d'elle. Reconstruire le mur autour de lui à nouveau. La façon dont il voit ça est, s'ils ne sont rien d'autre que des amis, elle ne sera pas blessée.

Et ça lui vaut le chagrin de ne jamais pouvoir être avec elle.


	15. Chapitre 15 : amitié ou amour ?

_Dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui... J'attend vos commentaires si vous voulez avoir la suite demain !!!_

**

* * *

**

« … et ensuite Lucas a dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre et il m'a donné ce bracelet. » dit Brooke en montrant son poignet à Haley.

« Tu le trouves comment ? »

« Il est joli. » répond Haley sans lever son regard de son cahier où elle dessine des cercles depuis plusieurs heures. Elle est allongée, la tête posée sur sa main, ennuyée par la conversation.

« Tu ne l'as même pas regardé. » se plaint Brooke. Haley jette un coup d'œil au bracelet avant de retourner à son cahier.

« Il est joli. » répète t-elle. Brooke pousse un soupir d'ennui et ferme le cahier de Haley.

« Ok, je ne veux pas de ça. Apparemment c'est l'activité de Nathan. » dit Brooke en regardant Nathan, par-dessus l'épaule de Haley, qui est assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Quel est le problème entre vous deux ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande Haley en lançant un regard dans la direction de Nathan. Il est assis bas sur une chaise avec les bras croisés sur son torse avec un air ennuyé.

« Je parle de toi et de Nathan. Pendant les derniers jours vous étiez tout copain copine et maintenant vous ne vous regardez même plus. »

« Tu t'imagines des choses, Brooke. » marmonne Haley en regardant son cahier.

Haley ne veut pas parler de Nathan et elle ne veut surtout pas que Brooke en parle. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle entend son prénom, tout ce qu'elle entend est la voix de Nathan dans sa tête qui dit _'Merci d'être une si bonne amie'_.

La pensée de lui n'étant rien de plus qu'un ami la tue mais ce n'est rien comparé au fait qu'il est bien avec ça.

« Non, je ne m'imagine rien et arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. » claque Brooke. Elle est malade que Haley l'ignore. « Ecoute, Haley. » commence Brooke avec une voix douce. « Quelque chose c'est apparemment passé entre vous deux et quoique ce soit, ça ne semble pas être bien. »

« Brooke… »

« Mais tu peux y réparer et je vais t'aider. »

« Arrête Brooke. Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter car je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois. » commence Haley avec une voix rude. « Rien ne c'est passé entre Nathan et moi. Absolument rien. Nous sommes amis et c'est comme ça que ça doit être. Maintenant, laisse tomber ça et ne mentionne plus son nom. Capiché ? »

« Capiché ! Et bien jésus… » sourit Brooke.

« Bien. » répond Haley avant de continuer dans une voix plus douce. « Maintenant raconte moi cet anniversaire des un an avec Lucas. Est-ce que le sexe était aussi bien que prévu ? » demande t-elle en souriant. Elle fait tout pour enlever Nathan de son esprit.

« Oh, carrément ! Tu te souviens de la culotte mangeable que j'ai achetée ? »

« Ouai ? »

« Ca valait son prix. »

« Bien. » dit Haley en commençant à redessiner des cercles sur son cahier.

« Oh, tu n'es pas drôle. Je vais aller parler à Nathan. » s'énerve Brooke avant de déplacer son bureau vers celui de Nathan.

« Quoi de neuf, copain ? » souffle Brooke à Nathan.

« Rien. » grogne t-il.

« Ok, je vois que vous avez tous les deux mauvais caractère aujourd'hui. » dit Brooke sarcastiquement. Elle est sur le point de replacer son bureau près de celui de Haley car Nathan n'est apparemment pas d'humeur à parler, mais il lui attrape la main avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Attends. En fait, je dois te demander quelque chose. »

« Non, je ne sais pas ce que Lucas fait aujourd'hui. » répond Brooke pensant que c'était la question qu'il allait poser.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. »

Brooke le regarde immédiatement intéressée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Nathan lui demande quelque choses qui n'implique pas Lucas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce dont tu te souviens de vendredi soir. » murmure Nathan afin que la prof ne puisse pas entendre.

« Au sujet de la fête ? »

« Ouai, tout ce qu'il c'est passé après que vous trois vous soyez séparées. »

« Et bien, je suis allée parler à Bevin pendant que Peyton était dans la salle de bain et que Haley était dans la cuisine pour se resservir un verre. Après avoir parlé à Bevin, je suis allée dans la salle de bain et en suis ressortie. J'ai trouvé Peyton qui ne savait pas où était Haley. On a vu Bevin qui nous a dit qu'elle avait vu Haley et qu'elle semblait ivre. C'est à ce moment qu'on c'est rendues compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle n'était pas du tout ivre la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue. On a essayé de la chercher et on a accidentellement entendu ces gars de la fraternité parler d'un mec blond qui avait emmené une fille dans la cave avant de s'y enfermer. On a fait ouvrir la porte à un des gars et on a couru en bas. Elle était … elle était … elle était allongée inconsciente sur le canapé. » finit Brooke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé après ? »

« Et bien, Peyton vous a appelés et j'ai appelé le centre anti-poison et ensuite vous êtes arrivés. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. Enfin, on a trouvé une chemise et trouvé les pilules dans la poche. »

« Il y avait autre chose dans la poche ? »

« Hum, je pense qu'il y avait un peu d'argent et un reçu ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Un reçu ? De quoi ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Bon, tu l'as toujours ? »

« Non, j'ai récupéré les pilules et jeté le reste des affaires dans ta poubelle. As-tu déjà sorti tes poubelles ? »

« Non. Alors c'est encore là ? »

« Ouai, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? »

« Comme ça, j'essaye juste de comprendre exactement ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit. »

« Ok… » dit Brooke. « Autre chose ? »

« Non. » répond Nathan en se retournant vers la prof pour faire comprendre à Brooke que la conversation est terminée. Brooke secoue la tête et rapproche son bureau de celui de Haley.

« Hey, ma belle ! » hurle Lucas dans l'oreille de Haley en s'asseyant à coté d'elle sur les gradins. Elle attend que Nathan ait fini son entraînement.

« Hey, Luke. Comment était l'entraînement ? » demande Haley en souriant. Les sorties avec Lucas lui manque.

« Assez léger car on a un match demain. Comment était le tutorat ? »

« Ca allait. L'imbécile n'est plus aussi imbécile. »

« Bien, qui était le gamin ? J'oublie tout le temps qui sont tes élèves. »

« Aujourd'hui, comme tous les mardis ainsi que les lundis et vendredis, j'ai Gregory Smith connu comme le plus ennuyant des sportifs de l'Etat. Il ne parle que des filles de seconde avec lesquelles il a couché et du fait que je suis stupide pour ne pas essayer le sexe avec lui. »

« Il est si mauvais que ça ? »

« Je lui dis toutes les fois que la phrase 'j'ai perdu mon numéro, pourrais-je avoir le tien' ne marche vraiment pas. Abruti. » marmonne Haley.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? »

« Non, il agit différemment depuis lundi. Il n'a pas fait une seule remarque gênante. Il se concentre enfin sur les leçons. »

« Bien, alors qui as-tu les mercredis et jeudis ? »

« Les mercredis j'ai Jorge Lopez. »

« Qui ? »

« Tu te souviens du gars latino, Juan, qui a essayé de dévaliser le magasin d'alcool et rendu cette fille noir enceinte ? »

« Ah, ouai. »

« C'est son petit frère. Je te promets que Jorge est pire que son frère alors qu'il n'est qu'en seconde. Il échoue dans toutes les matières. »

« Et bien, ce ne sera plus le cas quand tu auras fini avec lui. » la rassure Lucas.

« Oui, je l'espère. Et les jeudis, j'ai Justin Hoffman. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Un footballeur américain de 130 kilos. Il joue dans l'équipe du lycée et la seule chose qu'il sait compter est le nombre de commotion cérébrale qu'il peut avoir. » rigole Haley.

« Ouai, je pense avoir lu un article sur lui. »

« Sur qui ? » demande Brooke en s'approchant d'eux.

« Un des élèves de Haley. Hey bébé. Comment c'est passé ta journée ? » dit Lucas avant de l'embrasser longuement.

« Bien mieux maintenant. » répond-elle en câlinant la joue de Lucas.

« Oh mon dieu, prenez-vous une chambre. » dit Haley en roulant des yeux. Brooke se lève rapidement et attrape la main de Lucas.

« Tu as raison tutor girl. On a besoin d'une chambre. Allons-y. » claque Brooke en le levant.

« Hum, à plus tard, Hales. »

« Bye Luke. » hurle Haley après Lucas en rigolant. Elle retourne ensuite à ses devoirs mais n'a pas le temps d'en faire beaucoup avant d'être interrompue.

« Tutor girl. » Haley lève les yeux pour voir Tim courir dans les escaliers des gradins. Il s'assoit à coté d'elle.

« Quoi de neuf, Smith ? » demande t-elle en tapant son poing contre le sien quand elle réalise ce qu'elle fait actuellement. Appeler les gens par leur nom de famille, utiliser le mot 'mec' plus qu'elle ne devrait et taper son poing contre ceux des sportifs… Oh oui, elle est définitivement une des leur. Avec un sourire elle retourne à ses devoirs.

« Qu'est-ce … que … tu … fais ? » chantonne Tim. Haley regarde à son livre de math puis à sa calculatrice en souriant.

« Hum, mes devoirs ? » répond-elle en levant son sourcil en amusement.

« Oh, oui, ça. » réalise t-il. « Alors, peux-tu juste t'excuser auprès de Nathan, s'il te plait ? » demande t-il. Haley le regarde confusément.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, il a été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée et ça commence à affecter son jeu. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais avoir cette conversation avec lui. Je n'ai rien fait. » marmonne t-elle.

« Désolé. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il est de mauvaise humeur à cause de moi ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu es la seule personne qui l'affecte. Même son père qui est le plus grand des abrutis et le pire père de tout l'Etat n'a plus aucun effet sur son jeu. »

« Génial. Maintenant je suis pire que son père. Parfait. » déclare Haley ennuyée.

« Non. C'est l'opposé en fait. » commence Tim. « Tu es la seule personne à laquelle il tient assez pour affecter son jeu. » dit-il. Haley le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Et bien, je suis sûre qu'il s'intéresse plus à Lucas. Je veux dire, Nathan et moi sommes juste amis. » précise rapidement Haley.

« Vous ne serez jamais juste des amis. » sourit-il en se levant. Haley lui sourit affectueusement.

« Tu sais, Tim. Ne laisse pas les gens te traiter comme un idiot. Tu es plus intelligent que beaucoup d'entre nous. »

« Merci mais je ne pense pas que le monde soit déjà prêt pour un Tim intelligent. » répond-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil quand Haley éclate de rire.

« Ecoute Haley. » dit Tim avec une voix douce. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Nathan mais j'espère que vous pourrez arranger les choses. On vous encourage tous les deux. » sourit-il en tapotant sur l'épaule de Haley avant de partir en direction des vestiaires. Haley lui sourit avant de retourner à ses devoirs.

Nathan regarde Tim furieusement. Il vient juste de sortir des vestiaires et voit Haley à l'autre bout du gymnase assise avec Tim. En plus, pour ajouter plus d'essence au feu, Tim pose la main sur l'épaule de Haley et lui dit quelque chose. Et ensuite elle sourit. Et pour rendre les choses encore pire, elle rigole. Elle rigole _avec_ lui, non _de_ lui.

_Ce fils de pute qui prétend être ton meilleur ami veut sauter ta copine dès que tu tournes le dos. Enculé !_

Tim ouvre la porte du vestiaire et entre. Nathan, qui est entré au lieu de l'attendre dehors, l'attrape par le bras et le pousse violement contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » hurle de colère Nathan.

« Mec, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être donné à 100 à l'entraînement, mais le match de dema… »

« Je parle de Haley. » le coupe Nathan impatiemment. Tim fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer le sourire qui se forme sur ses lèvres. Il pousse légèrement Nathan de lui et commence à marcher vers son casier qui n'est nul part dans la pièce.

« Mais où est donc mon satané casier ? » marmonne Tim en le cherchant.

Depuis l'automne passé quand le conseil du lycée, présidé par Dan, a décidé d'agrandir les vestiaires des garçons et que la construction a commencé, toute la pièce est en pagaille. Le coin gauche de la pièce a quelques bancs où l'équipe s'assoit à la mi-temps. Le reste du vestiaire est partagé en rangées de casiers et casiers seuls éparpillés dans toutes les directions rendant la pièce désordonnée. Même une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits.

Tim regarde autour en essayant de se souvenir de la localisation de son casier. Il remarque alors son casier 85 entre le 24 et le 112 vers les douches.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que toi et Haley faisiez ? » demande Nathan en le suivant dans le dédale de casiers.

« On était juste entrain de parler. » sourit Tim en ouvrant son casier. Voir Nathan tellement accro à une fille est inestimable.

« De quoi ? Tu l'aimes ? Tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondue ? » demande Nathan en passant de la colère à l'angoisse en moins de deux secondes.

« On a un rencard ce soir. » le nargue Tim.

« Quoi ? » hurle Nathan ses yeux rétrécis de colère. Ses doigts se raidissent avant de se fermer en boule et il est plus que prêt à lui botter les fesses.

« Ouai, le classique dîner et film. Elle voulait choisir un film nul afin qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde dans la salle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » ajoute t-il en souriant. Il sait qu'il joue avec le feu mais ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

« Tim, tu as exactement 3 secondes pour dégager d'ici avant que je ne te casse le bras. » siffle t-il entre ses dents.

« Oh, j'y vais. » assure Tim. « Avec elle. » ajoute t-il avec un sourire mais le regrette instantanément quand il voit littéralement le feu dans les yeux de Nathan quand il entend cette remarque.

Nathan avance rapidement vers Tim et balance son poing de derrière lui vers Tim. Mais au lieu de frapper le visage de Tim, il frappe le casier derrière lui.

« Putain de merde, Tim ! » hurle Nathan. « C'est Haley ! _Mon_ Haley! Elle est hors limite! » hurle t-il furieusement.

« Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez que des amis. » répond-il essayant de paraître aussi calme que possible. La vérité doit être dite, Nathan l'a effrayé. Il ne l'a jamais vu si hors de lui et Tim a réellement pensé pendant une seconde que Nathan allait le frapper.

« Nous le sommes, mais c'est différent. » dit Nathan inconfortablement. « Haley et moi … Elle est … Je … Elle est juste hors limite. » finit-il ennuyé.

« Calme, Nate. » dit Tim en sortant ses affaires du casier. « Je rigolais. »

« Quoi ? »

« On a pas de rencard. » sourit-il en fermant la porte du casier.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti ? » demande Nathan.

« La question que tu devrais poser est pourquoi ça te dérange tant que je sorte avec elle. » répond-il en regardant Nathan le fixer. « Ce que je ne vais pas faire. » ajoute t-il rapidement pour être sûr.

« Parfois je ne te comprend pas, Nate. Tu n'as jamais autant aimé une fille comme tu l'aimes mais tu n'as jamais été aussi distant de n'importe quelle autre fille. »

« Elle n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. » murmure Nathan.

« Non, c'est sûr. Elle est vraiment géniale. As-tu peur de lui faire du mal ? Après ce qu'elle vient de vivre, il n'y a pas à s'étonner que tu veuilles la protéger. » dit Tim « Mais vous ne faites que vous blesser. »

« Mais comment puis-je être sûr si elle m'aime ou non ? » demande Nathan. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il demande à Tim Smith un conseil sur les filles.

« Et bien, premièrement tu devrais enlever le bandeau de devant tes yeux puisque tu es apparemment assez stupide pour ne pas le voir. Mais si tu a besoin de savoir, demande-lui de voir un film mais décide du film toi-même. »

« Quoi ? Comment c'est censé m'aider ? On regarde des films tout le temps, de toute façon. »

« Mais vous faites toujours la partie où vous le choisissez dans ce marathon nauséabond de flirt où elle choisit délibérément un film de fille et toi un film d'action ou d'horreur juste dans l'intention de se chamailler et de flirter. »

Nathan a soudainement un flash back du temps où ils étaient au vidéo-club pour choisir un film. Il leur a fallu 45 minutes et presque 40 refus de film de fille et de film d'action avant de finalement se décider sur 'Love and basketball'.

« Peut-être… Mais je ne vois pas comment ça… » commence Nathan

« Alors cette fois oublie toute la partie de flirt et regarde juste le film. Si elle pense que vous n'êtes que des amis, elle sera plus qu'heureuse de regarder n'importe quel film mais si elle décline, ça te montrera qu'elle est plus intéressée par le flirt, ce qui te prouvera qu'elle t'aime bien. » lui explique Tim comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

« Mec, ça tient la route. »

« Je sais. Crois-moi, elle va refuser ton offre si rapidement que ça t'enlèvera le bandeau de ta petite tête d'idiot. »

« Hey ! Depuis quand on inverse les rôles ? Tu es entrain de m'insulter. » gémit Nathan.

« Oh, ça a toujours été comme ça Nate. Tu étais juste trop stupide pour le réaliser. » sourit-il. « Comme pour Haley. » ajoute t-il en commençant à sortir de la pièce. Nathan le suit et le regarde avec un nouveau respect.

« Tu sais, tu est très intelligent. » rigole Nathan.

« Ouai, les gens n'arrêtent pas de me le dire. » dit-il se remémorant les paroles dites par Haley quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils traversent le terrain et s'arrêtent une fois atteint l'autre côté du gymnase où Haley est assise.

« Alors, laisse-moi faire simple pour que ton petit cerveau comprenne bien. » sourit Tim. « Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes. Ne sois pas stupide. » dit-il doucement pour que Haley ne l'entende pas avant de partir.

Nathan reste là à regarder Tim partir en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Haley en descendant des gradins pour le rejoindre.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tim soit si intelligent. »

« Et bien, c'est le seul de l'équipe avec Lucas qui n'ai pas besoin de tutorat. » pointe Haley en se dirigeant vers le parking.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le dîner ? » demande Nathan en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement et en la tenant pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

« Ne suis-je pas censée être celle qui pose cette question ? »

Elle n'a aucune idée de comment elle doit agir autour de lui comme s'ils n'étaient que des amis. A chaque fois qu'elle le regarde, elle peut sentir les papillons dans son estomac. En fait, à chaque fois qu'elle pense à lui, elle peut les sentir. Et maintenant, elle est censée vivre ici pour le reste de la semaine ? Haley soupire à cette pensée.

« Ouai, je suppose. » marmonne Nathan. « Je vais sortir les poubelles ! » annonce t-il en prenant les 2 sacs poubelle.

Une fois devant les bennes à ordure, il jette rapidement un œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le regarde. Il ouvre le premier sac et regarde l'intérieur avec dégoût. Avant de commencer à le fouiller, il décide de vérifier le sac poubelle à papier. Il n'est rempli que de papiers.

« Oh merci seigneur, elle fait le tri collectif. » marmonne t-il en commençant à fouiller parmi les feuilles.

« Bingo ! » s'exclame t-il quand il trouve finalement le petit reçu. Il le regarde et sourit avant de jeter le reste des ordures dans la benne et de rentrer chez lui.

Haley est assise au bar de la cuisine en ne faisant rien de particulier. Elle se tourne pour le regarder quand il rentre et un silence inconfortable s'impose à nouveau.

« Alors, tu veux regarder un film ? Je pensais à 'Terminator'. » demande finalement Nathan.

« Je pense que je vais passer. » dit Haley et Nathan fait la danse de la victoire dans sa tête. Il se concentre ensuite sur Haley qui regarde partout dans l'appartement sauf lui.

« On peut laisser tomber le film. D'accord ? » demande t-il en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Haley.

« Whoa, ouai ! Je vais nous préparer à dîner. » Haley enlève la main de Nathan comme si elle brûlait et se dirige rapidement dans la cuisine.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« NON ! Je veux dire, non merci. Ca va aller. Regarde simplement la télé ou quelque chose. » répond Haley en lui tournant le dos pour commencer à faire le repas.

Nathan contemple le dos avec désir. Etre rien de plus que des amis est la pire idée de sa vie. Et ça vient du gars qui a volé un bus scolaire et failli mourir après avoir pris des stéroïdes pour n'en nommer que deux. Les mots de Tim lui ont ouvert les yeux. Même un aveugle peut voir que Haley est inconfortable au sujet de leur 'amitié' qu'ils ont maintenant.

Il sait qu'il doit la laisser partir ou lui révéler ses sentiments mais cette vie ensemble/flirt/amitié qu'ils ont les tue tous les deux, spécialement elle. Nathan est meilleur pour cacher ses sentiments alors même si ça le tue lui aussi, c'est plus facile de prétendre qu'il n'éprouve aucun autre sentiment que de l'amitié.

Nathan s'assoit sur le canapé et allume la télévision. Il essaye de regarder la télé mais il ne peut se concentrer.

Il doit faire quelque chose.

« Le dîner est servi. » marmonne Haley en amenant les assiettes dans le salon. Elle a rapidement arrêté d'essayer de le faire manger dans la cuisine et a appris que le salon est son sanctuaire et qu'il fait tout là-bas. Il aimerait probablement avoir son frigo ici si c'était possible.

Ils mangent en silence pendant quelques minutes devant la télé sans vraiment la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Haley.

« Scrubs. » marmonne t-il en mâchant.

« Rediffusion ? »

« Ouai, seconde saison. » dit-il sans ôter ses yeux de la télé.

Tous les deux sont maintenant concentrés sur la série.

Ce docteur, JD, se tient à la porte de son collègue avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Sa collègue, Elliot, criait quand la porte s'ouvre. Haley se rappelle vaguement que l'épisode parle d'une fille perdant tout et JD a un faible pour elle. Haley se concentre sur l'écran à nouveau.

Elliot prend les fleurs de JD et le laisse entrer. Il y a une voix off de JD : _'Parce que même si ça te brise le cœur d'être juste amis, si tu tiens vraiment à la personne, tu dois l'accepter.'_

Les crédits de fin d'épisodes commencent à apparaître sur l'écran mais ni Haley, ni Nathan ne fait l'effort de changer la chaîne.

Haley regarde l'écran la bouche ouverte. Ce JD a raison. Si elle tient vraiment à Nathan, elle doit être son amie comme il le veut.

Nathan respire profondément. Il doit lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Haley se retourne pour le regarder avec un sourire amical.

« Pourquoi ne pas regarder ton film ? »

Nathan regarde son visage heureux et réalise soudainement qu'elle est d'accord avec le fait d'être rien de plus que des amis. Nathan dissimule rapidement son désappointement.

« Ouai, bien sûr. Regardons ce film. »

« C'est ce que font les amis. »


	16. Chapitre 16 : tension …

**Chapitre 16 : tension …**

« Hey Nate. »

« Quoi de neuf Tim. » dit Nathan en saluant Tim en marchant dans le couloir du lycée.

« Rien. Alors, comment c'est passé la nuit dernière. Laisse-moi deviner, pas de film ? »

« Ouai, c'est ce qu'elle a dit au début mais au moment où j'allais lui parler, elle a changé d'avis. »

« Oh, dommage. Mais tu lui as quand même dit que tu l'aimais, non ? »

« Non, t'es fou ? »

« Tu aurais dû lui dire, mec. »

« Ouai, mais le ne l'ai pas fait. » répond Nathan irrité et Tim décide de changer de sujet.

« Alors, où vas-tu ? » demande Tim. Ils marchent dans les couloirs et maintenant ils se trouvent devant les portes d'entrée du lycée.

Nathan se retourne vers Tim.

« Je vais faire un tour. » dit-il en ouvrant les portes afin de se diriger vers le parking où est garée sa voiture.

« Mais on doit partir au match dans 30 minutes. »

« Oui, je sais. Je serais de retour avant. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Nan, je dois y aller seul. » dit Nathan et Tim s'arrête de marcher « A dans une demi heure. »

Depuis la nuit dernière où Nathan et Haley sont devenus 'officiellement' amis, les choses ont été simples et agréables. Simples et agréables mais définitivement pas normales. Car normal veut dire cris et coups bas ou flirt.

Nathan a décidé de ne pas dire à Haley ce qu'il ressent car il pense qu'elle veut seulement être son amie. En réalité, l'amitié est la dernière chose qu'elle veut mais elle s'est promis à elle-même d'essayer si c'est ce que veut Nathan. Et puisque Nathan est très doué pour cacher ses sentiments, Haley n'en a aucune idée. Toute cette histoire est ridicule mais aucun des deux ne suspecte que l'autre ressent la même chose.

Nathan conduit lentement le long de la rue principale en regardant les magasins.

« Il doit bien se trouver quelque part… » marmonne t-il en regardant la rue devant lui et les magasins.

« Ha, voilà ! » dit-il triomphalement avant de se garer devant le magasin qu'il recherchait. Il sort le reçu de sa poche et regarde le logo qui dit « tatouages ». Il regarde ensuite le même logo sur la vitrine du tatoueur.

Il ouvre la porte et entre. Un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec une barbe de 2 jours, son corps couvert de tatouages, lève sa tête du magasine porno qu'il 'lit'.

« Puis-je t'aider ? » demande t-il ennuyé.

« Ouai, j'ai une question. » commence Nathan. « Vous êtes le seul tatoueur de la région, non ? »

« Oui, et ? »

« Un gars c'est fait faire un tatouage ici et j'ai besoin de connaître son nom. »

« On ne donne pas d'informations personnelles, désolé. » répond-il avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Oh, allez. C'est très important. Cette personne… J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Alors, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Bien, il … Ce mec a essayé … Cet enculé a essayé de violer mon amie et je veux le retrouver et lui briser le cou. » dit brusquement Nathan. Le vieil homme pause son magasine.

« Ton amie ne se souvient pas de lui ? »

« Il l'a droguée alors … Il a laissé quelques trucs derrière lui et c'est la seule choses qui puisse me permettre de le retrouver. » répond Nathan en lui tendant le reçu. Le gars le regarde.

« Ouai, c'est nous. La date indique qu'il a été fait il y a quasiment un mois en arrière. Laisse-moi regarder qui l'a tatoué. » Il pousse un paquet de feuilles sur le côté et commence à chercher.

« Joe. » s'exclame t-il finalement en regardant sur son agenda.

« Pouvez-vous me dire quel tatouage il a ? »

« On ne marque pas ce genre de détails mais d'après le reçu, il a payé 250 dollars. Habituellement, les phrases coûtent ce prix. » explique l'homme en regardant le reçu.

« Joe a tendance à disparaître dès qu'il a du temps libre. Il doit revenir dans quelques jours je crois. Je peux lui demander de te rappeler dès qu'il revient. »

« Oui, ça serait bien. » dit Nathan en écrivant son numéro de portable sur une petite feuille. Nathan le remercie et commence à partir. Il ouvre la porte et s'apprête à sortir quand il s'arrête. Il se retourne vers le vieil homme.

« Ecoutez, cette fille … elle est … elle est très importante pour moi. » commence Nathan sans ôter les yeux du tatoueur. « Je tiens énormément à elle et je dois retrouver ce gars … Mais c'est pas seulement que je dois le retrouver, j'ai _besoin_ de le retrouver. Pour le bien de mon amie. » complète Nathan. Pour la première fois l'homme le fixe avec un regard doux.

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux. » dit-il tranquillement.

« Merci. » finit Nathan avant de partir.

* * *

« … alors ensuite il a essayé de passer par le coté et tu m'as vu bloquer ce gars avec un tatouage d'un pirate ? Je veux dire, il faisait vraiment gay. »

« Oui Tim. On a tous vu à quel point tu étais génial. » sourit Haley.

Kof, kof

« Et oui, les pompom girls étaient merveilleuses aussi. » rigole Haley quand elle entend Brooke tousser.

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Jake et Tim sont tous au Karen's café pour célébrer un autre match victorieux.

« Alors, plus qu'un match avant le finale ? » demande Brooke pour s'en assurer.

« Ouai, vendredi contre Masonboro. » confirme Lucas.

« Ils sont bons ? Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'ils sont bons pour être arrivés aussi loin, mais est-ce qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous ? » demande Peyton en volant des frites dans l'assiette à Jake.

« Ils ont quelques bons mec de première cette année et leur terminales sont très expérimentés. Ca va être un match difficile. » explique Lucas.

« Mais rien qu'un mec-T ne puisse résoudre ! » s'exclame Tim en levant sa main pour être félicité mais les autres rigolent simplement.

« Vous avez compris ? mec-T comme dans Tim. »

« Ouai, j'ai compris. » sourit Haley en lui tapant dans la main. « Bon match, Tim. »

« Merci. » répond-il avec un sourire.

« Alors, Luke. Maman m'a appelée tout à l'heure. » commence Haley en le regardant.

« Ouai ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle m'a dit de te remercier pour les fleurs. Mais elle a aussi ajouté que tu devais, et je la cite 'rester loin de Quinn car cette petite diablesse va seulement se plaindre et grogner sur tout en te faisant croire que tu es nul', fin de citation. » dit Haley.

« Enregistré » marmonne Lucas un peu triste qu'il ai causé tant de drame dans ma famille de Haley.

« Hey, ça n'a rien à voir avec tes actes. Tu sais bien qu'elle sera toujours déçue qu'on ne se mariera jamais ensemble. » rigole Haley rejoint par Lucas.

« Ta mère veut que tu épouses Luke ? » demande Peyton pendant que Nathan les regarde avec un mélange d'amusement et de jalousie.

« Ouai, elle pense que c'est le mec parfait… » commence Haley.

« C'est une femme très intelligente. » rigole Lucas.

« … mais elle est aussi connue pour avoir de mauvais jugements sur les personnes. » finit Haley en se moquant.

« Hey ! Ca fait mal. Ici. » dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« Oh, rassure-toi. Tu es toujours l'enfant chéri de ma mère alors arrête de gémir. »

« Enfant chéri, hein ? » demande Brooke en souriant.

« Oui. Nos mères ont été ensemble pour préparer notre futur mariage. » explique Lucas.

« Ouai, on a attendu qu'elles aient choisi ma robe de mariée, les salles pour le mariage et les cartes de remerciements pour leur dire que nous n'étions rien de plus que des amis et qu'on ne se mariera jamais ensemble. » ajoute Haley en souriant.

« Vous êtes des démons. » rigole Peyton avec le reste du groupe.

« Je crois qu'elles ont pleurés pendant des mois. » raille Lucas.

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? » demande Jake

« Neuf ans. » répondent-ils en même temps.

« Vos mères sont enthousiastes. Alors vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » interroge Tim.

« Depuis qu'on a 7 ans. La mère de Haley me gardait beaucoup. »

« Alors, tu n'as pas de secrets salaces sur lui ? » demande Brooke à Haley en pointant Lucas.

« Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander. » répond Haley avec un grand sourire.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste ! » clame Lucas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » questionne Haley en ignorant Lucas.

« Et bien, tu pourrais commencer en me disant son deuxième prénom. » propose Nathan en souriant à son frère.

« Hales, n'essaye même pas. » dit Lucas en secouant son index vers elle.

« C'est… »

« Si tu tiens à notre amitié et que tu ne veux pas que je leur raconte ton premier baiser, laisse ta bouche fermée. » rigole à moitié Lucas.

« Oh, tu ne le ferais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demande avec enthousiasme Peyton.

Haley et Lucas se fixent pour savoir qui osera parler.

« Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, dis-le… » chantonne Tim en tapant des mains avec un grand sourire.

« Oh et puis zut. » dit Haley en regardant Lucas.

« Ouai, fais-le ! » s'exclame Tim.

« Eugène ! » hurle Haley.

« Leurs appareils dentaires se sont accrochés. » hurle Lucas en même temps.

« Quoi ? » demande confus Tim.

« Son deuxième prénom est Eugène. » clarifie Haley.

« Et l'appareil de Haley est resté accroché à celui du gars. » répète Lucas

« Vous craignez vraiment tous les deux. » sourit Nathan.

« Ouai, c'est pas étonnant que vos mère voulaient vous mariez. Elles pensaient probablement que vous ne trouveriez personne d'autre. » se moque Tim.

« Oh ! » hurle de rire Nathan en tapant sa main avec celle de Tim alors que le reste du groupe rigole.

« Hey ! » s'offensent Lucas et Haley en même temps.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de copine. » dit Lucas à Tim.

« Ouai ! » s'exclame Haley avant de se tourner vers Nathan. « Et tu te moques parce que tout ce que tu as obtenu est une lap dance non finie. » dit Haley à Nathan en souriant.

« Ouai ! » félicite Lucas avant de se retourner rapidement vers Haley avec confusion. « Attend, quoi ? »

« Rien. » sourit Haley en gardant les yeux en contact avec ceux de Nathan.

« Et bien, rien ne serait inachevé si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. » répond Nathan en lui souriant.

« Oh, tu avais définitivement quelqu'un de réveillé. »

« Et bien, si jamais tu veux continuer à le réveiller, tu sais où j'habite. »

« Je garde ça en mémoire. »

« Fais donc ça. »

Nathan et Haley se fixent toujours en se souriant en ignorant complètement les autres. Enfin, pas vraiment en les ignorant, mais plutôt en oubliant qu'ils sont présents.

La tension sexuelle est si visible que même la grande tante aveugle et schizophrène de Haley, Hilda, aurait rougi d'embarras … avant de l'accuser de travailler pour le gouvernement et de porter un télégramme.

Tim et Jake regardent à la table et au couloir et n'importe où en évitant soigneusement Nathan et Haley, ayant l'impression que s'ils les regardent, ils pourraient interrompre quelque chose. Brooke et Peyton sourient sciemment pendant que Lucas bloque confus sur Nathan et Haley. Enfin, pas vraiment confus. Même s'il n'est pas assez stupide pour croire que ces deux là ne sont que des amis, c'est un choc pour lui de les voir flirter ouvertement.

Brooke les regardent avec un grand sourire et décide de rompre le silence en disant ce que tout le monde sait déjà.

« Amis, mes fesses. »

* * *

« Tu les a vus ? Je pensais qu'ils se détestaient ! »

« Oh, arrête de plaindre, Lucas. » sourit Brooke en regardant la route. Ils sont dans la voiture de Lucas pour se rendre chez Brooke. « Tu es celui qui voulait les mettre ensemble. »

« Les mettre ensemble ? Oui. Mais pratiquement coucher ensemble sur cette satanée table devant moi ? Non ! »

« Ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. » dit Brooke avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes et de continuer en souriant. « Ce faire l'amour du regard ? Peut-être. Mais pas coucher ensemble. »

« Brooke ! »


	17. Chapitre 17 : révélation

**Chapitre 17 : révélation**

« Beurk, depuis combien de temps font-ils ça ? »

« Depuis que je suis là. »

« Essayent-ils de me couper l'appétit ? »

« Oh, chéri, ils sont loin de penser à ça. »

« Ouai, tu as… Beurk ! Je viens juste de voir une langue ! »

« Comme le reste de la table. Ne te plains pas. Une fois, je les ai vus 's'explorer' l'un l'autre. »

« Dégoûtant. C'était quand ? Et où, que je reste loin de cet endroit. »

« Dans le bain à remous de la maison du père à Nathan pour la nouvelle année. »

« Quoi ? _Mon_ bain à remous ? »

« Ouai, et ai-je mentionner qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus ? »

« C'est ça. Je vais le faire désinfecter. »

« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse que ce n'est pas moi qui ai vu ça. »

« Ouai, ils me rappellent pourquoi je trouve 'la vie des animaux' si dégoûtant. »

« Merci pour l'image visuelle. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

« Seigneur, ils n'ont jamais besoin d'air? »

« Ou de nourriture. La pause de midi est supposée être passée à manger. »

« Et bien, on dirait que les deux tourtereaux se nourrissent l'un l'autre. »

« Je ne peux même pas dire où la bouche d'elle finit et où celle de lui commence. »

« On devrait commencer à les appeler 'Unibouche'. »

« Ouai, comme une vengeance pour avoir intoxiqué mon bain à remous pour de bon ! »

« Oh, pendant que j'y pense Haley, j'adore ta jupe en jeans. »

« Merci Peyton. Je ne parte habituellement pas de jupe mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais essayer aujourd'hui. »

« Et où as-tu trouvé ce top à col ? C'est magnifique. »

« C'est à Brooke. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Hey, quelle paire de chaussures portes-tu ? »

« Juste une paire de basket. Oh, laisse moi te les montrer. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Hum … Haley … »

« Tu devrais … hum … tu montres … »

« Haley, baisse tes jambes. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de lever tes jambes comme ça quand tu portes une jupe. »

« Qu … Oups. Désolée. »

« Pas de problèmes. Jolie culotte en passant. »

« La ferme, Peyt. »

« Et bien, au moins Lucas et Brooke n'ont rien vu du tout. La façon dont leur visage est collé ensemble me fait penser qu'ils ne savent même pas qu'on est là. »

« Seigneur, pourquoi le font-ils ici ? En plein milieu de la cafétéria. Je veux dire, certains lycéens ne sont qu'en seconde. Ils ne devraient pas être déjà exposés à ça. »

« Tu parles, c'est ce à quoi sert l'année de seconde. »

« Non, la cafétéria est pour manger et commérer. Pas pour les démonstrations publiques d'affection. »

« Ils devraient profiter des 4 réduits du concierge. »

« Je croyais qu'il y en avait 5. »

« Non, ils ont transformé celui du labo en une pièce supplémentaire de rangement pour les profs de chimie. Le cagibi sentait tout plein de trucs chimiques. J'ai entendu que Sarah White et Jim Tamer ont en profité pendant 5 minutes et ils sont presque tombés dans les pommes à cause des substances toxiques présentes là dedans. »

« Où as-tu entendu ça ? »

« Elle est ma partenaire de labo avec un de mes élève de tutorat. »

« Lequel ? »

« Justin Hoffman. »

« Le joueur de football américain ? »

« Ouai. »

« Je crois qu'il est sorti avec une des pompom girl de mon équipe. »

« En tout cas, ce mec aime vraiment manger. »

« Nathan, c'était méchant. »

« Oh, allez Peyton. Le mec pèse au moins 120 kilos. »

« Ce mec est un 'offensive guard' ! Il se doit d'être balèze. »

« J'aime la nourriture. »

« On le sait Tim. »

« Essayes-tu de dire que je suis gros, Nathan ? »

« On dirait une fille, Tim. »

« Dit Angela. »

« Hey, reste en dehors de ça, salope. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas. Et n'appelle pas Tim gros, Cécile. »

« Oh, vas-tu arrêter avec ce truc de m'appeler avec des prénoms de filles ? C'est usé. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas, Margaret. »

« Tu es si ennuyante. »

« _Tu es si ennuyante._ »

« C'était la plus mauvaise imitation que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je n'ai même pas la voix aigue. »

« Oh, c'est ce que tu penses. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je t'appelle par des prénoms de filles ? »

« Peut-être que c'est parce que, je ne sais pas, c'est juste une idée : tu es le diable lui-même et ta mission sur la Terre est manifestement de vivre avec moi et de m'énerver jusqu'à ce que je me taillade les poignets et saigne à mort. »

« Presque. Et puisque tu es encore assis là et que tu parles, ça signifie que je n'ai toujours pas réussi. Alors, je suppose que je vais devoir continuer, Carole. »

« Arrête de m'appeler par des prénoms de filles ! »

« Arrête d'agir comme une fille ! »

« Voulez-vous tous les deux arrêter ! Concentrez vous plutôt sur votre ennemi commun. »

« Qui est… ? »

« L'Unibouche ! »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

C'est jeudi midi ce qui signifie l'heure du déjeuner pour les lycéen de Tree Hill. Malheureusement Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake et Tim trouvent très difficile d'avoir de l'appétit à cause des démonstrations publiques d'affection d'un certain couple.

« Ok, j'ai fini. Je ne peux plus voir ça. » dit finalement Haley en posant son sandwich sur la table. « Lucas ! Brooke ! » hurle t-elle en les secouant fortement plusieurs fois. Avec des lèvres bouffis et des regards énervés ils se retournent vers elle.

« Quoi ? » demande Lucas irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

« Arrête d'attaquer ces lèvres. Les gens essayent de manger ici. »

« Je te l'ai dit, aujourd'hui est notre anniversaire des 1 ans. » explique Lucas. « Je vais attaquer ses lèvres tellement qu'elles vont saigner avant la fin de la journée. »

« Pas très romantique, Lucas. » dit Brooke.

« Ouai, tu sais ce que je veux dire. » lui répond il en lui faisant un rapide bisou.

« Attendez, je croyais que vous aviez déjà fêté votre anniversaire. » questionne Haley se souvenant que Brooke lui en a parlé … ainsi que de la culotte mangeable qu'elle portait.

« Ouai, on ne pouvait pas se décider sur le jour pour y célébrer alors on a choisi les deux. » explique Brooke.

« Ouai, je pensais que c'était lundi car c'était un an après notre premier baiser. » dit Lucas.

« Et je pense que c'est aujourd'hui car ça fait exactement un an qu'on a pour la première fois fais l'amou… »

« Amandine ! » hurle Lucas. « La première fois qu'on a fait des amandines ! Bonjour coach ! » hurle ensuite Lucas en regardant par-dessus les épaules des autres. Tout le monde se retourne pour regarder Whitey.

« Hey, je veux juste vous dire que l'entraînement de ce soir est annulé. » dit Whitey en souriant.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Tim.

« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer pour le match de demain soir. » explique t-il. « Si vous voyez les autres, dites-leur. » continut-il avant de se retourner vers Haley. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi pendant 30 minutes. On a besoin de revoir les statistiques et de s'assurer que tout est en place. C'est notre match à domicile alors on doit travailler plus. »

« Oui, pas de problèmes. » sourit-elle. « Je vous vois après les cours, coach. »

« Au revoir tout le monde. » dit-il et se tourne pour partir. Mais il se retourne pour regarder Lucas.

« Et Lucas, sort couvert … Car sinon, tu vas mettre enceinte quelqu'un. Tu es un Scott, ne l'oublie pas. » conclut-il avant de partir. Tout le monde attend que Whitey soit parti de la cafétéria pour éclater de rire.

« Ouai, Lucas. Simplement parce que tu peux te reproduire ne signifie pas que tu le dois. » rigole Tim.

« Hey, c'est pas marrant. » boude Lucas.

« Mec, c'était hilarant. » corrige Nathan.

« Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Tu es un Scott aussi. »

« Mais il ne parlait qu'à toi. Apparemment il sait que je suis plus intelligent que toi. »

« Dans quel univers ? »

« Oh, arrêtez tous les deux. » les coupe Brooke.

« Ouai, au moins on sait quoi vous acheter pour noël. » dit Haley et tout le monde rigole sauf Nathan et Lucas.

« Hales, ce n'est pas marrant. » dit Lucas.

« Ouai, ce n'est pas marrant. » ajoute Nathan.

« Oh, arrêter de pleurnicher. » commente Brooke. « On rigole, d'accord. »

« Ouai. » assure Peyton et tout le monde agrée.

« Bien sûr. »

« Sauf pour le cadeau de noël. » marmonne Haley assez fort pour qu'ils entendent tous.

« Alors ! » commence Lucas en changeant de sujet. « Demain est un jour très important. »

« Ouai, on doit gagner le match. » précise Jake.

« Alors on doit gagner ce match pour jouer la finale du championnat d'Etat qui est samedi ? » demande Peyton pour s'en assurer.

« Oui et si on perd, c'est le dernier match de la saison. » ajoute Lucas.

« Ce qui n'arrivera pas » indique Nathan.

« Carrément pas. » complète Tim

« Jamais. » finit Jake.

Tous les gars se regardent sévèrement et se tapent les mains ensemble.

Il y a un court silence.

« Ok, c'était trop nul. » dit Brooke en souriant.

« Ouai, qu'est ce qui pourrait faire plus cliché ? » demande Peyton.

« Tout ce qui manque c'est la musique de fond habituelle et la voix off qui dit 'et à cet instant, à cet endroit, on a su qu'on le ferait. Ce moment a changé notre vie à jamais et on le retiendra pour le reste de notre vie.' » finit Haley avec une voix profonde et toutes les filles s'esclaffent.

« Vous êtes le diable. Toutes les trois. » dit Lucas en pointant les filles.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, mec. » précise Nathan. « Les femmes sont source du mal et du méprisable. »

« Oh, arrête d'être si mélodramatique, Lizzie. » se désole Haley en l'appelant à nouveau par un prénom de fille qui lui vaut un mauvais regard de la part de Nathan.

« Maléfiques. N'oubliez jamais ça les mecs. Elles sont maléfiques. » prévient Nathan en regardant les gars autour de lui.

« Vous réalisez que sans les femmes vous ne prendriez jamais votre pied ? » sourit Brooke.

Tous les mecs se regardent et se tournent vers les filles.

« Bébé, t'ai-je dit récemment à quel point je t'aime ? » demande Lucas à Brooke.

« Chérie, tu est la plus belle femme que je connaisse et tes cheveux sont magnifiquement bouclés aujourd'hui. » Jake dit à Peyton.

Toutes les filles rigolent et se tapent dans la main.

« C'est minable, les mecs. Minable. » souffle Nathan en lançant un regard froid à Lucas et Jake.

« Hey, si elle ne me tient pas chaud cette nuit, tu le feras ? » Lucas demande à Nathan en levant ses sourcils.

Nathan frotte son nez en dégoût avant de se tourner vers Brooke.

« Oui, Brooke. Lucas t'aime beaucoup. »

« Je sais. » répond-elle en souriant à Lucas avant de l'embrassant.

Tous ceux autour de la table grognent.

« Oh, nous y revoilà. » soupire Tim. « Merci vraiment de les encourager, Nathan. » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Les mecs, je venais juste de retrouver mon appétit. » gémit Haley en regardant son sandwich dans sa main longuement avant de le lancer sur la table.

Soudainement, Haley ressent un sentiment dans le creux de son estomac. Elle sait qu'elle a déjà eu cette sensation avant mais ne se souvient pas quand. Elle la sort de son esprit quand Peyton parle, ou tout du moins, quand elle se plaint.

« Beurk, il y a à nouveau cette langue. »

« C'est dégoûtant. » dit Jake en secouant sa tête avant de cacher les yeux de Peyton avec ses mains.

« Unibouche, séparez ! » dit Haley en regardant Brooke et Lucas.

« Bien tenté, Haley. » sourit Tim.

« Unibouche, séparez ! »

« Que fais-tu ? » demande Nathan.

« Et bien puisqu'ils agissent comme des animaux, je pense qu'ils doivent répondre quand on les appelle comme on appelle des animaux. » explique Haley alors que tout le monde ri. Elle rigole avec eux, heureuse qu'elle ai l'esprit hors de ce qui la dérange.

« Oui mais ces deux là sont d'une espèce très spéciale. » commence Jake pédagogiquement.

« Ils chassent quelqu'un avec qui s'accoupler 24h/24, 7jours/7 et quand ils ont finalement trouvé quelqu'un, le femelle devient habituellement émotionnellement attachée pendant que le male réfrène les amies de la femelle. » ajoute Peyton avec un sourire alors que Haley commence à rigoler.

« Oui, c'est une espèce très rusée d'_homo sapiens_. » dit Jake.

« Aussi connu comme _seximus maximus_, dans leur cas. » complète Peyton en pointant Brooke et Lucas qui ont toujours leurs lèvres attachées à celles de l'autre. Pour l'instant, toute la table rie d'eux.

« Vous savez, on peut entendre tous les mots que vous dites. » dit Brooke en détachant ses lèvres de celle de Lucas.

« Alors, vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose à ce sujet ? » demande Peyton en souriant.

Lucas et Brooke se regardent avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Nan ! » répondent-ils en haussant les épaules en même temps avant d'écraser leurs lèvres ensemble pendant que les autres grognent à nouveau.

* * *

« Hey, Scott. » hurle Haley en attrapant Nathan. Nathan se retourne vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? » demande t-il en ouvrant son casier et en prenant quelques livres tout en déposant ceux qu'il avait dans la main. Les cours sont enfin finis et Nathan ne peut plus attendre pour enfin rentrer chez lui et se reposer en prévision du match du lendemain.

« Peux-tu attendre une demi heure ? »

« Hum, laisse moi réfléchir. » commence Nathan et il regarde le plafond pour y réfléchir profondément.

« C'est enfin la fin d'une longue journée de cours. Je suis affamé car j'ai raté mon déjeuner à cause de mon excité de frère et de sa folle de copine. Je n'ai pas d'entraînement, un tas de devoirs de merde à faire et le deuxième match le plus important de toute la saison demain ce qui signifie que j'ai besoin de tout le sommeil que je peux avoir. Maintenant, est-ce que je dois rester ici, dans ce lycée, 30 minutes de plus ? » radote Nathan en regardant Haley avec un visage satirique. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Allez, j'ai rendez-vous avec Whitey. » dit Haley. « Tu peux commencer à faire ce 'tas de devoirs de merde' à la bibliothèque pendant que je suis avec le coach. » sourit-elle. « Et au cas où tu ne le sais pas, la bibliothèque se trouve …. »

« Je sais où ce trouve cette satanée bibliothèque. Rejoins moi simplement aussi vite que possible. Les bibliothèques me font froid dans le dos. » précise t-il avant de claquer la porte de son casier et il commence à partir sur sa gauche.

Haley se pose contre le casier en souriant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nathan revient sur ses pas.

« Alors où… ? »

Haley pointe sa droite avec un sourire.

« 3ème étage, aile B. »

* * *

« … et j'ai déjà récupéré les clé auprès du portier. Je m'assurerai que les 2 vestiaires soient en ordre avant le match.

« Bon travail, Haley. » dit Whitey. Ils sont dans son bureau afin de s'assurer que tout est prêt pour le match du lendemain.

« Et j'ai déjà envoyé la liste des joueurs au directeur sportif et au coach de Masonboro.

« Ils nous ont envoyé la leur ? »

« Oui »

« Y a t'il des changements ? »

« Apparemment Ashton McQuenn ne c'est pas blessé au genou aussi gravement que ce que l'on pensait. Il est dans le 5 de départ. »

« Oh, il est coriace. On doit le surveiller. »

« Ouai, ce garçon est conscient de ça. » dit Haley avant de se retourner pour voir Whitey. « Et Jackson Conley joue aussi. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais qu'il avait terminé la saison. »

« Comme tout le monde. J'ai même appelé le bureau sportif de Masonboro et ils ont confirmé. Conley a le feu vert du docteur de l'équipe. »

« Quel est le problème avec les docteurs à Masonboro ? D'abord McQuenn et maintenant Conley ? »

« Oui, ça craint. Mais au moins maintenant on va battre leur meilleure équipe et quand ils auront perdu, ils ne pourront pas se plaindre du manque de joueurs. » sourit Haley.

« Tu as raison. » confirme Whitey en se levant avant de réunir ses papiers. Il regarde attentivement Haley.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Haley ? »

Haley fixe Whitey surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il lit en elle. Elle soupire et passe sa main dans les cheveux. Il n'y a pas de raisons de renier plus longtemps cette étrange sensation dans le creux de son estomac.

« J'ai juste ce sentiment … Vous savez le sentiment de calme avant la tempête … » commence Haley. « Comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. C'est ce que je ressens. » finit Haley. Whitey regarde Haley inquiet.

« Y a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

« Non, je me fais sûrement des idées de toute façon. » se rassure Haley. « Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? » demande t-elle après un court silence.

« Non, je pense qu'on a finit. » répond il en de dirigeant vers la porte. Haley regarde sa montre.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Nathan ne m'attend pas avant 15 minutes. »

« Assure toi simplement que ce garçon dorme bien et prenne ses vitamines. Demain a lieu le match le plus important depuis longtemps. » dit Whitey en tenant la porte ouverte pour Haley. « Et Haley. » commence Whitey. Haley se retourne vers lui.

« Prend soin de toi. » Haley bouge sa tête et ils sortent ensemble. Haley remarque Tim et son élève de tutorat Greg assis sur un des bancs du vestiaire.

« Je vous vois demain, coach. » le salut-elle en allant s'asseoir avec les garçons. Whitey leur fait signe de la main avant de partir.

« Hey Hales. » s'exclame Tim quand il la voit s'approcher de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande Greg.

« Rien, je viens juste de finir mon rendez-vous avec Whitey. Et vous ? »

« On vient juste de finir de jouer au basket. » répond Tim.

« Ok. » dit Haley avant de se tourner vers Greg. « Hey, je dois te parler de quelque chose, Greg. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Et bien, je dois annuler notre session de tutorat de demain à cause du match. Je dois m'occuper de trop de choses avant le match. »

« Comme tu veux. » répond il distrait. Haley roule ses yeux.

« Mais je t'ai préparé un questionnaire d'entraînement pour que tu puisses étudier. » continu t-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier. « Et j'ai 15 minutes maintenant si tu as besoin d'aide… » offre t-elle.

« Ouai, comme tu veux. » marmonne t-il.

« Ecoutez les gars. Je dois aller trouver Nate. » interrompt Tim.

« Il est à la bibliothèque. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il sait où ça se trouve ! » sourit Tim.

« Il ne le savait pas. » précise Haley en saluant Tim.

Tim part et Haley se retourne pour regarder Greg qui bloque sur la feuille de papier.

« Bon, je prend ce 'comme tu veux' pour un oui. » commence Haley en s'asseyant sur le banc près de lui. Elle a l'habitude de s'occuper d'abrutis de sportif qui prennent tout pour acquis.

« D'accord, commençons. » dit-elle essayant de paraître joyeuse.

* * *

« Tim ! Par là ! » hurle Nathan quand il voit Tim entrer dans la bibliothèque. Toute la salle lui dit 'chut' alors qu'il roule simplement ses yeux. Il a cherché une excuse pour ne pas faire ses devoirs les 15 minutes qu'il a passé là.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demande Tim en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Rien. Je fais simplement mes devoirs. » répond il en pointant les livres devant lui.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Tim. Il sait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que Nathan puisse se concentrer sur ses devoirs la veille d'un match qui déterminera s'il peut jouer la finale de championnat d'Etat ou non.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande poliment Nathan.

« Je voulais te prévenir que j'organise une fête chez moi, après demain, samedi. »

« Mais on ne sait même pas si on va gagner le championnat. On ne sait même pas encore si on va jouer la finale. »

« C'est pas important. » sourit Tim. « Si on perd demain ou samedi, on noiera notre chagrin. Si on gagne les 2, on fêtera la victoire. »

« Ca me semble bien. Tes parents sont partis ? »

« Papa emmène Shari, la petite pétasse croqueuse de diamants, faire une nouvelle croisière. » marmonne Tim. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il déteste sa belle mère.

« Bin, au moins, tu as ta maison pour toi tout seul. »

« Exactement. »

« Et mais attend, comment t'as su que j'étais là ? Je doute que la bibliothèque est la première place où tu me chercherais. » ajoute Nathan en souriant.

« Oh, Haley me l'a dit. Je l'ai croisée dans les vestiaires. Elle sortait de son rendez-vous avec Whitey. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ici avec toi ? »

« Elle est restée là-bas avec Greg. »

« Greg Smith ? » demande Nathan plissant ses yeux en jalousie.

« Ouai. » répond Tim avant de sourire en voyant la mâchoire de Nathan se serrer de jalousie.

« Calme toi, elle lui donne simplement des cours de tutorat. »

« Je le savais. » ajoute rapidement Nathan en essayant de convaincre Tim qu'il n'en a rien à faire.

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

« … alors, tant que tu te souviens de multiplier la dernière partie par x, tout ira bien. » finit Haley.

« Ok » répond il.

Haley regarde la montre à son poignet.

« Ecoute, je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit-il désintéressé et il commence à ranger ses feuilles et ses livres.

« Ok, alors je te vois mardi prochain. » salut Haley en se dirigeant vers la porte pendant que Greg commence à se changer. Il enlève son tee-shirt et s'assoit sur le banc. Il voit un morceau de papier à coté de lui et réalise que ce n'est pas à lui.

« Hey, Haley ! » Elle se retourne pour le voir lui tendre la feuille. « C'est à toi ? »

Haley regarde la liste des joueurs qu'elle a montrée à Whitey. Elle revient en arrière en souriant.

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ça. » dit-elle en allongeant son bras pour récupérer la feuille des mains de Greg.

« Ouai, pas de problème. »

* * *

« … et puisque j'invite les premières aussi, je pense qu'on devrait acheter 2 barils de plus. » finit Tim. Nathan essaye de son mieux pour faire ses devoirs pendant que Tim radote sur sa fête.

« S'il te plait, mec. J'essaye de faire mes devoirs. » implore Nathan.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça un jour. » rigole Tim.

« Très marrant. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer le métier de comédi… » Il s'arrête quand il sent quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Il prend son portable et est sur le point de l'éteindre quand il voit que le numéro du tatoueur est affiché.

« Je dois répondre. » s'excuse Nathan avant de se diriger vers une étagère en s'assurant que personne ne le voie.

« Allo ? » répond il doucement.

« Est-ce que c'est Nathan Scott ? »

« Oui. »

« Hey, c'est Joe le tatoueur. Tu as quelques questions à me poser au sujet d'un client que j'ai eu il y a un mois à peu près ? »

« Ouai, votre patron vous a probablement raconté tout ce que je lui ai dit. Alors, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que vous vous souvenez au sujet de ce mec. »

« Je ne sais pas si ça va vous aider beaucoup. Je lui ai tatoué une phrase sur le torse. »

« Quelle phrase ? »

« Ce qui ne me tue pas, me rend plus fort. »

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? »

« Cheveux blonds, corps athlétique … comme un sportif. »

« Ok. » répond Nathan déçu. « Vous connaissez son nom ? Est-ce qu'il a payé par carte bleue ? » essaye t-il.

« Non, il a payé en liquide. Désolé, mec. »

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un détail ? » demande Nathan.

« Et bien, il était très arrogant. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toutes les poulettes avec qui il sortait. Oh, et il avait une de ces vestes avec des lettres dessus. »

« Vous voulez parler des vestes que portent les sportifs ? »

« Ouai. »

« Quelles lettres avait-il ? Quel sport pratiquait-il ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'y ai pas fait attention, désolé. »

« Merde. » s'énerve Nathan. Ca l'amène nulle part.

« Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est qu'elle était bleue avec des manches blanches. »

Nathan fait presque tomber son téléphone en choc. C'est la veste du lycée de Tree Hill. Il le sait, il en possède une.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demande t-il avec des mains tremblantes.

« Oui, sûr et certain. »

« Merci de m'avoir rappelé. » dit Nathan avant de raccrocher. Il retourne vers Tim.

« C'était qui ? » demande Tim

« Le tatoueur. »

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Sais-tu qui a fait ça ? » enchaîne t-il. Nathan lui a raconté qu'il a été là-bas plus tôt alors il sait à quel point cet appel est important.

« Non, je ne connais pas le gars. » dit Nathan en regardant Tim. « Mais apparemment, il a été au lycée de Tree Hill. »

« Tu te moques de moi. » dit Tim en choc.

« Cet enculé portait sa veste. »

« Est-ce que tu sais de qui il s'agit ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas de nom, pas d'âge, rien. Il a probablement été diplômé il y a quelques années car c'était une fête d'université. Joe ne se souvient pas à quel sport correspondait sa veste. »

« Alors, on cherche un mec qui a joué dans une équipe sportive, les cheveux blonds, qui est à Duke et qui a été diplômé au lycée de Tree Hill. »

« Et qui a un tatouage sur le torse. » ajoute Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme tatouage ? » demande avec curiosité Tim.

« Ce qui ne me tue pas, me rend plus fort. » répond Nathan en dégoût. Tim laisse tomber le stylo qu'il tenait.

« Quoi ! »

Nathan répète la phrase à nouveau et quand Tim reste choqué, Nathan claque des doigts.

« Tim ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je sais qui c'est. » souffle Tim, la voix toute tremblante.

« Quoi ? Qui ! »

« Greg Smith. »

* * *

« Hey, Haley ! » Elle se retourne pour le voir lui tendre la feuille. « C'est à toi ? »

Haley regarde la liste des joueurs qu'elle a montré à Whitey. Elle revient en arrière en souriant.

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ça. » dit-elle en allongeant son bras pour récupérer la feuille des mains de Greg.

« Ouai, pas de problème. »

Tout à coup ses yeux s'arrêtent sur quelque chose sur son torse. Une cicatrice et un tatouage. Elle se glace sur place sans être capable d'ôter son regard du torse de Greg.

Haley fixe la cicatrice et un vif flash-back de la nuit de la fête saute à son esprit.

_Elle met toute son énergie et adrénaline pour essayer de le pousser, mais tout ce qu'elle fait est de le griffer au torse. Il hurle de douleur et la frappe violement avant d'attraper ses mains et de les amener au dessus de la tête d'Haley._

Le visage de Haley pâlit et le papier qu'elle tenait tombe par terre. Elle regarde ensuite le tatouage sur son torse et se souvient de la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Nathan la nuit où il l'a sortie de son cauchemar.

_« Tu te souviens à quoi il ressemblait ? » demande t-il avec espoir._

_« Son visage était flou mais je pense qu'il a les cheveux blonds. Je pense qu'il a un tatouage ou quelque chose sur son torse… enfin, dans mon rêve il avait quelque chose. C'était très étrange et distant et je ne peux pas dire pourquoi. Je sais pas, c'était très trouble… je suppose que mon subconscient essaye d'y bloquer. » dit-elle._

Haley regarde les cheveux blonds de Greg et n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt.

« Oh mon dieu. » souffle Haley en se reculant tremblante d'un pas. Elle a un nouveau flash-back, cette fois de quand elle était dans la cuisine en se servant cette infâme boisson.

_« Et plus de rhum cette fois… » murmure Haley et se tourne pour reposer les bouteilles à leur place. Elle attrape ensuit le verre et prend une grosse gorgée. Elle salut un garçon blond près d'elle qui la regarde intensément._

Haley regarde Greg avec panique. Elle réalise que si elle l'a salué à la fête ce n'était pas pour être polie mais parce qu'elle le connaissait.

« Ca va ? » demande Greg confus. Il sait qu'il est un assez beau mec et que le fait qu'il soit torse nu affecte habituellement les filles, mais Haley agit à l'opposé. On dirait qu'elle est prête à être malade.

« Oui. » essaye de dire Haley avant de déglutir difficilement. « Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. » murmure t-elle avant de se ruer vers la porte d'entrée.

Greg regarde son torse en confusion. Il remarque ensuite la cicatrice et réalise que Haley se souvient. Il regarde Haley qui est presque à la porte. Il fait trois pas rapidement et l'attrape avant qu'elle soit sortie.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » dit-il en la jetant sur le sol. Elle tombe par terre en douleur. Il regarde autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouve dans le gymnase. Il est vide comme les vestiaires. Il ferme ensuite la porte, jette les clés au loin et se retourne vers Haley.

« Tu n'aurais rien dû te rappeler, Haley. »

Haley regarde Greg en panique. A cet instant, elle se souvient de la dernière fois qu'elle a ressenti le calme avant la tempête. C'était le jour où elle a failli se faire violer. Elle déglutit quand elle réalise quelque chose.

Le calme est passé.


	18. Chapitre 18 : la dernière prière…

**Chapitre 18 : la dernière prière…**

« Tu n'aurais vraiment rien dû te rappeler, Haley. » dit Greg après avoir jeté les clés de la porte au loin et s'être assuré que l'endroit est vide.

Haley est allongée sur le sol, essayant de récupérer son souffle. Elle remarque qu'il s'approche d'elle alors elle se lève rapidement et commence à courir. Il essaye de l'attraper par les cheveux mais elle lui donne un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Haley profite des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il lâche ses cheveux pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Elle sait qu'elle est fermée à clé, mais essaye de l'ouvrir quand même.

Greg se redresse rapidement. Après avoir vu ça, Haley court vers le côté chaotique de la pièce où se trouvent tous les casiers. A cause de l'agrandissement du vestiaire, les grands casiers sont éparpillés tout autour rendant l'espace comme un labyrinthe. Haley court frénétiquement au milieu des casiers essayant de le perdre tout en évitant certaines portes de casiers ouvertes. Elle s'arrête derrière un petit ensemble de casiers au milieu de la pièce pour reprendre sa respiration.

Elle se pose contre le casier situé derrière elle et essaye de respirer aussi silencieusement que possible. Tout son corps est crispé et ses mains tremblent follement. Quelques larmes menacent de tomber mais elle se mord rapidement la lèvre pour les empêcher de couler. _Ne pleure surtout pas ! Tu dois être forte._

« Ca ne sert à rien de courir, salope ! La porte d'entrée est bloquée, il n'y a pas d'autres issues et cette pièce est déserte ! Tu es piégée ! »

Haley peut dire qu'il se trouve à 1 mètre 50 d'elle derrière une rangée de casiers. Elle contourne rapidement les casiers derrière elle et commence à marcher aussi silencieusement que possible loin de lui en regardant derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne la suit pas. Malheureusement, en surveillant ses arrières, elle ne remarque pas la porte ouverte d'un des casiers devant elle. Elle le heurte et la porte se ferme violemment. Haley ferme les yeux, se maudit silencieusement et espère qu'il n'a pas entendu le bruit.

« Foutue ! » hurle t-il de quelque part de proche en commençant à courir vers le bruit.

Mais bien sûr, il l'a entendu. Et pour aggraver les choses, le portable de Haley qui est dans sa poche commence à sonner au même moment. Haley le prend rapidement et se maudit de ne pas avoir essayé d'appeler quelqu'un plus tôt. Le nom de Lucas s'affiche sur l'écran. Elle presse rapidement le bouton pour prendre l'appel.

« Luke ! S'il te plait, aide moi ! » hurle Haley en courant entre les casiers aussi vite que possible.

Elle sait que Greg l'entend alors elle doit s'éloigner rapidement. Elle conserve le téléphone sur son oreille et entend Lucas lui hurler quelque chose. Haley se retourne et voit que Greg se rapproche de plus en plus.

« Luke, je suis dans les vestiaires des garçons ! Aide moi ! » hurle t-elle dans le téléphone une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de lancer violemment le petit objet rigide sur Greg.

Le portable le frappe dans la tête et il s'arrête pour se la tenir en douleur pendant une seconde avant de la relever à nouveau. Mais cette seconde a été suffisante pour Haley car lorsqu'il lève la tête, elle ne se tient plus devant lui.

Il avance de quelques pas, passe quelques casiers et tourne son regard vers la porte du bureau du docteur de l'équipe. Il sourit diaboliquement quand il remarque la porte se fermer doucement. Il avance rapidement et ouvre la porte aussi énergiquement que possible.

Haley est de l'autre côté de la pièce entrain d'essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre quand elle entend la voix de Greg.

« Bien, bien, bien. »

Haley pivote pour voir Greg dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle gèle sur place. Il se tient devant la seule porte de la pièce. La fenêtre derrière elle ne s'ouvre pas. Elle pense à casser la fenêtre avec une chaise mais elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps. Elle est piégée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » hurle Haley. Les larmes sont très proches à nouveau de tomber.

« J'ai besoin de m'assurer que personne ne sait pour vendredi. » dit-il sans bouger de la porte. « Et aujourd'hui, manifestement... » ajoute t-il avec un sourire.

« Laisse moi partir et je te promets que je ne dirai rien. » implore Haley.

« Je ne te crois pas vraiment. »

« Je te promets, Greg. Tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu as plein de choses devant toi. La remise des diplômes, l'université, tout ! Tu es entrain de tout gâcher. Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi partir et je te promets que je ne dirai rien. » supplie t-elle.

« A quel point penses-tu que je suis stupide ? » demande t-il.

« Tu n'es pas stupide ! S'il te plait, laisse moi partir. Je veux dire, quel est ton plan de toute façon ? Me tuer ? Tim t'a vu ici ! Tu iras en prison si quelque chose m'arrive. » Haley essaye de le raisonner.

« Je vais déjà aller en prison pour ce que j'ai fait vendredi passé. »

« Alors, tu vas me tuer ? Etre condamné à vie pour meurtre est un peu différent que quelques années pour tentative de viol ? » dit Haley. Greg lui sourit.

« Qui a parlé de meurtre ? Maintenant que je vais aller en prison, je veux juste finir ce que j'ai commencé vendredi passé. Tu vois, si je vais en prison, c'est sûr que ça ne sera pas pour tentative de viol. » rigole t-il.

Haley le regarde ne croyant pas ce qu'elle vient juste d'entendre. _Il doit être la personne la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais rencontrée_, pense Haley.

« Tu sais, Haley. Tu es très sexy. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Nathan te veut. » dit-il en la regarde de la tête au doigt de pied. _Pas un bon jour pour porter une mini jupe_ pense t-elle. Elle remonte rapidement son top pour minimiser son décolleté.

« Tu es fou. » réplique Haley en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Rien… » souffle Haley.

« Regarde moi. Je suis sexy. » dit Greg en pointant ses abdos. Il est toujours torse nu et il porte un short de basket. Il pointe ensuite les jambes de Haley puis son corps tout entier. « Tu es sexy. Quel est donc ton problème ? »

Et il a raison. Greg Smith est l'image du garçon arrogant et imbécile mais aussi magnifique et sexy sportif. Il a des abdos parfaits, d'énormes biceps et des cheveux de surfer en désordre que toutes les filles adorent. Et oui, comme la plupart des arrogants et beaux sportifs, il n'a jamais de problèmes pour ajouter à son tableau de chasse quelques secondes qui veulent paraître cool. Mais pour Haley, le physique de Greg ne l'intéresse pas. Car depuis qu'elle a vu un certain basketteur brun torse nu, aucun ne peut rivaliser.

« C'est à cause de Nathan, non ? » dit Greg. « Je t'ai vu avec lui. Bagarres et flirt… Qu'est-ce que ce gars possède que je n'ai pas ? Un troisième téton ? » demande t-il. Apparemment, il ne comprend pas le fait qu'une fille puisse choisir un autre homme que lui.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demande Haley en changeant le sujet de Nathan à elle. « Je veux dire, il y avait des millions de filles à cette soirée qui étaient déjà bourrées et pour dieu seul sait quelles raisons, probablement plus que ça disposées à coucher avec toi. Alors, pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu étais juste là au bon endroit, au bon moment. » répond il. « Et j'étais toujours enragé contre toi pour m'avoir ridiculisé et t'être moquée de mes flirts. »

« Tes quoi ? »

« Mes flirts. »

Haley a alors un flash-back d'une conversation qu'elle a eu avec Lucas quelques jours plus tôt quand il lui a demandé des informations sur ses élèves de tutorat.

_« Aujourd'hui, comme tous les mardis ainsi que les lundis et vendredis, j'ai Gregory Smith connu comme le plus ennuyant des sportifs de l'Etat. Il ne parle que des filles de seconde avec lesquelles il a couché et du fait que je suis stupide pour ne pas essayer le sexe avec lui. »_

_« Il est si mauvais que ça ? » _

_« Je lui dis toutes les fois que la phrase 'j'ai perdu mon numéro, pourrais-je avoir le tien' ne marche vraiment pas. Abruti. » marmonne Haley._

_« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? »_

_« Non, il agit différemment depuis lundi. Il n'a pas fait une seule remarque gênante. Il se concentre enfin sur les leçons. »_

« Alors, c'est pour ça que tu as arrêté de flirter avec moi. » réalise Haley.

« Quoi ? » demande t-il confus.

« Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu as soudainement arrêter de flirter et tu t'ais concentré sur l'apprentissage. Ca a commencé la première fois que je t'ai tutoré après cette soirée. Tu as dû t'inquiéter que je me rappelle de quelque chose alors tu as décidé de te faire petit. »

« Ding, ding, ding ! Donnez à cette fille un prix ! » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Haley le regarde et soupire avant de commencer dans une voix paisible.

« Tu sais, j'ai fait ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar, presque toutes les nuits depuis la fête. Et à chaque fois après que je me réveillais, je me souvenais un peu plus de cette nuit. Je me souvenais déjà de ton tatouage et de tes cheveux blonds. Mais ce qui me dérangeait était le fait que je t'ai salué dans la cuisine. Même si ce n'était qu'un petit 'hey', je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi. J'étais juste trop stupide et naïve pour penser que c'était parce que je te connaissais. »

« Touché. » dit-il sèchement en prenant un pas en avant. « Mais je suis fatigué de ce papotage. » continu t-il brusquement en se dirigeant vers elle.

Il commence à contourner la table au bout de laquelle se trouve Haley, mais elle fait de même dans l'autre sens. Ils font ça pendant quelques tours et quand Greg en a marre, il soupire en frustration et saute rapidement sur le bureau pour l'attaquer par en haut. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'agresser, Haley tire promptement sur les chevilles de Greg et il tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Sans vérifier s'il c'est relevé du sol, elle court de la pièce aussi vite que possible et ferme la porte. Elle va immédiatement à la porte principale qui conduit au gymnase, à la liberté. Elle essaye de la secouer fortement mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle se rappelle ensuite qu'il l'a verrouillée avant de jeter la clé quelque part.

« Clé, clé, clé, clé… S'il te plait, seigneur, laissez moi trouver la clé. » murmure t-elle en cherchant frénétiquement la clé. Elle regarde par terre, derrière quelques casiers à proximité. Elle commence ensuite à frapper contre la porte aussi fort que possible.

« Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors ? A l'aide ! » Quand personne ne répond, Haley repart à la recherche de la clé. Elle regarde autour d'elle rapidement mais ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le bureau du docteur. La porte est ouverte. Elle est certaine qu'elle a fermé la porte en sortant.

« Oh mon dieu. » essaye t-elle de chuchoter avant d'entendre quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Elle se retourne instinctivement et se protège la tête avec ses mains. Greg c'est élancé sur elle. Le poids du corps de Greg est trop important pour elle et ils tombent sur le sol, lui sur elle.

« Oh, juste comme on est censé être. » dit Greg en souriant comme un dément.

Haley lutte autant qu'elle peut, se tordant dans tous les sens et essayant de le frapper aussi fort que possible. Il agrippe ses bras et les place au dessus de sa tête. Haley fait la dernière chose qu'elle peut : lui donner un coup de genou dans ses testicules. Comme il est allongé sur elle, elle ne peut pas vraiment bouger son petit corps. Elle réussi finalement à bouger ses hanches sur le côté et le frappe.

Greg grogne de douleur et lâche ses mains. Se souvenant des cours de self défense que lui a donner Lucas, elle profite d'avoir ses mains libres pour frapper avec toutes ses forces le nez de Greg avec sa paume et sourit satisfaite quand elle entend le craquement bruyant d'un os cassé. Elle roule sur le côté et commence à se lever. Hurlant de douleur, il attrape la cheville de Haley avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner de lui. Elle tombe brutalement sur le sol, les genoux en premier. Avec des genoux meurtris elle se lève à nouveau et court frénétiquement au milieu des casiers.

« Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Tu m'as cassé le nez ! Tu peux oublier que je te saute dans cette pièce vivante ! Tu es morte, James ! Tu m'as entendu ? MORTE ! » hurle de douleur Greg, ses mains à son nez.

En tenant ses genoux ensanglantés elle s'assoit entre quelques casiers_. Ok, Haley. Tu dois réfléchir sérieusement maintenant. Respire profondément … Tu dois être intelligente. Courir ne marche apparemment pas alors tu dois te cacher. Lucas a déjà appelé les policiers alors tu dois te terrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Cache toi !_

Elle est toujours assise, s'arrêtant de respirer pendant quelques secondes pour écouter attentivement les sons présents dans la pièce. Elle entend des pas faibles quelque part à sa droite alors Haley commence à marcher sur sa gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bureau de Whitey. Elle regarde autour d'elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'infiltre dans la pièce et ferme aussi silencieusement que possible la porte derrière elle. Elle verrouille la porte doucement et rampe rapidement sous le bureau de Whitey en s'assurant qu'elle ne peut pas être vue depuis la fenêtre près de la porte.

Elle prend le téléphone de la table et compose le 17 avec des mains tremblantes. Aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible, elle dit tout à l'opérateur. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil lui dit qu'il a déjà reçu un appel concernant cette histoire. _Probablement de Lucas_, pense Haley. Il lui dit aussi de se cacher jusqu'à ce que les policiers arrivent, ce qui ne devrait pas dépasser les 10 minutes. Haley raccroche le téléphone et se laisse s'appuyer contre le bureau de Whitey.

Elle a l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'elle est assise ici, sous le bureau de Whitey tenant ses genoux avec ses bras mais en réalité, ça fait moins de 2 minutes. L'esprit de Haley part dans tous les sens. Elle tend tellement ses oreilles qu'elle commence à entendre du bruit partout. Elle respire profondément et se dit à elle-même de rester calme. C'est presque terminé.

Au moment où elle commence à penser que c'est finalement terminé, elle entend quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrir la porte de Whitey. Tout son corps se crispe et sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Elle ne bouge aucun muscle de peur que ça trahisse le fait qu'elle soit ici. Elle se dit que Greg peut penser que Whitey ferme toujours sa porte à clé quand il part.

« Je sais que tu es là, mon cœur ! » hurle t-il à travers la porte. Haley ferme ses yeux et mord sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer ou de crier.

« Il y a du sang sur la poignée de la porte. » continu t-il. Haley regarde ses mains qui ont du sang sec de ses genoux. _Au moins, la porte est fermée_, pense Haley.

« Et comme tu es une petite fille intelligente, tu as verrouillé la porte. Vraiment dommage que la pièce a des fenêtres et que dans la pièce où je me trouve, il y a un tas de chaises qui peuvent être jetées à travers la fenêtre. »

Haley ouvre ses yeux en horreur et se lève. Ca ne la dérange pas qu'il la voit ou non puisque apparemment il sait déjà qu'elle est dans la pièce. Elle ne remarque personne devant la fenêtre au début mais Greg apparaît ensuite, portant une chaise qui semble lourde. Quand il voit Haley debout dans la pièce, il s'arrête.

« Salut. » sourit-il en la saluant.

« Hey. » Haley, ne sachant que faire mis à part gagner du temps, lui répond et le salue aussi de la main. Greg la regarde en levant son sourcil.

« Tu es vraiment idiote. » dit-il avant de jeter la chaise contre la fenêtre.

Haley sort de son choc et se baisse rapidement afin de ne pas être blessée par les éclats de verre. Elle se relève et regarde la porte. Greg saute à travers la fenêtre cassée. Il atterrit sur ses pieds à l'intérieur de la pièce et pousse les morceaux de verre sur le sol du pied.

« Rend toi, James. Tu es morte ! » dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. » implore Haley avec une faible voix pendant qu'elle recule jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur.

« C'est trop tard. Si tu n'avais pas joué ta Rambo, je t'aurai laissée vivre… »

« S'il te plait ! » supplie Haley mais Greg l'ignore.

« … mais tu as préféré faire ta petite salope, je vais te tuer. Je vais déjà aller en prison. Je m'en fous de savoir pour combien de temps. »

« Tu détruis ta vie. Tu peux encore avoir un futur. S'il te plait, Greg » conjure Haley.

« Je sais que je suis assez stupide pour avoir besoin de tutorat mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te laisser partir de cette pièce. » précise Greg. « Alors, fais ta dernière prière. »

« S'il te plait… » dit-elle doucement. Elle ne peut empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

« Ho, tu pleures ? C'est triste. » dit-il sarcastiquement. Haley l'essuie rapidement.

Implorer ne marche manifestement pas. C'est le temps pour Haley de changer de stratégie. Elle a juste besoin de faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. C'est déjà assez difficile de se dire qu'elle va se faire tuer mais maintenant Greg se moque d'elle.

Les yeux de Haley se rétrécissent de colère.

« Tu sais quoi, Greg. Je suis vraiment malade et fatiguée de toi. » siffle t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demande t-il en choc. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure ou qu'elle l'implore mais certainement pas à ça.

« Depuis que j'ai commencé à te donner des cours de tutorat, rien de bon n'est arrivé. Tu es le plus stupide des lycées que j'ai eus et ça inclut Michael Crow qui a arrêté l'école après 5 ans sans pouvoir arriver à passer en première, pour finir en prison car il a essayé de cambrioler une banque. Avec un pistolet à eau ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule, tout de suite. » dit-il mais Haley est loin d'avoir fini.

Elle sait que l'agiter le rend uniquement plus énervé et plus hostile, mais au moins, elle gagne du temps. Et si elle doit perdre cette bataille, elle ne va pas capituler si facilement. Son surnom n'ai pas 'la tornade Haley' pour rien. Et si elle doit mourir, elle feras autant de dommage que possible.

« Et tu sais… » commence Haley sarcastiquement « la remarque 'l'Europe est un petit pays' que tu as faite, est devenue une légende parmi les tuteurs. Les autres tuteurs consolent même leurs élèves en leur racontant cette histoire et en disant 'Au moins, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que Greg Smith'. Non, mais sérieux ! Tu as même essayé d'écrire 'passion' avec un 'h' ! »

« Ta gueule ! » dit-il alors que ses dents se serrent.

« Et tu sais quel est ton surnom parmi les tuteurs ? 'Forrest Gump'. La seule différence est que ton QI est inférieur au sien ! » sourit-elle en posant ses mains sur le bureau devant elle.

« Ferme ta grande gueule ! » hurle t-il mais Haley savoure trop le fait de lui dire ce qu'elle pense pour s'arrêter.

« Depuis que j'ai commencé à te donner des cours, tu n'as rien été d'autre qu'un enculé, un total loser et une petite gamine qui se plaint. Tu as flirté avec moi tout le temps et quand je t'ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée, tu as essayé de me violer ? Et même à ce moment, tu n'as pas réussi. Si c'est pas pathétique, ça ! T'as rien pu faire alors que j'étais inconsciente ! Tu dois être le gars le plus pathétique que je n'ai jamais rencontré et c'est exactement pour ça que tu vas finir en prison. Tu es un loser. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. »

« FERME TA GUEULE ! » hurle t-il à en perdre la voix avant de courir vers Haley.

Qu'il l'attaque est exactement ce qu'elle veut. Parce que pendant qu'elle lui a parlé méchamment, elle a porté l'attention de Greg loin de ses mains qui ont attrapé l'objet le plus proche sur le bureau de Whitey qui puisse être utilisé comme une arme. Alors quand Greg lui saute dessus, Haley le poignarde avec un coupe-papier.

Il fixe le coupe-papier qui est coincé sur son flanc juste au dessous de ses côtes gauches. Mais au lieu de finalement admettre sa défaite à cause de son affaiblissement, il trouve une vague supplémentaire d'adrénaline. Avec sa main droite, il sert fortement le cou de Haley afin qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Elle essaye d'enlever la main de Greg avec ses deux mains, mais il est trop fort. En ne brisant jamais le contact visuel ou l'emprise sur le cou de Haley, il retire le coupe-papier de son flanc avec sa main gauche.

Il agit le coupe-papier ensanglanté devant le visage de Haley avec un sourire malicieux avant d'utiliser le dos de cette même main pour la frapper violemment.

« Aucune autre ruse sous le coude ? » chuchote t-il à son oreille. Haley commence à suffoquer à cause du manque d'oxygène et Greg peut voir la couleur de son visage changer.

« Oh, est-ce que je serre trop ton cou ? Laisse moi faire quelque chose pour ça. » dit-il avant de resserrer encore plus la prise autour de son cou. Alors qu'il continue à secouer le coupe-papier devant son visage, Haley est sûre que c'est la fin de sa courte vie.

« Tu penses que je vais te poignarder comme tu m'as poignardé ? » murmure t-il à son oreille avant de lécher sa joue. Même au milieu de sa recherche d'air, elle trésaille de dégoût quand sa langue touche sa joue.

« Oh, te poignarder serait trop facile. Sans mentionner que ça serait trop lent. Je veux voir la lueur dans tes yeux quand cette lumière blanche t'emportera. » chuchote t-il et il embrasse sa joue doucement.

Il jette le coupe-papier au loin et place ses deux mains autour du cou de Haley et commence à la lever. Quand elle ne sent plus ses pieds sur le sol, elle pense qu'ils sont engourdis mais elle réalise qu'ils ne touchent plus le sol. Il l'a tient par le cou afin que ses pieds soient à quelques centimètres du sol.

_Oh mon dieu, ça ne peut pas ce passer. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Il y a tant de mots non dits. Je veux dire à Nathan… Je veux dire à toute ma famille à quel point je les aime et qu'ils me manquent. Je veux dire à Nathan… Je veux dire à Lucas à quel point il a toujours été génial. Je veux dire à Nathan… Je veux dire à Brooke et Peyton à quel point je les apprécie et je veux dire à Tim à quel point il est intelligent et à quel point il ira loin dans la vie. Et je veux dire à Nathan… Bon sang Haley, tu ne peux même pas dire les mots dans ta tête ? Même quand tu es entrain de mourir ? Je veux dire à Nathan que je l'aime ! JE L'AIME !_

* * *

_C'est ici que vous apprenez que c'est tout pour les mises à jour aujourd'hui !!!  
J'essayerai de vous mettre 1 chapitre ou 2 demain... mais je ne sais pas à quel heure je rentre du boulot.. alors c'est vraiment pas sûr.  
Au pire, les mises à jour auront lieu vendredi et samedi en debut d'aprèm... Enfin, si j'ai assez de commentaires..._

_Bonne soirée !!!_


	19. Chapitre 19 : la fin du cauchemar

**Chapitre 19 : la fin du cauchemar**

Si elle faisait plus attention à son environnement, elle entendrait les cognements distants contre la porte qui mène du gymnase au vestiaire. Elle entendrait la porte se casser finalement et des personnes courir frénétiquement autour du vestiaire en criant son prénom. Et finalement, elle entendrait la porte du bureau de Whitey se casser et deux garçons courir à l'intérieur.

Elle n'entend rien de ça mais elle voit tout. Presque comme dans un ralenti, Haley voit Nathan et Tim cassant la porte, Nathan arrachant Greg d'elle et le jetant sur le sol avant de le frapper.

Nathan se retourne pour regarder Haley qui est tombée sur le sol quand Greg a été forcé de lâcher prise. Elle est à genoux sur le sol en essayant de retrouver de l'air.

« Tim, surveille-le. » ordonne Nathan. Tim se dirige vers Greg pour s'assurer qu'il reste au sol pendant que Nathan s'approche de Haley. Il s'accroupi pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

« Hey, bébé. Ca va ? » murmure t-il en se demandant s'il peut la toucher ou non. Elle semble si fragile et cassée qu'il a peur qu'une simple étreinte puisse la briser pour de bon.

« Oui. » arrive t-elle à formuler sachant que c'est ce que Nathan a besoin d'entendre. Il essuie délicatement une larme qui coule sur la joue de Haley avec son pouce et y laisse sa main.

« Nate ! » dit Tim. Nathan se retourne vers Tim qui pointe Greg. Greg crache du sang en jurant avant de finalement trouver la force pour se lever. Et il ne semble pas très heureux. Les doigts de Nathan se plient dans l'attente de frapper Greg à nouveau. Il se tourne vers Haley qui le regarde attentivement.

« Ca va ? » demande Nathan. Si Haley répond non, il n'y a aucun moyen que Nathan la laisse même si Greg mérite de se faire défoncer, Haley mérite beaucoup plus Nathan près d'elle.

« Botte-lui les fesses. » souffle Haley. Nathan regarde le visage de Haley qui commence à reprendre des couleurs.

« Es-tu certai… »

« Fais-le. » grogne Haley en fixant Greg. Nathan l'embrasse délicatement sur le front et se lève.

« Surveille-la. » dit-il à Tim sans ôter les yeux de Greg.

« Tu veux venir maintenant, Nate chéri. » demande Greg avec un sourire ensanglanté. Nathan marche vers lui et le frappe violemment au visage. Il trébuche en arrière et Nathan lit le tatouage sur le torse de Greg, 'Ce qui ne me tue pas, me rend plus fort'.

« Oh, c'est ce que tu penses ? » grogne Nathan. « Voici une nouvelle devise : Ce qui ne te tue pas, te fais souffrir. » Il le frappe à nouveau. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Greg est autant d'énergie encore, il ne peut pas esquiver le poing qui atterri sur sa joue. _Cet enculé doit tenir uniquement à l'adrénaline_, pense Nathan en lui retournant le coup de poing.

Haley et Tim sont assis à l'autre bout de la pièce à regarder le combat. Après un très mauvais coup de Greg, Tim est sur le point de se lever et d'aller porter aide à son ami mais Haley le stoppe.

« Il a besoin de le faire par lui-même. » dit Haley énergiquement même si elle se sent encore étourdie. « De plus, est-ce que tu as vraiment l'impression qu'il perd ? » demande t-elle en les pointant.

Nathan frappe Greg de toutes ses forces et si les deux policiers, un jeune débutant et un vieil officier, qui débarquent dans la pièce ne les avaient pas séparés, Nathan l'aurait tué. Ou tout du moins, lui aurait abîmé le cerveau. Ce qui n'aurait probablement pas fait de différence avec sa stupidité actuelle.

Haley reste en choc, sa bouche ouverte, quand les policiers arrachent Nathan de Greg. Ils s'insultent tous les deux et quand les policiers commencent à les menotter tous les deux, Haley se lève.

« Non, arrêtez. Ne le menottez pas ! » hurle t-elle en pointant Nathan.

Jusqu'à maintenant, les policiers n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à elle mise à part s'assurer qu'elle était vivante. Les policiers la regardent longuement pour la première fois. Elle se mord durement les lèvres, même si elles saignent déjà sur le côté, pour s'empêcher de pleurer et elle a les bras croisés devant sa poitrine pour se protéger. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, ses genoux saignent et elle a pleins de contusions et de coupures sur les bras et les jambes. Ses mains, même si elles sont croisées sur sa poitrine, sont coupées par des morceaux de verres qui se trouvent partout sur le sol et elles tremblent si violemment que son corps tout entier frissonne. Mais ce qui les choque le plus, sont les deux empreintes de mains évidentes sur son cou.

« Nous avons reçu deux appels d'urgence pour agression. » dit le vieux policier qui tient Greg.

« C'était lui. » répond Haley en pointant Greg. Elle montre ensuite Nathan et Tim. « Ces deux là sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes. Ils m'ont sauvée la vie. » murmure Haley. Le jeune policier qui tient Nathan le relâche et se rapproche de Greg. Nathan court immédiatement vers Haley et la prend dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande l'officier quand il remarque la blessure sur le flanc de Greg. Il se tourne vers Nathan qui hausse des épaules. C'est la première fois qu'il voit la blessure aussi.

« Je l'ai poignardé avec le coupe-papier. » explique Haley. Les policiers la regardent avec surprise alors que Nathan l'embrasse avec fierté sur la tempe.

« L'ambulance arrive afin de vous donner les premiers soins. On prendra vos dépositions avant qu'ils ne vous emmènent à l'hôpital. » Haley, Tim et Nathan acquiescent.

« Avez-vous une idée sur le motif pour lequel il vous a agressé ? » demande curieusement le jeune policier pendant que l'autre le regarde méchamment. Ce n'est pas le moment de poser cette question.

Nathan et Tim regardent Haley en se demandant si elle va leur parler des évènements de la semaine précédente.

« Il m'a droguée et a essayé de me violer la semaine dernière. » dit Haley aussi forte que possible. « Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il s'agissait de lui avant tout à l'heure. » finit-elle. Nathan la serre dans ses bras, fier qu'elle soit si forte.

Les policiers commencent à emmener Greg.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence… »

* * *

« … et ensuite il a jeté une chaise à travers la vitre du bureau de Whitey. J'ai essayé de lui parler pour gagner du temps… »

« … ensuite Tim a dit qu'il savait qui avait ce tatouage et on a réalisé que Haley était toute seule avec cet enculé… »

« … quand il c'est fait faire le tatouage il y a quelques semaines, il s'en vantait à tous ceux qui avaient la patience de l'écouter alors c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il l'avait… »

Haley, Nathan et Tim font tous les trois leur déposition auprès des policiers. Ils sont toujours dans les vestiaires, entourés par des détectives, des officiers et des docteurs. Whitey, qui est arrivé rapidement, et le principal parlent avec quelques détectives.

« … et ensuite les policiers sont arrivés et vous connaissez la suite. » finit Haley dans une silencieuse et monotone voix avant de prendre une grande respiration.

« Merci. Tu vas devoir faire ta déposition concernant les évènements de vendredi passé. » explique Claire, la détective féminine. Un autre policier s'approche d'elles.

« Oh, tu ne vas jamais me croire. » dit-il à Claire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Apparemment le coach à qui appartient ce bureau a fait installer des caméras de sécurité car il pense que certains des ouvriers qui agrandissent les vestiaires y volent des choses. »

« Alors, on a tout sur cassette ? » demande Claire en surprise.

« Avec le son. »

« Bien, on a un dossier en béton. Ca facilite mon travail. »

« As-tu fini avec les dépositions ? » demande le policier. « Il y a un jeune homme, qui apparemment a appelé le 17, qui nous ennui depuis 45 minutes pour vous voir. » dit-il a Haley. « Je peux le laisser entrer ? »

« Lucas ? Bien sûr. » répond Haley en se frottant la tête. Elle est toujours en choc par rapport à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Ca va ? » continu t-il. Haley lève sa tête pour le regarder. Elle ne veut rien de plus que de lui crier au visage 'J'ai failli être violée et tuée. Est-ce que vous pensez que je vais bien ?'.

Au lieu de ça, elle lui fait un signe de la tête.

« Je suis vivante. » dit doucement Haley. Claire envoie le policier chercher Lucas avant de se tourner vers Haley.

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre tes parents chez toi. Y a t'il un autre endroit où on pourrait les joindre ? »

« Ils sont hors de la ville, je les appellerai. » dit Haley et elle se mord la lèvre. Le principe de ne pas pleurer commence à devenir de plus en plus difficile.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? A boire ? A manger ? »

« Non, merci » répond Haley à nouveau avec la même voix silencieuse et monotone. La femme semble s'en inquiéter.

« Tu sais, le lycée et l'Etat proposent des groupes d'aides psychologiques. J'aimerai bien que tu y ailles quelques temps. » Haley tourne sa tête vers la femme rapidement.

« Je vais bien. » répond elle en serrant les dents pour l'implorer de changer de sujet. La détective voit Lucas s'approcher d'elles. Elle donne une carte à Haley.

« Et bien, si vous changez d'avis, voici les dates et lieux des réunions. Prend soin de toi, Haley. » dit-elle avant de se lever quand Lucas arrive. Haley se lève, met la carte sur la chaise avant de se tourner pour étreindre Lucas fortement.

« Oh mon dieu, Haley » souffle Lucas quand il voit son corps meurtri. Haley le sert encore plus fort et essaye d'étouffer les sanglots qui s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Elle a toujours trouvé quelque chose d'apaisant chez Lucas. Peut-être sa façon de rendre les choses plus faciles ou d'être présent toutes les fois qu'elle en a eu besoin ou peut-être que c'est sa simple présence. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça a un impact sur Haley. Elle ne peut plus se retenir plus longtemps et commence à pleurer dans ses bras.

« Il était tellement … il voulait me violer … et me tuer … il a essayé de m'étrangler … il a verrouillé la porte … j'ai essayé de gagner du temps en lui parlant méchamment … il était tellement en colère … je me suis battue, je veux dire que je lui ai donné des coups de pieds, griffé, jeté un portable sur sa tête … je l'ai poignardé avec un coupe-papier et j'ai même fait ce truc avec la paume de la main contre son nez … J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'a appris Luke … il se relevait à chaque fois … j'ai eu si peur … » explique t-elle entre les sanglots. Lucas la serre dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants dans son oreille.

Nathan, qui vient juste de finir sa déposition, voit Haley pratiquement s'effondrer dans les bras de Lucas. Au début il pense les laisser tous les deux, laisser Lucas la consoler mais il réalise qu'elle a besoin de tous ses amis. Nathan se dirige vers le policier le plus proche et lui demande d'aller chercher Brooke, Peyton et Jale au gymnase qui c'est rempli de lycéens curieux, de reporters avides de sensationnel et de parent soucieux.

Nathan s'approche ensuite de Haley et commence à lui frotter le dos pour l'apaiser. Haley regarde Nathan et commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle se rapproche de Nathan, lui met son bras autour de la taille et le rapproche de Lucas et d'elle. Elle se laisse aller dans les bras des deux frères.

Quand Brooke, Peyton et Jake rejoignent le groupe avec Tim qui a enfin fini sa déposition, ils s'assoient tous et Haley commencent à leur expliquer ce qui c'est passé depuis le début. A tous les moments quelqu'un se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

Claire Hawkins, la femme détective qui a pris la déposition de Haley, regarde le groupe en souriant. Il est évident que Haley n'a pas besoin de ses groupes de soutien, alors elle récupère sa carte. Elle a ses amis.

Tant qu'elle les aura, elle ira bien.


	20. Chapitre 20 : match et avant match

**Chapitre 20 : match et avant match.**

« Merde… » marmonne Haley en regardant le silencieux gymnase. Vous pensez certainement qu'une salle si grande doit être totalement vide pour être si silencieuse. Mais non, le gymnase est tout sauf vide. Il est actuellement rempli de gens et ils la regardent tous comme si elle avait deux têtes.

C'est vendredi soir.

C'est une semaine après qu'ai eu lieu la fête à la fraternité où tout a commencé et un jour après le fameux incident des vestiaires où Haley a failli être tuée. Tout ce qu'elle veut est d'oublier toute cette histoire et passer à autre chose, mais malheureusement ça ne va pas arriver de sitôt à cause de tous ceux qui savent ce qui lui est arrivée. Apparemment, les nouvelles vont vite.

Haley a passé la nuit à l'hôpital à l'expresse demande des médecins et de ses amis. Ils étaient toujours inquiets pour elle et voulaient s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'effets secondaires liés au fait qu'elle ait presque été étranglée à mort. Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake et Tim ont tous passé la nuit à l'hôpital avec Haley comme ce qu'ils avaient fait la semaine précédente. La tutrice qui est en Haley a essayé de les envoyer au lycée le vendredi, mais ils ont tous gentiment refusé.

Haley a appelé ses parents tôt le vendredi matin et leur a tout dit. Ils ont promis de prendre le premier vol. Elle leur a dit de ne pas laisser leur van là-bas et de rentrer en conduisant. Elle a expliqué qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et que ses amis s'occupent d'elle alors que 2 jours de plus ne font pas de différence.

Après de longues discussions et beaucoup de persuasion, ses parents ont finalement accepté en lui faisant promettre de les appeler tous les jours ainsi que de dîner et de dormir chez Karen pour qu'elle fasse sa propre évaluation concernant le fait qu'Haley aille bien ou non avant de le dire aux parents d'Haley. Lydia et Jimmy ont aussi parlé à Lucas et Nathan et les ont fait promettre de la surveiller ou ils lâchaient les frères de Haley sur eux. Pas besoin de dire qu'ils ont tous les deux promis de la protéger avec leur vie.

Après avoir appelé ses parents, Haley a réussi à convaincre premièrement les docteurs de la laisser sortir de l'hôpital et ensuite ses amis de l'emmener au match.

Puisque Brooke et Peyton devaient aller avec les autres pompom girls pendant que Nathan, Lucas, Jake et Tim étaient avec les joueurs, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller s'asseoir toute seule sur le banc avant que ce ne soit nécessaire. Elle sait que les gens voudraient lui poser des questions ou qu'ils auraient pitié d'elle.

Alors, elle a décidé de rester avec l'équipe dans les vestiaires jusqu'à la dernière minute. Heureusement, le vestiaire des garçons est encore une scène de crime, ils doivent utiliser les vestiaires des filles pendant que l'équipe adverse se change dans une salle de classe à proximité qui a été temporairement transformée en vestiaire.

Elle frémit à l'idée de retourner dans le vestiaire des garçons.

« Vous êtes prêts à sortir ? » a demandé Whitey quelques minutes avant le début du match.

« J'ai besoin de quelques minutes en plus. Je dois faire quelque chose. Mais allez-y les gars. » dit-elle en écrivant furieusement quelque chose sur un papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sans lever ses yeux. Whitey plaça sa main sur l'épaule à Haley et laissa l'équipe sortir. Nathan, Lucas, Tim et Jake la serrèrent dans leurs bras rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres joueurs.

Après que tout le monde ait quitté la pièce, Haley regarda le papier qui est si important qu'elle ne peut pas rejoindre l'équipe tout de suite. Il était rempli de fleurs et des cœurs de différentes tailles.

Elle déchira le papier et le jeta dans la poubelle avec un soupir. Elle sait exactement pourquoi elle a un problème pour passer cette porte. Elle ne peut supporter les regards et les questions. Elle se tapa mentalement d'agir comme un bébé. _Allez Haley. Ils s'en foutent probablement. Ouvre cette porte. Ils ne remarqueront même pas que tu es là._

Elle pris une grande inspiration, ouvra la porte et marcha dehors.

Et c'est là qu'elle est maintenant. A l'entrée du vestiaire, 2 minutes avant le début du match ayant tout le gymnase la fixant. Elle joue avec la fin de son foulard qui est autour de son cou pour cacher ses ecchymoses.

Même les joueurs et fans de Masonboro stoppent ce qu'ils faisaient pour la fixer.

_Ils ne remarqueront même pas que tu es là._ Haley se moque de sa pensée précédente avec sarcasme.

Haley regarde à nouveau le gymnase silencieux et roule ses yeux de contrariété. Elle marche devant les joueurs assis sur le banc et en salue quelques uns ainsi que Whitey.

Faisant de son mieux pour paraître normale et pour ignorer la salle entière, Haley fait un signe à Brooke et Peyton qui se tiennent à l'autre bout du terrain avec les pompom girls. Haley voit Micro assis derrière le banc des joueurs prêt à commenter le match. Elle sourit à son visage familier et s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Hey, quoi de neuf ? » demande t-elle.

« Rien. Quoi de neuf pour toi … mis à part, je veux dire… » répond Micro en regardant le public autour d'eux qui la fixe toujours.

« C'est pas possible… » marmonne t-elle et elle lance un regard vers les gens autour d'elle pendant que Micro sourit pour s'excuser. Haley essaye désespérément de penser à quelque chose qui voudrait stopper l'inconfortable silence dans le gymnase. Alors elle se pose la question qui résout en général tous les problèmes, ou du moins, qui lui fait faire une lap dance à Nathan.

_Que ferait Brooke ?_

Haley sourit largement et tape des mains bruyamment plusieurs fois.

« Allez les blancs ! » encourage Haley dans le gymnase silencieux et fait un clin d'œil à Nathan qui la regarde comme si elle est folle.

Ces encouragements semblent être la chose qui fait sortir le public de leur fixation car tout le monde tourne la tête vers le terrain. Rapidement, le niveau de bruit revient à sa normale.

« Mesdames et messieurs, vous avez entendu la demoiselle. Allez les blancs ! » dit Micro avec enthousiasme dans son microphone et Haley ouvre sa pochette de manager avec un sourire.

* * *

« Tree Hill ! Tree Hill ! Tree Hill ! Tree Hill! »

Haley sourit en regardant à la foule en délire autour d'elle. Après un solide match contre Masonboro, les Ravens ont réussi à enlever une nouvelle victoire leur assurant une place pour la finale du championnat d'Etat du lendemain.

L'équipe entière vient de sortir des vestiaires, portant ces jolis costumes et sont au milieu du court pour célébrer avec la moitié de la foule leur victoire. Micro est pratiquement entrer d'hurler dans son micro à cause du volume sonore des acclamations.

Tree Hill n'a pas joué pour le titre de champion d'Etat depuis plus d'une décennie et maintenant que tous leur meilleurs joueurs sont en terminale, ils savent tous que c'est leur dernière chance.

Elle retourne à ses notes avec un sourire avant d'être rapidement interrompue.

« Aaaaahhhh ! Waassssuuuuuupppp ! »

« Tim, qu'est-ce que j'ai t'ai déjà dit concernant ça ? » demande Haley à Tim qui vient juste de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« De ne pas le faire. » répond il en boudant.

« Oh, fais la fête ! Vous avez franchi l'avant dernier pas avant d'être champion d'Etat. »

« Carrémmmmmmmmmmment ouuuuuuuuuiiiiiii ! » hurle t-il en levant sa main pour que Haley la tape. Il se retourne vers Micro et quand il le prend dans ses bras, Haley ne peut plus retenir son rire.

« Ooooh, je vois quelques jolies jeunes filles. » dit Tim en ignorant le rire d'Haley quand il voit un petit groupe repoussant de lycéennes en première le regarder et se murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille en gloussant avant de le saluer flirtivement.

« A plus tard, Haley ! » hurle t-il et part avant que Haley n'ai le temps de répondre.

« Pour un géni, il a vraiment une drôle de façon de le montrer. » dit Haley à Micro.

« Tu parles toute seule ? » Haley lève la tête de ses notes pour regarder Nathan qui est assis à côté d'elle.

« Non, je parlais à … » commence t-elle en se retournant vers la place occupée par Micro. Mais le siège est vide. « … Micro. » finit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Elle voit Micro entrain de parler à Brooke et Peyton sur le terrain.

« Ce petit sournois… » marmonne Haley mais ensuite elle tousse et se tourne pour sourire à Nathan.

« Félicitation ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire et elle le prend dans ses bras. « Tu étais génial ! »

« Merci… » répond il en la prenant aussi dans ses bras et en inhalant le parfum de ses cheveux. C'est la première fois depuis le fiasco du vestiaire qu'ils sont seuls. Tout le groupe a été avec elle chaque seconde depuis le jour précédent.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. » murmure Nathan dans les cheveux de Haley. Haley soupire doucement et laisse son corps entier se relaxer dans les bras de Nathan. Elle se souvient des pensées qu'elle a eu quand Greg l'étranglait.

_Je veux dire à Nathan que je l'aime ! JE L'AIME !_

Haley se recule légèrement et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à te … » commence Haley, mais comme toujours, elle est interrompue.

« Hey, fils. » Haley recule rapidement quand elle entend la voix de Dan.

« Papa. » dit Nathan en se plaçant devant Haley pour l'éloigner au maximum de Dan.

« Ta condition physique est de la merde. Tu devrais pouvoir jouer tes 32 minutes. »

« Ma condition physique est très bien, papa. » répond Nathan en serrant ses mâchoires.

« Les recruteurs ne seront pas d'accord. »

« Si tu le dis, papa. Si c'est tout… » Dan regarde derrière Nathan.

« Je vois que tu joues toujours avec cette 'ordure'. » dit Dan en prenant un pas sur le côté pour fixer méchamment Haley.

« Papa, laisse tomber. » soupire Nathan.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas briser le futur de mon fils. Tu sais, il est ruiné alors te rendre enceinte ne te permettra vraiment pas de récupérer un centime de lui. » explique Dan en ignorant Nathan tout en continuant à regarder méchamment Haley.

« Papa… » grogne Nathan.

« Tu t'es déjà immiscée dans sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? » demande t-il en la regardant toujours. « Reste loin de mon fils. Demain a lieu le match le plus important de sa carrière lycéenne. Ne le gâche pas en lui montant la tête. Il s'agit de son futur. »

« Papa ! » hurle Nathan « Assez ! »

Dan lève ses mains en l'air en défense.

« Je ne fais que te prévenir, fils. C'est comme ça que ta mère m'a dupé. » dit-il avant de partir.

« Désolé pour ça. » dit Nathan en se tournant vers Haley pour s'excuser.

« Comme je l'ai dit avant, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père est un abruti. »

« Alors, tu allais dire quelque chose avant que le diable lui-même nous interrompe. »

« Ouai, j'allais dire que… » commence Haley mais ce qu'a dit Dan résonne dans sa tête.

_Demain a lieu le match le plus important de sa carrière lycéenne. Ne le gâche pas en lui montant la tête. Il s'agit de son futur. _

« Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. » dit Haley en libérant un sourire avant de réajuster le col de la chemise à Nathan.

« Tu es sûre ? » demande Nathan un peu triste. Il a le sentiment que c'est quelque chose d'important.

« Oui, je suis sûre. »

Dan a raison, pense Haley. Lui dire que je l'aime la veille avant la finale du championnat d'Etat va juste le perturber… c'est son futur… Haley est soulagée de ne pas avoir encore confessé ses vrais sentiments. Nathan est sur le point de continuer sur le sujet mais heureusement pour Haley, Lucas court vers eux.

« Nathan, mon frère, match génial. Haley, ma meilleure amie et l'amour platonique de ma vie, merci d'être venue. » dit Lucas en félicitant Nathan et en prenant Haley dans ses bras.

« Ouai, pas de problème. » répond Haley toujours soulagée de ne pas avoir à ouvrir son cœur à Nathan. S'ouvrir complètement et montrer son côté vulnérable n'est jamais facile.

« Je viens de voir Dan partir. Vous allez bien ? » demande Lucas inquiet.

« Ouai, il joue juste son abruti. Rien de nouveau. » sourit Haley en levant les mains en l'air pour leur montrer qu'elle s'en moque.

« Ok, si tu es sûre. »

« Absolument. » Quand Lucas semble encore inquiet, Haley met ses mains sur les épaules de Lucas. « Mec, vous venez de gagner ! » s'exclame t-elle. Lucas rigole et lui tape dans la main.

« Championnat d'Etat, on est là ! »

* * *

« Championnat d'Etat, on est là ! Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au match de la finale du Championnat d'Etat masculin de basket-ball de Caroline du Nord 2007, quelle longue phrase. Et vous savez ce qui va être long aussi ? La fête de ce soir après la victoire de Tree Hill. C'est Micro McFadden en direct du gymnase de Reynolds seulement 5 minutes avant le début du match. Les deux équipes sont actuellement dans les vestiaires avec leurs coachs, coachs assistants, managers, docteurs de l'équipe, porteurs d'eau, enfin, tout le monde qui a quelque chose à voir avec le basket. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il se dit derrière ses portes fermées… »

« Ecoutez, les gars. » commence Whitey dans une voix profonde. « Ce soir est le match le plus important de la saison. Evidemment. Maintenant, je ne vais pas rester ici et vous faire un discours concernant d'où vous venez et à quel point je suis fier de vous. Vous savez déjà tout ça. » dit-il avant de s'arrêter pour regarder les garçons autour de lui dans le vestiaire bondé.

« Vous avez couru comme des malades, les gars, presque un putain de marathon à chaque match. Vous avez dépassé vos limites, donné tout ce que vous aviez, fait de votre mieux et même encore plus. Vous méritez d'être ici. Vous avez gagné votre place. Soyez fiers. »

« Après toute la sueur, les larmes, le sang … c'est le moment de faire valoir votre engagement. Vous avez donné tellement. » il s'arrête pour donner plus de valeur à son discours. « C'est le moment de récupérer le fruit de votre labeur. » dit Whitey en souriant avant de se tourner vers Haley.

« Mademoiselle James, à toi. »

Haley lève la tête de ses notes pour regarder les garçons autour d'elle. Ses yeux se stoppent sur ceux de Nathan. Durant tout le discours de Whitey, il n'a pas ôté ses yeux d'elle. Plus il la regarde, plus il veut lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Il a à peine passé une minute seul avec elle depuis l'incident avec Greg. La nuit après l'attaque, il l'a passé à l'hôpital avec les autres. Après qu'elle soit sortie, ils sont allés au match puis Haley a passé la nuit chez Karen comme elle l'avait promis à ses parents.

La nuit où elle a dormi chez Karen, il n'a pas dormi. Il savait qu'elle était en sécurité chez Karen puisque Lucas dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Il savait que Greg était en prison et que Haley n'avait pas d'effets secondaires liés à l'incident. Elle était en sécurité. Alors, Nathan ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi il était tellement inquiet. Puis, comme un éclair dans un ciel dégagé, ça l'a frappé.

Il ne voulait pas seulement que Haley soit en sécurité, il voulait être celui qui la protège. Et il n'a pas seulement besoin d'elle près de lui, il a besoin qu'elle soit avec lui. _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?_ Nathan c'est posé cette question toute la nuit.

Alors, aux alentours de 4h00 du matin, il s'est levé et a décidé de regarder la télé en pensant que ça l'aiderait à s'endormir. Il a pressé le bouton de la télécommande du lecteur de DVD et a grogné quand 'Jerry Maguire', que Haley regardait l'autre jour, a commencé à être diffusé. Tout à coup, juste après que Tom Cruise dise la fameuse phrase 'tu me complètes', Nathan a tout compris. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est senti idiot pour ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Ses amis, sa famille, ses voisins, pratiquement toutes les personnes avec un cœur (on exclut Dan de se groupe) et des yeux l'ont compris depuis longtemps.

Dans les mots de 50 Cent, il l'aime comme un gamin obèse aime les gâteaux.

Maintenant, assis dans le vestiaire ses yeux fixés sur elle, il a peur et prépare ce moment où il lui avouera finalement ses sentiments.

Sentant l'intense regard de Nathan et essayant de cacher son rougissement, Haley tourne la première page de ses notes et essaye de paraître aussi confiante et sereine que possible.

« Bien, on a 4 points rouges. Il y a Brandon Fox, numéro 9. Il a un pourcentage de 100 aux lancers francs. Ne faites pas de fautes sur lui. »

« Ensuite, on a Jim DeLuca. Il s'est déchirer les ligaments du genou au début de la saison mais attend la fin de la saison pour se faire opérer. Depuis le début des phases finales, il a une moyenne de 20 points par match. »

« On a aussi Damien West, numéro 33. Le capitaine de l'équipe, moyenne de 22 points par match. Est connu pour jouer mauvais alors surveillez ses coudes hauts. »

« Et enfin, le seconde de l'année, Daniel Chan. Vous ne le raterez pas, il est chinois, mesure 1 m 98 et il a un tatouage qui représente un faucon sur le bras. Les rumeurs disent qu'il a déjà signé à l'université de Los Angeles. » finit Haley avant de fermer son dossier.

« Merci, mademoiselle James. Je pense que toute l'équipe agrée quand je dis que tu as été une énorme aide pour l'équipe et que nous apprécions ça. » dit Whitey. Toute l'équipe l'applaudit et l'acclame. Haley s'incline avec un sourire afin de cacher son rougissement.

« Dernier mot de sagesse ? Ils ont dit que tu es la plus intelligente. » sourit Whitey.

Haley regarde avec fierté les joueurs et ne peut s'empêcher d'être émotionnelle. En deux semaines, elle a appris à connaître tous les joueurs. Elle a tutoré la majorité d'eux et de les voir si excités et jouant si bien signifie beaucoup de choses pour elle. Elle est devenue meilleure pour lire les joueurs et le jeu ce qui lui a valu le respect de l'équipe. Il y a aussi une autre raison pour qu'elle se sente comme un membre de l'équipe. Les joueurs font partis des rares personnes à la traiter de la même façon avant et après l'incident du vestiaire.

« Amusez-vous. » sourit-elle.

« Vous l'avez entendue ! Allez-y et amusez-vous ! » hurle Tim et les autres l'acclame. « Allez l'équipe, mains au centre. » dit Tim et tous les gars se lèvent des bancs et font ce qu'il a dit. Haley les regarde avec fierté. Jason Dowling, un ailier blond, se retourne vers Haley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il a dit 'l'équipe', non ? Mec, mains au milieu. » Haley rigole au mot 'mec' utilisé pour elle et elle joint les gars dans le cercle. Oui, elle est définitivement une des gars.

« D'accord, gars ! » hurle Tim et Nathan lui donne un coup de coude. Nathan tourne sa tête vers Haley. Tim sourit avant de continuer « Et fille. Ravens à trois ! Un ! Deux ! Trois ! »

« RAVENS ! »

« Ca va bientôt commencer ! Avec moins de trois minutes avant le début du match, les Ravens sortent du vestiaire. L'équipe semble confiante et gonfler à bloc mais pas dupe comme l'autre équipe. Ca va être le match de l'année ! » finit Micro avec un sourire.

« Hey, attend. » dit Nathan en attrapant les épaules de Haley. Ils sont à la sortie du vestiaire.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Haley.

« Et bien… » commence Nathan en essayant de trouver les mots.

_Mais comment lui dire à quel point elle signifie pour moi ? A quel point je tiens à elle et que je veux la protéger ? A quel point je l'aime ? Le problème n'est pas ce que je dis, c'est relativement simple en fait car j'ai juste besoin de dire trois petits mots. Le problème est de trouver le courage pour les dire. C'est d'avoir le courage de m'ouvrir et de baisser ma garde. De me montrer à la forme la plus vulnérable et de croire assez en Haley pour ne pas avoir mal._

« Je… » commence Nathan mais il voit quelqu'un derrière Haley qui s'approche d'eux. « Merde… » marmonne t-il.

« Nathan Scott. » parle un mec avec une voix présomptueuse et un sourire moqueur derrière Haley. Elle se tourne pour le regarder.

« Damien West. » dit Nathan contrarié. Damien le regarde en souriant avant de regarder la personne près de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre en surprise.

« Haley James. »

« West. » dit Haley ennuyée et elle se tourne vers Nathan confuse. « Attend, quel nom as-tu dit ? »

« Je suis Damien West. Et tu, comme toutes les autres filles, devrais t'en rappeler. » sourit Damien en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Nathan le regarde comme s'il ne veut rien de plus que de lui arracher son œil.

« Alors, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » demande Haley à Nathan.

« Et tu le connais aussi apparemment. » répond Nathan avec une pointe de sarcasme qui ne passe pas inaperçue pour Damien.

« Oui, on se connaît. » sourit pleinement Damien et il enroule son bras autour de Haley. Elle s'extirpe rapidement de son bras avec un mélange d'embarras et de contrariété. Elle regarde Nathan qui regarde le bras de Damien comme s'il s'imaginait entrain de l'arracher avant de lui frapper la tête avec. Damien le remarque et étant l'enculé qu'il est, décide d'y utiliser contre Nathan.

« Ouai, Haley ne t'a rien dit ? On a couché ensemble l'été passé en Floride durant High Flyers. » dit-il en souriant largement quand il voit le visage de Nathan. De la rage avec une pointe de jalousie.

« Ce n'était qu'une nuit. Une satanée nuit. » précise Haley en lançant un regard meurtrier vers Damien. « J'étais ivre, j'étais stupide et c'était une erreur. Mis à part ça, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu vivais en Floride. » Haley croise ses bras devant elle en énervement.

« Non, je n'y étais que pour High Flyers. Je t'ai pourtant dit que je serai la prochaine star de NBA. »

« J'essaye de bloquer tous les mots qui sortent de ta bouche. » claque Haley en le regardant toujours de travers.

« Mais tu n'as pas essayé de bloquer ma bouche quand elle était sur la tienne. » sourit-il en essayant levant sa main pour que Nathan le félicite. Il regarde Damien puis sa main et a soudainement la même image de l'arracher et de le frapper avec.

« Tu dois partir. » dit Haley frustrée à Damien.

« Tu étais toujours la courageuse… » sourit Damien.

« Maintenant ! » hurle Haley. Damien part avec un sourire sur son visage et ses mains levées en défense. Haley se tourne pour regarder Nathan qui semble prêt à exploser.

« Hey, désolée pour… » commence Haley mais Nathan la coupe.

« Tu n'as rien à expliquer. Ce n'est pas comme si on sort ensemble. » claque Nathan même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas la droit d'être en colère contre Haley. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu son lot de filles. C'est juste que ça le rend fou de penser que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir eu Haley, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit.

« Mais je veux t'expliquer. Ecoute, l'été dernier je suis allée voir Vivian en Floride. Elle se plaignait… »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça. » dit Nathan en fermant ses yeux et en frottant ses tempes.

« … elle se plaignait tout le temps que je ne me relaxais pas et que je ne m'amusais pas. Alors la dernière nuit là-bas, j'ai fini… »

« S'il te plait, je ne veux pas entendre ça. » murmure t-il mais Haley l'ignore à nouveau.

« … j'ai fini à cette fête sur la plage où j'étais complètement ivre. »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça. » dit-il en serrant ses mâchoires.

« C'était la première fois que j'étais ivre et j'étais stupide et naïve. Et j'ai immédiatement su que ce n'était pas bien et j'étais tellement embarrassée. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'allai le revoir… »

« Tais-toi ! » hurle Nathan mais il le regrette aussitôt quand il voit le visage de Haley.

Il soupire profondément et passe sa main dans les cheveux. Il regarde Haley et dégluti de culpabilité quand il voit les yeux de la femme qu'il aime remplis de larmes. « Oh, s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu pleures. » dit-il et il dépose sa main sur la joue de Haley et la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois énervé à cause de moi. » murmure Haley. C'est très dur pour Nathan de la voir comme ça.

« Je ne suis pas énervé. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être énervé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un moine concernant les filles et le sexe. » marmonne t-il et il sourit un peu quand il voit l'éclair de jalousie dans les yeux de Haley. « Je déteste simplement que parmi tout le monde, ce soit lui. » explique t-il et soupire. « C'est un abruti. »

« Oui, je sais. » répond Haley en souriant quand elle réalise que Nathan n'est pas énervé. Il la serre fort dans ses bras.

« Et bien, la meilleure revanche est de lui botter les fesses durant le match. » murmure Haley dans son torse.

« Ce que j'ai prévu de faire… » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Ils sortent de leur embrassade quand Tim hurle que le match est sur le point de débuter.

« Que le spectacle commence. » marmonne Nathan.

« Botte lui les fesses. » sourit Haley.

« Compte sur moi. » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Haley va s'asseoir à sa place habituelle à côté de Micro pendant que Nathan s'amasse avec l'équipe. Se tenant devant les bancs de l'équipe de Oak Lake, Damien West boit de l'eau en fixant Haley et Nathan et en assistant à toute la scène entre eux. Avec un sourire présomptueux, il pose la bouteille d'eau.

Il a enfin trouvé la faiblesse de Nathan.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !!!  
Je vous mettrai la suite (et fin) samedi en fin de matinée ou début d'aprèm...  
Sinon, pour répondre à ta question gillia, je suis entrain de traduire "The bodyguard" mais j'attend l'accord de celle qui l'a écrit pour vous la poster... j'espère ke ça ne va pas tarder !!!  
Merci pour vos comentaires... et continuez à en mettre !!!_


	21. Chapitre 21 : le dernier match

**Chapitre 21 : le dernier match**

« D'accord capitaines, venez ici. » dit l'arbitre quand les deux 5 de départs ont été annoncés. Damien, Nathan et Lucas s'approchent du centre du terrain. « Bon, je veux un match propre. Pas de coup de coude, ou de genoux, rien. Et j'ai bien dit rien. Jouez loyalement et faites de votre mieux. Bonne chance. »

« Rien, j'ai compris. » répond Damien à l'arbitre et il le voit partir dire quelque chose aux entraîneurs.

Damien se retourne vers Nathan en souriant.

« Rien, hum. Un peu comme ce qu'elle portait la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. » rigole t-il avant de voir Nathan s'approcher de lui seulement stoppé par Lucas. Lucas emmène Nathan loin de Damien au bord de la ligne où les pompom girls se tiennent. Peyton et Brooke les rejoignent.

« Nate, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmure durement Lucas.

« Défoncer cet enculé, c'est ce que je vais faire. » répond il entre ses dents et il commence à se retourner afin de rejoindre Damien mais Lucas l'attrape avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

« C'est la finale du championnat d'Etat ! » s'exclame Brooke.

« Ouai, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? » demande Peyton.

« Cet enculé de West me rend dingue. » grogne Nathan.

« Bien, il essaye de te monter la tête, et alors quoi ? » demande Lucas.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce chien de talus a couché avec James cet été ! »

« Quoi ? Qui ? » Lucas est confus.

« Il veut dire Haley. » explique Brooke. « Est-ce que ça vous tuerais de vous appeler pour une fois par vos prénoms ? Connais-tu son prénom au moins ? C'est… »

« Haley ! Damien West a couché avec Haley ? Je vais lui botter les fesses ! » s'énerve Lucas.

« Ouai ! » continue Nathan et ils commencent tous les deux à partir mais cette fois Brooke et Peyton les retiennent.

« Laisse moi partir, Blondie. » gronde Nathan à Peyton qui roule juste des yeux.

« Bébé, cet abruti a besoin d'apprendre la leçon. » dit Lucas à Brooke en serrant ses dents.

« Bébé, calme toi. » siffle Brooke.

« Chérie, je vais botter les fesses à cet enculé ! Personne ne se frotte à ma meilleure amie. » grogne Lucas.

« Ok, calme toi M. Testostérone, tu peux toujours être remplacé par des fruits, principalement concombre, banane ou mon favoris : courgette. »

« Et peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter de prendre la pilule de la connerie une journée, Mlle la chieuse. » répond Lucas.

« Explique moi à nouveau pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un mec. » demande Brooke à Peyton.

« Ok, Unibouche. Arrêtez de vous battre ! Ca n'aide personne. »

« Mais tu sais ce qui pourrait aider ? » propose Nathan. « Nous, bottant les fesses à Damien. » explique t-il en pointant lui et Lucas.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que veut Haley ? » demande Peyton. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle veuille que vous lui bottiez les fesses pour que vous vous fassiez exclure du match et que dans le même temps votre équipe perde le championnat et que vous ayez tout le lycée qui vous hait et qui la blâme ? Hein ? »

Nathan et Lucas se regardent, puis les filles et finalement le sol avec un soupir défait.

« Mais elle a dit 'botte lui les fesses'. » murmure Nathan.

« Ouai, comme gagne le match. Pas de lui botter littéralement les fesses. Ou du moins, pas avant que le match ne soit terminé. L'humilier dans la chose qu'il aime le plus, le basket, est la meilleure revanche. » dit Brooke.

L'arbitre siffle pour que les équipes viennent sur le terrain.

« Bon, le match va commencer. Ne faites pas quelque chose de stupide comme lui rentrer dedans. Marquez simplement plus de points que lui et humiliez-le. » sourit Peyton.

« Et bonne chance. » termine Brooke avant d'embrasser Lucas.

Lucas et Nathan commencent à aller sur le terrain.

« Tu vas faire ce qu'elle a dit ? » demande Nathan.

« Oui. » répond Lucas.

« Tu es tellement dominé. »

« Nate mec, si je peux t'apprendre une chose sur les femmes, c'est ça : les femmes ont toujours raison. Toujours. Peu importe le sujet, elles ont raison. Crois-moi, un jour tu comprendras. »

« Si tu le dis, mais tu es toujours dominé. »

« Peut-être. » dit Lucas avant d'ajouter avec un sourire « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne mettrai pas des coups de coude à cet enculé de West quand l'arbitre ne regardera pas. »

« Cà, c'est l'esprit Scott. »

* * *

« Je vais tuer cet enculé ! »

« Nathan, calme toi. »

« As-tu entendu ce qu'il a dit sur elle ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu. Tu dois te calmer. »

« Comment peux-tu être si calme ? Tu ne veux pas le tuer ? »

« Oui, mais à chaque fois que je veux l'étrangler, je regarde Brooke et elle passe toujours son doigt sous sa gorge. »

« Et en quoi ça peut t'aider ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait vraiment te tuer si tu bottes les fesses à Damien. »

« Oh, le geste n'est pour me tuer. Je n'aurai seulement droit à rien avant un moment. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu es totalement dominé. »

« Au moins, j'ai le droit à plein de choses… »

« Mesdames, arrêtez de bavasser et revenez sur le court. Ou dois-je demander de l'aide aux pompom girls ? »

« Pas besoin, coach. »

« Bien que Bevin est beaucoup sorti avec Skills. Elle est actuellement plutôt bonne aux lancers… »

« Retournez sur le court ! »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondent Nathan et Lucas en même temps.

On est au milieu du second quart temps et Lucas et Nathan retournent sur le court après avoir repris leur souffle pendant quelques minutes sur le banc. Pendant tout le match, Damien a fait de son mieux pour énerver Nathan. Et il a réussi.

A plus d'une occasion après avoir raillé Nathan, Nathan a voulu l'attaquer. Et à chaque fois Jake, Tim ou Lucas l'ont retenu.

« Bon retour sur le court, Scott. Tu veux entendre plus de détails ? » demande Damien.

« Vas-te faire sauter, West. »

« Non, mais je pense que je vais la sauter, à nouveau ! »

« C'est ça ! Tu aimerais bien voir seulement avec ton œil droit ? » grogne Nathan et il commence à lui sauter dessus mais cette fois, l'arbitre l'arrête.

« Ok, j'ai compris. » soupire l'arbitre en regardant Nathan et Damien. « Puisque je m'attirerai certainement la haine de tout le public si je sort les deux capitaines à cause d'une fille, voila ce qu'on va faire. »

« Vous, » dit l'arbitre en pointant Damien. « … avez besoin de garder votre bouche fermée à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de constructif à dire à l'un de vos partenaires. Et vous, » continu t-il en montrant Nathan. « … avez besoin d'apprendre à l'ignorer et à vous concentrer sur ce qui nous importe. Le match ! Ai-je été clair ? »

« Oui. » répondent les deux en même temps.

« Bien, maintenant serrez-vous les mains. Maintenant ! » Damien tend sa main avec son sourire présomptueux. Avec un regard qui pourrait glacer l'eau, Nathan la serre avec force.

« Bien, maintenant revenons au jeu. » dit-il avant d'aller ramasser la balle.

« Tu sais où ma main a été ? » murmura Damien afin que seul Nathan puisse l'entendre. Damien tourne son regard vers Haley qui est assise près de Micro en lui parlant. Elle porte un top bleu et un jeans. « Et bien, disons qu'elle ne portait pas ce top bleu. Ni aucun top d'ailleurs. »

« Nathan, retourne à ta place. » dit Lucas derrière lui.

« Ouai, Nathan. Retourne à ta place. » Damien imite Lucas avant de retourner de son côté du terrain.

« Je jure sur dieu… » commence Nathan.

« Je sais, mec. » dit Lucas en lui tapant son épaule.

« Tu sais, un jour… »

« Je sais. »

* * *

« Et la sirène indique la fin du second quart temps. Les Ravens sont dominés de 20 points. Au lieu de jouer leur propre jeu, les Ravens laisse les Couguars jouer le leur. J'espère que ce qui est dit dans ce vestiaire aidera les Ravens à retrouver leur jeu. On revient dans 15 minutes. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que la balle que je tiens ? Hein ? L. Scott ? »

« Hum, un ballon de basket, coach ? »

« Correct. Et à quel jeu sommes nous supposés jouer sur le terrain ? Smith ? »

« Basket-ball. »

« Correct à nouveau. Donc, vous le savez. » dit sarcastiquement Whitey. Ensuite, sa voix commence à augmenter. « Parce que je vous promets qu'on ne le dirait pas ! Vous devez commencer à vous passer le ballon. Vous avez besoin de plus de personnes en défense. Vous avez besoin de bloquer plus de tir, prendre plus de rebond. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, Nathan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ce gamin West ? »

« Rien, coach. »

« Alors ne fait pas comme si c'était le cas. »

« Oui, monsieur. » marmonne Nathan en regardant Haley.

Pendant que Whitey continu son discours, Nathan ne fait pas attention à lui car comme toujours, sa concentration se porte sur la manager brunette qui se tient à côté de Whitey en écrivant quelques notes et en répondant aux questions de Whitey à chaque fois qu'il en a une.

C'est le match le plus important de la vie de Nathan avant longtemps et il se moque de le gagner ou non. Il a la tête qui tourne et il n'arrive pas à garder sa concentration. Il hésite entre étrangler ou frapper Damien West. Autrement, Nathan est certain qu'il deviendra fou s'il ne peut pas taper sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et qui serait mieux que cette énervante petite merde qui utilise les filles ? Avec un sourire, Nathan retourne son attention sur Whitey.

« …fort coté droit, alors essayez de le forcer à utiliser le côté gauche. Essayez aussi de le pousser plus au centre. » dit Whitey en dessinant des lignes partout sur le tableau blanc. Il se retourne vers Haley. « Combien ? »

« 4 minutes et 45 secondes. »

« D'accord, retournons sur le court les gars. » conclu Whitey et ils se lèvent de leur siège avant de quitter la pièce. Nathan est sur le point de rejoindre ses coéquipiers sur le terrain pour l'échauffement quand Whitey lui demande de rester.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a coach ? » demande Nathan. Ils se tiennent à la porte du vestiaire pendant que le reste de l'équipe s'échauffe.

« C'est marrant, j'allais te poser la même question, fils. »

Nathan ne dit rien, il soupire et se tourne pour regarder Haley qui marche vers sa place habituelle à côté de Micro pendant qu'elle parle à quelques joueurs et qu'elle rigole au sujet de quelque chose.

« Alors, Damien West a couché avec Haley dont tu es amoureux mais à qui tu n'as toujours rien dit, et maintenant tu veux frapper West parce que tu es jaloux et parce qu'il le mérite pour l'avoir traité si détestablement. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demande Nathan sa bouche grande ouverte en choc.

« Fils, j'ai eu une longue vie. Je sais comment un homme amoureux agit. »

« Mais quand même… » répond il toujours en choc.

« Et bien, ça ne fait pas de mal que je t'ai entendu en parler avec Lucas. » ajoute t-il ce qui fait rire Nathan avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire coach. Ce gamin me rend fou ! » explique Nathan en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais, fils. Mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose qui t'aidera pour le reste de ta vie. » dit-il et il s'arrête. « La vie n'est pas juste. Arrange toi avec ça. »

« C'est ça votre conseil ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas censé être profond. La vie va t'envoyer tellement de ballons que ça va faire tourner ta petite tête si douloureusement que tu ne seras pas quoi faire. Mais la façon dont tu géreras ces situations est comment les gens te verront comme personne. »

Nathan semble toujours confus.

« Si tu sort d'ici et que tu laisses Damien affecter la façon dont tu joues, tu seras seulement aussi mauvais que lui. Je sais que ça parait ringard mais tu dois vraiment être plus fort que lui. Montre à tout le monde que tu es meilleur que lui et pas seulement au basket. »

« Ouai, si vous le dites. » dit Nathan étourdi en fixant Haley. Whitey suit son regard et sourit.

« Alors, tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? »

« Non, et je ne lui dirai rien. Elle veut juste qu'on soit amis. » murmure doucement Nathan.

« Tu es sûr ? Est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ? Les mots qu'elle a dit sont 'Je veux seulement qu'on soit amis' ? »

« Non, mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle est heureuse comme ça. »

« Nathan, ça ne veut rien dire. Camilla et moi avons été amis pendant des années avant que l'un d'entre nous n'ai le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. » explique Whitey en tapant l'épaule à Nathan.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si difficile ? » demande Nathan inquiet en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

« Fils, s'il y a une seule chose que je peux t'apprendre c'est que rien dans la vie ne mérite de venir facilement. » répond Whitey en exagérant chaque mot. « Maintenant, va t'échauffer. » dit-il et il regarde en souriant Nathan rejoindre ses coéquipiers sur le terrain.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Nathan ? » demande Brooke en s'asseyant à côté de Haley sur le banc.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois, rien du tout. De plus, tu ne devrais pas être entrain de supporter l'équipe sur le terrain ? » dit Haley dans une voix énervé sans enlever ses yeux de la pochette qui se trouve sur ses genoux.

« Je suis la capitaine et je fais ce que je veux. » dit Brooke en souriant.

« Quelle chance. » répond Haley sèchement.

« Hey, ne t'en fais pas ! » sourit Brooke avant de placer son bras autour des épaules de Haley. « Nathan va venir. »

Haley ferme violemment sa pochette et se tourne en colère pour regarder Brooke.

« Veux-tu arrêter avec ce harcèlement ? Il veut qu'on soit amis et il n'y a rien que je puis faire à ce sujet ! » dit Haley avec une voix forte et quelques personnes autour d'elle la fixe. Elle leur envoie un regard de tueur et ils se retournent tous vers le terrain.

« Seigneur, calme toi. » murmure Brooke.

« Arrête de nous mettre ensemble. Ca ne va pas arriver. »

« Mais tu l'aimes. Et il t'aime. Où est le problème ? »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. » marmonne Haley.

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas simple. Rien dans la vie n'est simple. »

« Mais pourquoi c'est si difficile ? » demande Haley la voix qui craque un peu. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas censé arriver c'est si difficile, si compliqué. »

Brooke regarde Haley et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

« Quelqu'un de très célèbre et de très âgé a dit un jour : 'Tu n'y mérites pas si tu ne te bat pas pour y avoir'. » dit Brooke en exagérant sur chaque mot pour s'en souvenir. Haley regarde le sol en écoutant attentivement avant de la regarder en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas extrait de 'Cutting Edge 2' ? »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'était le cas ? C'est toujours vrai. »

Brooke entend la sirène du début du troisième quart temps.

« Ecoute, je dois y aller. Mais ne t'arrête pas sur le fait que tu penses qu'il ne veut être que ton ami. Oublie tout ça et vas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. Crois moi, il ressent la même chose pour toi. » sourit-elle et elle secoue les mains de Haley avant de partir.

« Tu veux juste qu'on se mette ensemble à cause du pari. » marmonne Haley en souriant et elle se retourne pour regarder à son joueur préféré des Ravens.

* * *

Tu es prêt pour le deuxième round, Scott ? » demande Damien en souriant et il regarde Haley qui est assis sur les gradins. « Ou dois-je lui poser la même question ? »

« Peut importe, West. Pourquoi ne pas te concentrer sur le match. Je veux avoir ton entière attention à chaque fois que je te vole le ballon. » sourit Nathan.

« Attention… » dit l'arbitre et siffle dans le sifflet pour démarrer le match. Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, Nathan vole le ballon à West et le passe à Lucas qui marque facilement un panier.

« Tu peux t'attendre à beaucoup de ça. » dit Nathan en souriant et il rigole quand Damien se retourne pour hurler sur ses coéquipiers.

« Ok, continuons à jouer. Je ne pars pas de cet endroit sans un trophée. » dit Nathan à Lucas en tapant la main de Tim.

« Ouai ! »

Le reste du troisième quart temps se déroule bien pour les Ravens. Leur jeu est enfin de retour et ils commencent à contrôler le match. Toute l'équipe joue bien et spécialement Nathan qui excelle. Il ignore enfin les commentaires de Damien et se concentre sur la victoire du match. Au début du quatrième quart temps, ils sont à égalité avec les Oak Lake. Les commentaires de Damien qui étaient dirigés plus tôt contre Nathan sont maintenant dirigés contre son équipe et ces commentaires sont tout sauf encourageants.

Après avoir utilisé un nouveau temps mort, les Couguars retrouvent leur jeu et les deux équipes sont au coude à coude durant le quatrième quart temps. Dès qu'une équipe marque un panier, l'autre revient à égalité. Les fans sont hors de contrôle, les pompom girls secouent leurs pompons comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et Micro crie dans son micro aussi fortement que possible qu'il ne lui reste presque plus de voix. Haley serre sa pochette si fort qu'elle ne peut quasiment plus sentir ses mains.

90 secondes avant la fin du match, les Ravens mènent 76 à 74.

« Allons-y, Ravens ! Pas de fautes. » hurle Nathan à ses coéquipiers au moment où Jake fait faute sur un joueur adverse.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de dire ! » demande furieusement Nathan.

« Désolé… » marmonne Jake et regarde avec frustration les Oak Lake revenir à égalité.

Moins d'une minute à l'horloge, Whitey demande un temps mort.

« Je vais mourir ici. » dit Tim en s'asseyant sur le banc pour reprendre sa respiration pendant qu'un des joueurs assis à côté de lui demande de l'eau.

« On a besoin de plus de monde en défense… » propose l'un des joueurs.

« Non, plus de rebonds… » dit l'un des autres.

« Et quelqu'un doit garder West… »

« …et ce Yao truc ! »

« Et ne faites plus de fautes sur Fox, il ne rate aucun lancer franc ! »

« Silence, tout le monde ! » dit Whitey et tout le monde se tait. « Il reste 50 secondes, c'est la finale du championnat d'Etat et on est à égalité. Je ne vous ai jamais vu jouer aussi bien en tant qu'équipe. Vous prenez des rebonds, vous vous aidez, regardez les ouvertures, vous vous parlez. Je ne pourrais pas vous demandez de jouer mieux car ce n'est pas possible. »

« Alors, pourquoi avez-vous demandé un temps mort ? » demande Tim et ils rigolent tous.

« Regardez autour de vous. » dit Whitey et toute l'équipe regarde le public qui les encourage aussi fort qu'humainement possible.

« C'est votre nuit. C'est votre match. Vous avez attendu ça durant tout le lycée. Pour certain d'entre vous, vous avez moins d'une minute à jouer avant la fin de votre carrière lycéenne de basket. Aimez chaque seconde de ce match. Prenez les toutes. » continu Whitey et il regarde les garçons autour de lui affectueusement. Haley, qui se tient à côté de Whitey, leur sourit fièrement.

« Je n'ai jamais entraîné de meilleure équipe et je ne peux même pas commencer à vous dire à quel point je suis fier de vous avoir aidé à être là. Mais ne faites pas d'erreurs, c'est seulement par vous-même que vous êtes arrivés ici. Vous l'avez fait. Pour finir, je vous ai seulement montré la porte. Vous êtes ceux qui l'ont franchi. Maintenant, gagnez ce dernier match et savourez la dernière minute. Tim, à toi. »

« Victoire à trois. Un ! Deux ! Trois ! »

« VICTOIRE ! » hurlent-ils et restent en groupe.

Haley pose sa main sur le dos de plusieurs personnes avant de rejoindre sa place. Elle regarde Nathan qui la fixe. Haley articule 'bonne chance' et lui montre ses doigts croisés. Nathan lui fait un clin d'œil en souriant avant de se retourner vers son équipe.

« Whitey sait comment donner un discours d'encouragement. » dit Nathan en tapant la main de quelques joueurs.

« Celle là est pour Whitey. » continu Tim.

Si cela avait été dans un film ou une série de la CW, tout ce qui se passe après ce serait déroulé au ralenti. Les 5 joueurs qui marchent sur le terrain, la foule qui se lève, les pompom girls qui encouragent autant que leur permettent leurs poumons, Micro qui hurle dans son micro, Whitey qui encourage son équipe…

Mais dès que le ballon est remis en jeu, on retourne à la vitesse rapide d'un match de basket excitant de lycée.

Avec 45 secondes au compteur, Damien West attrape le ballon, il dribble à travers le terrain et marque deux points pour Oak Lake.

« T'as vu ça Scott ? C'est le son de la défaite pour ton équipe ! » dit Damien en passant à côté de Nathan. Nathan le regarde énervé et se retourne vers ses coéquipiers.

« On va gagner ce match. Je me moque de savoir comment, mais on ne part pas de ce gymnase sans la victoire. » explique t-il avec une voix sérieuse et il attrape le ballon que lui lance Lucas sous leur panier.

« Faisons-le. » s'excite Lucas.

Nathan dribble le ballon jusqu'à l'autre côté du terrain. Après s'être passé la balle d'un joueur à l'autre pendant 10 secondes, Jake trouve une bonne place et tire le ballon en plein milieu du panier.

78 à 78.

20 secondes avant la fin du match, les Oak Lake dribblent jusqu'au panier de Tree Hill. Les Couguars se passe le ballon cherchant l'ouverture parfaite pendant que les Ravens font de leur mieux pour bloquer les joueurs adversaires.

« Laisse tomber Scott. T'es fichu ! » dit Damien à Nathan qui le bloque.

« On va voir ça. » marmonne Nathan en portant toute son énergie sur le match.

« Tu ne m'arrêteras jamais. » sourit présomptueusement Damien en courant sur la gauche du terrain. Tout à coup il sprinte dans la direction inverse pour chercher une bonne ouverture et lâcher Nathan en même temps.

« Ballon ! » hurle Damien à un joueur de son équipe. Il passe rapidement le ballon à Damien qui l'attrape facilement. Damien avance d'un pas et se prépare à tirer. Quand la balle quitte ses mains, Nathan arrive de nulle part et bloque son tir. Avec la foule qui encourage, il dribble à l'autre bout du terrain…

3 secondes.

« T'es foutu, Scott ! Foutu ! » hurle Damien en furie derrière lui.

Mais Nathan ne l'entend pas. La seule chose qu'il peut entendre est sa respiration rapide et ses pas lourds …

2 secondes.

Il se rapproche du panier et commence à sauter…

1 seconde.

Avec un magnifique mouvement, il smashe le ballon dans le panier et s'y accroche quand il entend la sirène signalant la fin du match. Les Ravens ont gagné.

Nathan atterri sur le sol et est immédiatement soulevé par Lucas, Jake, Tim et le reste de l'équipe qui le portent sur leurs épaules. Bientôt, les pompom girls les rejoignent ainsi qu'un groupe de fans. Toujours criant de bonheur, Nathan regarde le côté de Oak Lake où Damien donne un coup de pied contre le banc. Le regard de Nathan se dirige vers le banc des Ravens où quelques joueurs viennent de mouiller Whitey. A côté d'eux, Micro saute comme un ressort en prenant dans ses bras plusieurs fans dans les gradins.

Nathan regarde le groupe excité autour de lui et sourit quand il voit Brooke embrasser à pleine bouche Lucas pendant que Peyton saute dans les bras de Jake. Son excitation tombe quand il réalise que quelque chose manque. Ou quelqu'un… Mais où est donc Haley ?

Nathan regarde le groupe de fans autour de lui et l'équipe mais il ne la voit pas. Il se tourne pour regarder le banc des joueurs mais seulement pour voir un Whitey trempé et le docteur de l'équipe. Son regard se porte derrière eux, où Haley se trouve. Elle est toujours assise sur le banc entrain d'écrire quelque chose en souriant. Seule Haley peut prendre des notes quelques secondes après avoir gagné le championnat d'Etat. Nathan saute des épaules des fans et de ses coéquipiers et se faufile à travers le groupe de personnes autour de lui. Il arrive finalement à se frayer un chemin pour arriver où il y a moins de monde.

Ses yeux ne quittant jamais Haley, il cours vers où elle est assise. Avec un mouvement rapide, il la met sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu … » commence Haley mais elle est coupée par les lèvres de Nathan.

En choc, elle ne sait pas comment répondre mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle enlace ses bras autour du cou de Nathan et approfondi le baiser. Les gens autour commencent à applaudir et à crier, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtent attention jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne un problème. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se fixent.

« Tu n'as pas idée pendant combien de temps j'ai attendu ça. » murmure Haley

« Je pourrai dire la même chose. » dit Nathan en restant son front sur celui de Haley.

« C'est juste … tu n'as pas idée … ça fait tellement longtemps … » commence Haley mais elle ne sait pas comment finir. Elle se tait ensuite et le regarde simplement. « Je t'aime tellement, Nathan. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. »

« Je t'aime tellement aussi, Haley. » répond Nathan avant de fermer l'espace entre leur bouche à nouveau.

Ignoré par Haley et Nathan, ils ont un public. Et il grossit. Il a commencé par Lucas et Brooke acclamant le couple mais maintenant, Tim les a rejoint et tape dans la main à Brooke. Tout à coup, ils entendent un cri de colère derrière eux.

« Abrutis ! »

Brooke se retourne pour voir Jake et une Peyton en colère derrière eux.

« Quel est le problème Peyton ? Ils sont finalement ensemble. » lui dit Brooke.

« Mais ce n'est pas mon week-end. Je viens juste de perdre 30 dollars. » Elle fait semblant de bouder ce qui fait rire Brooke.

« Et je viens juste de gagner 150 $. » s'exclame heureuse Brooke et elle commence à penser à tous les vêtements qu'elle peut acheter.

« J'espère que tu te souviens de diviser ça par 2. » sourit Karen en rejoignant le groupe.

« Oh, ouai. Tu as le même week-end que moi. Vraiment sympa. » marmonne Brooke.

« Oh, fais pas ta tête de cochon, Brookie. » répond Karen en mettant son bras sur les épaules de sa bru.

« Oui, au moins on a plus à assister à leurs flirts disputes. » ajoute Peyton.

30 minutes plus tard après avoir parlé à la presse, les Ravens sont finalement de retour dans leurs cars et commencent leur retour vers Tree Hill. Pas besoin de dire que le voyage est loin d'être silencieux et paisible. Le volume sonore est largement au dessus de la limite et le conducteur du car menace d'attacher Tim s'il n'arrête pas de s'accrocher à la fenêtre ouverte. Il proteste en clamant que c'est la seule façon de ne pas se sentir nauséeux à cause d'un certain couple qui n'arrête pas de s'embrasser. Lucas agrée.

Quand ils arrivent finalement sur le parking de Tree Hill, les joueurs bruyants sortent tous du car.

« Souvenez-vous ! Fête chez moi maintenant. Et ne vous changez pas. » leur rappelle Tim.

« Beurk, pourquoi ? » demande en dégoût Brooke en rejoignant l'équipe.

« Pour garder la chance avec nous. Et parce que pour la majorité d'entre nous c'est la dernière nuit qu'on peut porter notre uniforme. » explique Tim avant de se taire. Il continu avec un sourire. « De plus, comment veux-tu que les chaudasses de secondes reconnaissent les joueurs si on ne porte pas notre uniforme ? » dit-il comme si c'était évident avant de taper dans les mains de quelques joueurs.

« J'aurais du le savoir. » rigole Peyton.

« Alors, prêt à y aller ? » demande Tim.

« Ouai ! Que la fête commence ! » s'exclame Brooke.

« Haley et moi prenons ma voiture. » annonce Nathan, son bras autour des hanches de Haley.

« Mais il y a de la place dans ma voiture. » dit Tim confus.

« Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » explique Haley. « Il… hum, on … Nathan a besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans sa voiture alors on vous voit là-bas. » marmonne Haley avant de leur faire un grand sourire.

Le couple commence à s'éloigner du groupe en direction de la voiture de Nathan.

« D'accord, on vous suit jusqu'à chez Tim ! On sera juste derrière vous ! » hurle Lucas. Le groupe regarde les dos de Nathan et Haley avec un sourire sur leur visage. Le visage heureux de Brooke se transforme rapidement en confusion.

« Attend, est-ce qu'ils viennent juste de s'appeler par leur prénom ? »


	22. Chapitre 22 : épioloque

**Chapitre 22 : épilogue**

_They call me Big L'y, Big Silly, Big Money, Big Willy …_

« Seigneur, t'as invité les secondes aussi, Tim ? » hurle Brooke par-dessus la voix de LL Cool J qui crache des haut-parleurs.

Il est 22h00 et la maison de Tim est remplie de personnes. Brooke se dirige vers la cuisine pour se resservir pendant que Tim et Peyton la suivent. Jake et Lucas sont restés dans le salon pour leur garder des places et pour parler à leurs fans.

« Je veux dire, sérieusement Tim. Tu ne penses pas que les pompom girls et les joueurs auraient été suffisants. » dit Brooke en remplissant son gobelet en plastique rouge vide avec de la bière.

« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. » sourit Tim. « De plus, la moitié des personnes présentes sont si jeunes qu'elles ont probablement un couvre-feu dans quelques heures. Crois-moi, Brooke. La maison sera à moitié vide pour minuit. »

« Espérons. » marmonne Brooke en leur tendant les verres pleins.

Ils retournent dans le salon en se frayant un chemin. Une fois qu'ils ont réussi à passer le groupe de personne, ils remarquent que Jake et Lucas sont entourés par un banc de filles de seconde habillées comme des prostitués. Quelques-unes sont assises sur les genoux des mecs qui ne semblent pas vraiment à l'aise.

Brooke plisse les yeux de colère et commence à se diriger vers le groupe. Quand elle est devant les mecs et les secondes, elle se racle la gorge bruyamment.

« Oui ? » demande une des filles assises sur les genoux de Lucas avec une voix énervée pendant que Lucas essaye de la pousser.

« Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas des genoux de mon petit copain avant que je ne t'attrape par tes faux cheveux blonds ? » dit Brooke dans une voix gentille.

« De même. » ajoute Peyton à la fille qui se trouve sur les genoux de Jake.

« Peut-être que vos petits amis veulent sortir avec nous. » répond une des filles alors que les mecs secouent leur tête furieusement en refus.

« Par leurs visages dégoûtés et apeurés, je dirais que non. » sourit Brooke.

Les filles se lèvent avec des regards énervés et snobs.

« Tu sais, Brooke. Tout le monde peut voir tes seins avec ce haut. » dit une des filles voulant avoir le dernier mot. Brooke roule ses yeux et soupire.

« C'est sûr que par rapport à ton bonnet A… Ca s'appelle la puberté, chérie. Ca va t'arriver un jour. Maintenant, dégage. » claque t-elle et les filles partent.

« Bien dit, Brooke. » rigole Peyton en la félicitant avant de s'asseoir à côté de Jake.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, c'est ma nature. » éclate t-elle de rire.

* * *

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait retourner à l'intérieur ? » demande Haley en riant. 

Tout le groupe est venu directement du match chez Tim pour célébrer mais dès qu'ils sont arrivés, Nathan a emmené Haley loin de la foule.

Ils sont assis sur une balancelle dans le jardin de Tim, s'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Elle est assise sur les genoux de Nathan, ses jambes tombant sur le côté gauche de Nathan et ses mains accrochées autour du cou de son basketteur.

« Peut-être… » répond il en l'embrassant doucement. « Ou non. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de parler à tout le monde ce soir. »

« Mais c'est ta fête. Tu es leur héros. » souffle t-elle en savourant la sensation des lèvres de Nathan.

« Je m'en fous. » chantonne t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les lèvres de Haley en caressant délicatement la hanche et la cuisse de Haley.

« Moi aussi. » murmure t-elle faiblement avant de laisser échapper un gémissement silencieux. Les yeux de Nathan s'ouvrent rapidement quand il entend ce silencieux et long gémissement. Ca lui rappelle rapidement son fantasme favori d'elle, celui où elle lui fait une lap dance. Seins nus.

« Oh, tu es entrain de me tuer. » marmonne Nathan en essayant d'oublier son fantasme avant que son corps décide de montrer la preuve physique qui prouve à quel point il aime ce fantasme.

« Quoi ? » demande t-elle complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle lui fait.

Tout à coup, le portable de Haley commence à sonner dans sa poche. Il se trouve dans la poche gauche de Haley qui se trouve contre l'entre jambe de Nathan. Il sent son estomac faire des volte-face et son sang traverse tout son corps alors que le téléphone vibre contre son short. Il laisse échapper un lourd gémissement et prend une respiration profonde. Il peut définitivement sentir tout son sang se précipiter dans un certain muscle situé au milieu de son corps.

« Quoi ? » demande Haley en éteignant son portable.

« Rien. » arrive t-il à dire.

Haley hausse ses épaules et se penche en avant pour mettre son téléphone dans son sac qui est sur le sol. Pendant qu'elle est penchée, Nathan peut voir que son top se monte un peu et que son jeans moulant descend juste assez pour qu'il puisse apercevoir le sommet du string noir en dentelle sous la ceinture. Nathan réalise immédiatement que c'est le bas qui correspond au soutien-gorge noir qu'il aime tant.

Nathan pose sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux en essayant de repousser ses fantasmes.

« Sérieusement, tu me tues. » marmonne Nathan en gardant ses yeux fermés et en prenant de grandes inspirations.

« Quoi ? Je suis trop lourde ? Est-ce que tes jambes sont engourdies ? C'est ça. Je suis grosse et tu ne sens plus tes jambes… » dit-elle en commençant à paniquer.

« Haley, tu n'es pas… » commence Nathan mais Haley n'entend pas un mot.

« … et maintenant je suis entrain de te tuer toi et tes jambes et ensuite tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer au basket et ton père va me tuer et ira en prison et tout le monde va me haïr. » radote Haley et elle commence à se lever des genoux de Nathan. Il l'attrape immédiatement par les hanches et la repose où elle était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Nathan.

« Je me lève comme ça on n'aura pas à amputer tes jambes. » répond elle pragmatique.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne me fais pas mal. C'est carrément le contraire. » sourit-il.

« Ok, si tu es sûr. » dit Haley sans vraiment comprendre.

Elle bouge légèrement sur les genoux de Nathan pour trouver une meilleure position. Dans l'opération, elle frotte sa cuise contre l'entre jambe de Nathan. Il laisse sortir un autre profond gémissement.

« Sérieusement, Haley. » dit-il avant d'essayer de prendre de grandes respiration pour se calmer.

« Quoi ! »

* * *

« Alors, Brooke et Karen ont gagné le pari, hein. » dit Tim. 

« Ouai, je suis médium. » répond fièrement Brooke.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout cet argent ? »

« Vêtements, vêtements, vêtements et laissez moi réfléchir… quoi d'autre, hum … vêtements ! » sourit-elle en se frottant les mains ensemble avec une lueur obsessionnelle et folle dans ses yeux.

« Okaaaayyy… » dit Peyton et elle se passe la main sous sa gorge pour montrer à Tim qu'il doit changer de sujet. Brooke est toujours étrange quand quelqu'un lui parle de vêtements comme le devient Peyton lorsqu'on lui parle de ses groupes favoris.

« Je vous le dis les gens, je suis médium. » continue fièrement Brooke.

« Ou chanceuse. » signale Tim.

« Hey, j'ai prédit que Naley allait se mettre ensemble il y a 3 mois et j'ai trouvé le bon week-end. Tu es juste déçu car tu as raté la date de 2 mois. »

« En parlant d'eux. Où sont-ils ? » demande Tim. « Je veux dire, je ne les ai pas vu depuis qu'on est tous arrivés. Mais où sont-ils donc allés ? »

« Mon avis ? Ta chambre. » sourit Brooke.

« Beurk. » dit Tim et il commence à se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? » demande Brooke.

« Les virer de ma chambre avant de changer mes draps et d'acheter un nouveau lit. »

« Oh, laisse les tranquilles. » sourit Brooke. « Après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé : Dan, Damien West, Greg Smith, … Sans mentionner les disputes, les flirts et les constants jurement d'être rien de plus que des amis. Ces deux là se sont finalement trouvés. Laisse les profiter de leur temps ensemble. » explique t-elle.

« Bien, mais je laverai quand même mes draps. » dit Tim avant de se souvenir que Brooke s'est moqué de lui à propos du pari. Tim place un billet de 20 dollars sur la table. « Je pari 20 dollars que Nathan et Haley ne se montrent pas avant minuit. »

« Plus de paris, Tim. » prévient Lucas.

« Ouai, je pense qu'on en a eu assez pour un moment. » ajoute Jake.

« 20 qu'ils viennent dans les 30 prochaines minutes. » dit Brooke en claquant un billet sur la table.

« Non, c'est un show privé. Ils sont déjà en route pour l'appartement de Nathan. » continue Peyton en cherchant 20 dollars dans son sac pendant que Lucas et Jake secouent leur tête et soupirent.

« Nous y voilà à nouveau… » marmonne Lucas.

« Ils ne savent pas quand s'arrêter… » agrée Jake.

« 20 qu'ils l'ont fait dans la douche à Tim. » ajoute Brooke en souriant et en jetant un autre billet sur la table.

« Non ! » hurle Lucas en lui rendant son billet. « N'allons pas par là. Je n'ai pas envie de vomir ce soir. » explique Lucas en pensant à sa meilleure amie et à son frères faisant l'amour.

Ils restent tous assis en silence pendant un moment.

« 20 que tu vomis de toute façon. » sourit Peyton.

« Je tiens le pari. » ajoute Brooke.

« Non ! Arrête, Brooke ! Tu vas perdre tout ton argent et tu ne pourras plus acheter ces jolis chaussures à la mode. » dit Lucas. Brooke le regarde, puis Peyton et finalement le billet de 20 dollars sur la table. Elle l'enlève rapidement.

« Poule mouillée. » marmonne Peyton.

« Je m'en fous. Je veux ces Manolo Blahnik tellement. » explique t-elle et elle se tourne pour regarder à la porte quand elle entend le volume sonore augmenter soudainement. Les gens applaudissent, hurlent et s'empilent devant la porte qui mène au jardin.

Nathan Scott vient d'arriver.

« Merci seigneur ! » dit Brooke en récupérant les 60 dollars sur la table alors que Tim et Peyton grognent.

Avec son bras autour des épaules de Haley, Nathan regarde en choc les gens autour de lui qui commencent à chanter son nom. Apparemment, marquer le panier de la victoire du championnat d'Etat est vraiment important. Haley l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Parle à tes fans, je vais voir Brooke et les autres. » dit-elle en souriant et le laisse avant que Nathan ne puisse protester. Haley sait à quel point le match était important et elle veut qu'il en profite au maximum.

« Yo ! Haley ! » hurle Tim quand il la voit regarder dans l'immense salon. Haley fait un signe de la tête quand elle le voit et se dirige vers ses amis.

« Mec, combien de personnes as-tu invitées ? » demande Haley à Tim quand elle arrive.

« Quelques-uns. » répond il innocemment.

« Alors, comment était le sexe ? » interroge Brooke quand Haley s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Brooke ! » s'exclament Lucas et Haley en choc.

« Ce que Nathan et moi faisons ou ne faisons pas n'est pas ton affaire. » sourit Haley. Brooke regarde Peyton et elles rigolent toutes les deux.

« Je dois aller faire pipi. » dit Brooke.

« Oui, moi aussi. » ajoute rapidement Peyton. Elle se lèvent toutes les deux et attrapent Haley par le bras et commencent à tirer la jeune femme confuse vers la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… »

« Tu as aussi besoin de faire pipi, Haley. » répond Brooke. Les garçons fixent les filles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » questionne Jake.

« Je suppose qu'elles ont besoin de faire pipi. » dit Lucas. Ils voient le groupe de fille à la porte de la salle de bain à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils regardent en choc la fille qui vient juste d'entrer dans la salle de bain ouvrir la porte en confusion. Brooke tire la pauvre fille hors de la petite pièce et y pousse Peyton et Haley.

« Brooke ! On aurait pu attendre qu'elle ait fini ! » s'exclame Haley quand elles ferment la porte de la salle de bain.

« Elle va s'en remettre. » répond elle avant de secouer ses mains pour clore le sujet. « Maintenant, raconte nous comment ça c'est passé. » dit-elle en frottant ses mains ensemble avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Où ? Quand ? Et dans quelles positions ? » Brooke commence à compter avec ses doigts.

« Ou la, calme toi. » dit Haley. « Rien de ça ne c'est passé. » Haley sourit quand Brooke et Peyton semblent déçus. « Pour l'instant. »

« Maintenant, c'est de ça que je te parle. » explique Brooke.

« De même. » ajoute Peyton.

« Alors, où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? »

« Dans le jardin, sur la balancelle. »

« Oh, trop romantique. » sourit Peyton.

« On s'en fout, est-ce que les langues étaient impliquées ? » demande Brooke.

« Brooke ! » hurle les deux autres.

« Quoi ? Vous étiez là-bas pendant plus de deux heures. Je doute que vous jouiez au Scrabble ! »

« Ok, il y a peut-être eu quelques baisers. T'es contente ? »

« Pour l'instant. » sourit Brooke. « Vous êtes prêtes à y retourner ? » Les deux filles secouent leur tête et elles ouvrent la porte. La fille que Brooke a virée les regarde furieusement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de claquer la porte en la fermant. Brooke hausse ses épaules innocemment vers les quelques personnes qui la fixent. Les filles retournent auprès des garçons.

« Hey, bébé. » souffle Haley heureuse quand elle voit que Nathan a rejoint les gars. Nathan la dépose délicatement sur ses genoux et l'embrasse.

« Oh, allez. On sait tous que c'est nouveau et tout, mais s'il vous plait, épargnez-nous. » dit Brooke.

« Ok, regarde qui parle. Unibouche. » sourit Haley avant d'embrasser à nouveau Nathan pour la vexer.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » demande Peyton quand elle remarque que Haley n'a rien bu.

« Non, je pense que je vais rester sobre ce soir. Vous savez, y aller doucement pour une fois. » répond doucement Haley et les autres la regarde sympathiquement. Ils savent tous ce qu'il lui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle a bu.

« Alors… » commence Brooke en changeant de sujet. « Quand est-ce que tes parents rentrent ? »

« Dimanche. »

« Tu es excitée ou déçue ? » questionne Peyton.

« C'est bien de les voir. » sourit-elle. « Mais j'aimerai bien ne pas avoir à déménager déjà. » ajoute t-elle en regardant Nathan.

« Oh, je vais faire en sorte que le dernier jour compte. Ne t'en fais pas. » dit-il en levant son sourcil ce qui fait rougir Haley et les autres grognent en dégoût.

« Nouveau sujet, s'il vous plait. » annonce Peyton écoeurée. Elle est sur le point de suggérer de parler des films quand quelqu'un d'autre parle en premier.

« Hey, Haley. » Ils se tournent tous pour voir Jared Miller, un joueur de football américain en terminale, se tenir devant eux entrain de mâter Haley.

« Hey, Jared. Quoi de neuf ? » demande poliment Haley.

« Je viens juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles. » répond il en lui souriant. Nathan plisse ses yeux et resserre instinctivement son étreinte autour de Haley.

« Je vais bien. Tu maintiens toujours tes notes ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. » dit Haley.

« Alors, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« NON ! » tout le monde hurle se souvenant de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que quelqu'un a touché son verre. Haley regarde ses amis en souriant puis se retourne vers Jared.

« Non merci. Je suis bien. »

« Oui tu l'es. » sourit-il. Nathan serre ses poings et laisse sortir un lourd grognement. Il n'arrive pas à croire le culot de ce gars.

« Alors, tu veux venir danser ? » propose Jared.

« Mec ! » hurle Nathan en énervement. « Elle est occupée. Est prise ! Pas célibataire ! En dehors de ta catégorie et hors limite ! Alors, prend ces mots et assimile-les. » grogne t-il. Jared lève ses mains en l'air en défense et part.

« Un peu possessif, non ? » demande Brooke en souriant.

« Vous pouvez croire ça ? » s'énerve Nathan. « Je veux dire, elle est assise sur mes genoux en m'embrassant. Vous voyez, clairement prise ! Et cet enculé a le courage de lui demander de danser ? Seigneur… »

« Ok … calme toi garçon. » dit Brooke.

« On peut partir bientôt ? » demande Nathan quand il voit un autre gars mater Haley depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« On vient juste d'arriver. » sourit Haley. « C'est une fête pour l'équipe dont tu es le capitaine. On ne peut pas simplement partir. »

« Bien. » marmonne Nathan en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de Haley.

« Allons danser. » annonce Brooke. Peyton et Haley applaudissent avec enthousiasme pendant que les garçons grognent.

« Bien, vous pouvez rester ici. » dit Brooke aux garçons.

Les gars regardent Brooke, Peyton et Haley se diriger au centre de la 'piste' et commencer à danser. Quasiment immédiatement, les filles attirent l'attention de presque tous les mecs présents dans la pièce. Rapidement les trois garçons commencent à regretter de ne pas être allés avec leurs petites amies.

« Ce gars est carrément entrain de zieuter Brooke. » dit Lucas énervé.

« Lui ? Et regardez l'autre qui regarde Peyton en bavant. Vous voyez ? De la bave ! » continue Jake ses yeux se rétrécissant de colère.

« Et ce mec dans le coin est carrément entrain de déshabiller Haley du regard. Enculé. » grogne Nathan.

« Et bien, toutes vos copines sont très sexy. » sourit Tim avant d'éclater de rire quand les 3 mecs se retournent pour le regarder comme s'ils pouvaient le tuer.

« Ferme ta gueule, Tim » disent-ils en chœur avant de se retourner vers leurs copines.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Brooke doit bouger autant ses hanches ? »

« Est-ce que Peyton vient juste de se baisser ? »

« Je savais que je ne devais pas laisser Haley porter ça… »

« Vous voyez ce gars ? Il fixe à nouveau Brooke ! Et maintenant il s'approche d'elle ! »

« Et le baveur de Peyton vient de les rejoindre sur la piste. Si jamais il la touche… »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Le rôdeur de Haley vient de se lécher les lèvres. Et maintenant il va vers elle ! »

Nathan, Lucas et Jake regardent les trois étrangers commencer à danser avec leurs petites amies.

« J'y vais ! » annonce Nathan en se levant. Jake et Lucas le suivent immédiatement.

Les mecs de dirigent vers le centre de la pièce. Quand ils sont au milieu des gens, ils poussent les trois gars de leurs petites amies.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas danser ? » demande gentiment Brooke à Lucas quand les trois gars indésirables sont partis.

« On a changé d'avis. » répond Nathan.

« Bien. » sourit Haley et elle encercle le cou de Nathan avec ses bras au moment où un slow est diffusé.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » demande Haley à Nathan pendant qu'ils ondulent doucement d'un coté à l'autre.

« Ouai. » répond Nathan. « Mais je m'amuserai mieux chez moi avec seulement toi et moi. » sourit-il.

« On n'a pas à rester ici si tu ne le veux pas. » se sent coupable Haley. Si Nathan ne veut vraiment pas rester, elle ne peut pas le forcer.

« Non, c'est pas grave. Tu veux probablement t'amuser avec tes amis. » dit Nathan en regardant les deux couples qui dansent près d'eux.

« Pas autant que de m'amuser avec toi. » clarifie Haley.

« Bien. » souffle t-il et il embrasse le cou de Haley langoureusement.

Ils dansent doucement sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la chanson se finisse. Quand ils entendent le chanson d'après, qui est celle de la lap dance, 'Only you' de Ashanti, ils se sourient tous les deux.

« Tu veux finir ce qu'on a commencé la dernière fois ? » demande Haley. Nathan ne dit rien, il attrape juste la main de Haley et commence à l'amener jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Mais où vont-ils ? » demande Lucas quand Nathan et Haley claquent la porte d'entrée en sortant de chez Tim.

« Probablement avoir du hot et suant sexe à l'arrière de sa voiture. » répond machinalement Brooke.

« Brooke ! »

* * *

« Ca te dérange si je change de station ? » demande poliment Haley. Ils sont dans la voiture de Nathan en chemin vers l'appartement de ce dernier. 

« Non, pas du tout. » répond il en souriant.

Haley se penche en avant pour changer la station. Même si dans le processus elle montre une grande partie de son décolleté, les yeux de Nathan restent strictement concentrés sur la route.

Ils conduisent en écoutant la douce mélodie de la radio. Ils restent tous les deux silencieux, se concentrant sur la route devant eux. Ils ne se touchent pas, en fait ils semblent être aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre.

Les mains de Nathan forment un parfait 10h10 sur son volant, il tourne rapidement sur la droite et vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucun piéton avant d'entrer dans le parking de son immeuble. Il cherche une place vide proche de son entrée. Il se gare et se penche pour ouvrir la porte à Haley.

Même si Haley peut sentir le profond parfum de Nathan et ne veut rien de plus que de lui arracher son polo, elle le remercie et sort du véhicule.

Ils voient une de leurs voisins marcher vers eux en bas des escaliers.

« Bonsoir, Mme Carrey. » disent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

« Et bien, bonsoir les jeunes. » répond la vieille dame et leur sourit chaleureusement. « Toujours dehors ? »

« J'allais vous posez la même question, Mme Carrey. » sourit Haley avant de lui offrir sa main. Haley l'aide à monter les marches pendant que Nathan porte le sac de la veille dame.

« Et bien, le bingo a finit tard. » explique t-elle avant d'ajouter avec fierté « J'ai gagné. »

« C'est bien, Mme Carrey. » dit Nathan.

« Félicitations ! » sourit Haley.

« Merci les enfants. Et félicitations à vous deux. J'ai vu le match à la télé. Mes amis ne voulaient pas me croire quand je leur ai dit que le grand Nathan Scott vit dans le même immeuble que moi.»

« Merci, Mme Carrey. » rougit légèrement Nathan.

« Et bien, j'y suis. » annonce la femme en s'arrêtant devant sa porte d'entrée. Nathan lui tend son sac.

« Bonne nuit, les jeunes. »

« Bonne nuit, Mme Carrey. » disent-ils en même temps avec un grand sourire et ils la regardent entrer dans son appartement et refermer la porte.

Nathan et Haley marchent le long du couloir et s'arrête devant le familier numéro 11. Nathan ouvre la porte et la tient ouverte pour Haley.

« La demoiselle en premier. »

« Et bien merci, mon cher. » dit Haley en entrant.

Nathan la suit et se tourne pour fermer la porte à clé. Avant qu'il se retourne, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il va se passer après et il prend une grande inspiration. Avec un sourire sexy il se retourne. Et comme prévu, Haley se tient là, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui avec un sourire qui est un mélange de ruse, d'apaisement et … est-ce du désir ?

Elle le pousse contre la porte, enlève son top révélant le fameux soutien-gorge noir que Nathan aime tant. Elle écrase ses lèvres contre celles de Nathan et ils commencent tous les deux à s'embrasser avidement. Nathan attrape les fesses à Haley et la lève afin qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de la taille de Nathan ce qu'elle fait avec joie. Nathan se tourne et Haley se retrouve dos contre porte.

C'est un total 180 comparé aux quelques minutes auparavant. La minute où ils ont quitté la maison de Tim, ils ont gardé leur distance sachant que s'ils se touchaient, ils ne pourraient plus se contrôler. Et avoir du sexe à l'arrière de la voiture et donner un show à tous leur voisins n'était pas une option. Alors, ils ont gardé leur distance. Mais maintenant, ils sont finalement dans l'appartement de Nathan. Seuls. Sans distractions.

Les lèvres de Nathan sont partout sur Haley… Sur son cou, derrière son oreille, sur ses seins… Le corps de Haley frissonne de désir et elle ne peut retenir les gémissements qui sortent de sa gorge.

« Nathan… » souffle Haley entre ses gémissements.

« Mmmhmm ? »

Haley laisse échapper un autre gémissement quand les lèvres de Nathan trouvent un endroit sensible derrière son oreille. La respiration de Haley devient de plus en plus rapide et des ondes chaudes parcourent tout son corps.

« Chambre, maintenant ! »

Nathan n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

* * *

« On devrait frapper ? » 

« Et s'ils sont encore dans le lit ? »

« C'est déjà 18h00. Ils ne peuvent pas encore dormir. »

« Qui a parlé de dormir ? »

« Et s'ils font l'amour ? »

« Et s'ils sont nus ? »

« Et s'ils sont nus et font l'amour ? »

Silence.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, Tim, mais généralement les gens sont nus quand ils font l'amour. »

« Je disais juste. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. » marmonne Brooke avant de frapper 2 fois sur la porte.

Tim, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton et Jake attendent tous en silence que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir la porte. Ils entendent deux personnes bouger à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Après une minute de sons étouffés et de rapides pas, un Nathan torse nu leur ouvre finalement la porte.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demande Tim à Nathan. Tout le groupe regarde Tim, puis le caleçon de Nathan et tout de suite après soit le mur, le plafond, le sol ou l'un des autres, en gros n'importe où sauf Nathan. Ou surtout sauf son caleçon.

« Mis à part l'évident… » murmure Brooke et elle le pousse de son chemin.

Elle entre doucement dans l'appartement, pas après pas et regarde de partout avec un mélange de suspicion et de prudence. Elle se retourne ensuite vers le reste du groupe qui est toujours à l'extérieur et qui la regarde avec leurs sourcils levés. C'est comme s'ils lui demandent si c'est prudent de rentrer. Elle leur fait signe de la tête. Le groupe se regarde l'un l'autre en hésitant.

« Entrez ! » claque Brooke. Un par un ils entrent tous dans l'appartement doucement.

« Alors, où est ta meilleure moitié ? » demande finalement Peyton à Nathan quand elle ne voit pas Haley.

« Juste là. » répond Haley en sortant de la chambre. Elle porte un des shorts à Nathan, un de ses tops et est entrain d'essayer furieusement d'attacher ses cheveux en désordre en chignon.

« Nuit agitée ? » sourit Brooke.

« Marrant… » marmonne Haley sarcastiquement en marchant vers Nathan pour avoir son soutien. Il enroule vaguement son bras autour de la taille de Haley en jouant avec l'élastique du short et il l'embrasse sur le front.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demande Nathan en regardant le groupe.

« Et bien, vous êtes partis si soudainement qu'on voulait vérifier que tout allait bien. » dit maladroitement Lucas.

« Et on veut entendre tous les détails croustillants. » finit Brooke en souriant. Nathan et Haley roulent leurs yeux et commencent à marcher vers la cuisine.

« Vous voulez un petit déjeuner ? » demande Haley pendant que Nathan prend une poêle à frire.

« Petit déjeuner ? » demande Tim et il regarde l'horloge dans l'entrée. « Non merci… »

Haley fait un signe de la tête et sort des œufs du frigo. Elle tient la porte ouverte pour Nathan qui attrape le lait. Sans rien dire, ils commencent à faire une omelette.

Jake, Tim et Lucas s'installent dans le salon pour regarder la télé pendant que Peyton et Brooke restent où elles sont, assises au bar de la cuisine à regarder attentivement le couple. Nathan et Haley sont tous les deux entrain de bouger facilement dans la cuisine, ouvrant les placards ou le frigo pour prendre des choses. Ils ressemblent à une vieille machine bien huilée par la façon dont ils bougent. Ils ne se disent jamais rien mais ils savent parfaitement ce que l'autre veut ou a besoin.

« Regarde-les. » murmure Peyton à Brooke. A ce moment, Nathan tend sa main à Haley et sans même le regarder, elle lui tend la bouteille de lait pour qu'il la range dans le frigo.

« T'as vu ça ? » souffle Brooke. « Elle ne l'a même pas regardé. »

« Alors, c'est ce qui se passe quand tu emménages avec un mec. » dit doucement Peyton.

Elles regardent toutes les deux pendant que Nathan prend deux fourchettes au moment même où Haley prend deux assiettes. Chacun tend l'élément à l'autre. Après un rapide baiser, ils s'assoient et commencent à manger en silence. Haley rigole et Nathan agite ses sourcils comme s'ils flirtaient sans rien dire.

« Je ne peux plus voir ça. » dit Brooke frémit en dégoût et elle se retourne pour regarder Peyton.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois être paniquée ou écœurée. » répond Peyton en regardant Brooke quand Haley rigole à nouveau.

« Dans tous les cas, ces deux là ont gagné le prix 'du couple le plus écoeurant'. »

« Je suis d'accord. » agrée Peyton

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demande Tim en rejoignant les filles au bar.

« De ces deux là. » disent Peyton et Brooke au même moment et elles montrent le couple qui est maintenant entrain de se nourrir l'un l'autre.

« Oh, ils deviennent de pire en pire. » ajoute Peyton. Ils regardent Nathan donner de l'omelette à Haley. Haley lui prend la fourchette des mains, l'envoie plus loin machinalement et la fourchette aurait pu toucher Tim s'il n'avait pas sauté par terre à la dernière seconde. Haley prend ensuite les doigts de Nathan et les lèchent doucement.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclame Brooke en cachant ses yeux avec sa main.

« C'est… » dit Peyton en essayant de ne pas vomir.

Tout à coup, ils voient Haley et Nathan arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient pendant quelques secondes et ils se fixent. Brooke et Peyton les regardent attentivement. Pendant quelques secondes, ni Haley, ni Nathan ne dit ou ne fait quoique ce soit. Ensuite un sourire identique se forme au même moment sur leurs lèvres. Et pas n'importe quel sourire. C'est le sourire qui signifie 'faisons à nouveau l'amour tout de suite ici'.

« Oh mon dieu. » dit Brooke en choc quand elle reconnaît ce sourire.

« On doit partir. » continue Peyton en attrapant le bras de Tim et elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée en le tirant vers elle.

« Luke, pose la manette ! » hurle Brooke.

« Jake, prend ta veste ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » les garçons se tournent pour les regarder. Les filles montrent la cuisine où Nathan vient de pousser par terre tout ce qui était posé sur la table et lève Haley pour qu'elle s'y asseye.

Sans rien dire de plus, les gars se lèvent rapidement et attrapent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Maman… » chuchote Tim dans une voix effrayée quand il voit que Nathan est maintenant totalement allongé sur Haley.

« Tim, sort de là. » dit Brooke en tenant la porte ouverte et en aidant tout le monde à sortir un par un comme si elle était en guerre, tapant sur l'épaule de chacun de ses soldats qui sortent de l'avion.

Quand le dernier est dehors, Brooke regarde une dernière fois au couple en rut. Nathan enlève le top de Haley. Et elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Avec un tressaillement, elle claque la porte en la fermant derrière elle. Ils sont maintenant tous dehors et ils se regardent avec des visages apeurés.

« C'est bon… On va bien… On va tous bien… Tout va bien… Tout est parfait… Simplement parfait… » marmonne Peyton en tapant du pied gauche le sol obsessionnellement et en se rassurant. Jake est assis sur le sol en bougeant légèrement de la gauche vers la droite en se frottant les genoux. Il murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« C'était… c'était… c'était… pas bien… du tout… » dit doucement Lucas en regardant l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées. Voir son frère et sa meilleure amie quasiment se dévorer l'un l'autre est quelque chose qui ne doit pas être bon pour sa santé mentale.

« Vous pouvez me ramener chez moi, les mecs ? » demande doucement Tim.

« On se calme tous ! » hurle Brooke même si les autres murmurent. Ils se tournent tous pour la regarder.

« Je veux dire… » commence Brooke avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre dans une voix normale. « On se calme tous. On doit se calmer. Oubliez ce que vous avez vu. Si on oublie tous, c'est comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé. »

« Ouai, les règles sont simples. Vous savez, comme si vous couchez avec deux filles en même temps même si vous avez une petite amie, vous ne la trompez pas car l'une annule l'autre. » dit Tim.

« Exactement. » répondent Brooke et Peyton même si normalement elles auraient dû taper Tim pour être tellement un gars.

« Alors, ça ne c'est jamais passé. » dit Jake.

« Jamais passé. » confirme Lucas.

« Jamais de jamais. » continue Brooke.

« Jamais. » dit Peyton.

« Non, jamais. » conclue Tim.

« Maintenant, partons d'ici. » propose Brooke.

« Je suis d'accord. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. » marmonne Tim.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement :

« Tu penses qu'ils sont partis ? » demande Haley à Nathan qui est toujours allongé sur elle.

« Oui, mission accomplie. » sourit-il.

« Bien. » sourit à son tour Haley. Quand Nathan commence à se lever, elle attrape son bras.

« Quoi ? On les a fait partir. » questionne Nathan.

« Oh, tu pensais que ce serait comme ça ? Qu'on ne finirait pas ce qu'on a commencé ? » demande Haley

« T'es trop sexy, Haley. » répond Nathan en souriant avant de prendre une Haley qui rigole dans ses bras.

« Alors où, mon amour ? La chambre, la salle de bain ou la voiture ? »

« Pourquoi ne me reposes-tu pas sur la table ? » demande t-elle en levant son sourcil.

« Ce que tu veux. Je suis ton esclave sexuel. »

« Tu as raison. » Et elle commence à l'embrasser langoureusement alors qu'il finit de la déshabiller.

* * *

« Alors… » 

« Alors… »

« Ca y est. » constate Nathan.

« Ouai… » répond Haley en se forçant à sourire.

Ils sont assis dans la Mustang à Nathan devant chez Haley. On est dimanche soir ce qui signifie la fin du pari.

« Ces deux semaines étaient intéressantes. » dit Nathan.

« Oui. » sourit Haley. « Si Brooke ou Lucas ou n'importe qui d'autre m'avait dit plus tôt que le pari serait la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, j'aurais déjà rigolé et ensuite leur aurait donné une claque pour m'assurer qu'ils n'hallucinaient pas. »

« Quelque chose dont je ne doute pas. » confirme Nathan.

« Oh, comme si tu ne te serais pas moquer d'eux s'ils t'avaient dit ça. » réplique Haley.

« Qui aurait pu prédire que non seulement on ne s'est pas tués, mais en plus qu'on a fini ensemble ? » sourit Nathan.

« Ouai… » dit Haley. Ils se regardent et éclatent de rire.

« Mis à part Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake et Tim. » ajoute Nathan.

« Et Karen, mes frères, l'équipe de pompom girls, ta voisine de 80 ans et je pense que j'ai entendu la femme de ménage dire au concierge qu'on formerai un charmant couple. »

« Je suppose qu'on n'est pas aussi imprévisible que ce que l'on pense. »

« Je suppose que non. » dit Haley. Les yeux de Nathan se posent sur l'horloge digitale de la radio. Elle passe de 21:59 à 22:00.

« 22:00, le pari est officiellement fini. » dit-il en enlevant la chaîne de son cou. Il retire la petite bague et la rend à Haley. Haley regarde la bague et est sur le point de la mettre à son doigt quand elle s'arrête.

« Tu sais quoi ? Garde-la sur ta chaîne. » dit-elle. « Considère que c'est mon cadeau de remerciement pour ces deux semaines. »

« Pas de problème. » sourit-il et il passe la chaîne dans la bague avant de la replacer autour de son cou.

« Je suis content que tu ai dit ça car j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. » dit Nathan et il sort un petite boite en satin de la poche de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Haley.

« Ouvre et regarde. »

Haley ouvre le couvercle et fait presque tomber la boite par terre quand elle voit ce qu'il y a dedans.

« Oh mon dieu Nathan, ce sont de vrais perles ? » demande t-elle en regardant les deux magnifiques boucles d'oreille. « Comment as-tu pu les acheter ? »

« Et bien, j'ai gagné au poker il y a quelques semaines… » commence t-il en souriant.

« Non, non, non. » dit Haley.

« Si, si, si ! Considère que c'est mon cadeau de remerciement pour ces deux semaines. Tu les mérites pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur toi. Et pour la lap dance… » ajoute t-il en souriant. Haley lui donne un coup mais ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, je les mettrai vendredi. » répond Haley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vendredi ? » demande Nathan confus.

« Tu m'invites pour un rendez-vous. Un vrai rendez-vous. Notre premier rendez-vous. » propose Haley.

« Je peux ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que je peux. » répond il. « Alors, où est-ce que je t'emmène ? »

« C'est toi qui décide. » sourit Haley.

« D'accord, ça me semble bien. » dit Nathan.

« Je dois y aller. Maman et papa vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je veux être là avant qu'ils arrivent. »

« D'accord, laisse moi t'aider avec tes affaires. » réplique t-il.

Ils sortent de la voiture et récupère les affaires de Haley dans le coffre. Prenant son sac marin, sa valise et sa cafetière, ils vont jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Haley ouvre la porte et y dépose ses affaires à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle s'appuie ensuite contre la porte ouverte et regarde Nathan en souriant.

« Alors, je te vois demain au lycée ? » demande Haley.

« Je viens te chercher demain matin. » répond il avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. « Je t'aime. »

« Mmmmm, je t'aime aussi. » sourit-elle. « Bonne nuit, Nathan. »

« Bonne nuit, Haley. »

Haley entre dans la maison et ferme la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle monte ses affaires à l'étage et commence à les ranger. Un moment plus tard son portable sonne.

« Brookie ! » répond Haley heureuse quand elle voit son numéro apparaître.

« Nathan est toujours dans toi ? »

« Brooke ! »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux juste te dire que je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Tu me connais, j'adore entendre les détails, pas les voir. »

« C'est bon Brooke. »

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien, Nathan vient de me déposer chez moi. Mes parents devraient bientôt arriver. »

« Bien, alors comment c'était le sexe sur la table de la cuisine ? » demande Brooke. Haley rigole au 'subtile' changement de sujet.

« C'était bien. » répond Haley en rougissant.

« Haley… » chantonne Brooke.

« Ok, très bien, c'était génial ! Epoustouflant ! Fantastique ! Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour aussi bien de toute ma vie. » sourit-elle.

« Ca c'est ma fille. »

« Merci. » dit Haley et elle entend une voiture qui se gare devant chez elle. Elle regarde par la fenêtre et voit le van. « Ecoute, je dois y aller. Mes parents viennent d'arriver. Mais je te vois demain au lycée, ok ? »

« Ouai, je te vois demain matin. »

« Au revoir, Brooke. »

« Au revoir, Hales. » dit Brooke en raccrochant le téléphone. Elle se tourne vers Lucas qui conduit vers la maison de Brooke. « Nathan n'était pas dans Haley, juste pour que tu le saches. »

« Brooke ! Je ne veux pas savoir. » répond Lucas.

« Ouai, elle a dit que le sexe sur la table de la cuisine était génial. »

« Brooke ! »

« D'accord, pas de détails. »

« Merci. » soupire Lucas.

« Mais tu sais qu'à partir de maintenant ils vont être tout le temps l'un sur l'autre. En classe, durant les pauses, aux fêtes, … »

Lucas fixe la route un long moment avant de répondre.

« Je crois que je préférai quand ils se battaient ! »

FIN

* * *

_C'est fini... j'espère quand même des commentaires !!!_

_Voilà le résumé de 'The Bodyguard'. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je la traduise :  
__"La vie de Haley James, la fille d'un avocat célèbre, est en danger. L'agent des services secrets qui est chargé de sa protection n'est autre que Nathan Scott..."_

Si vous avez des fanfics en anglais qui vous intéressent et que vous voulez que je traduise, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message !!!


End file.
